Fatherly Love
by Psyche
Summary: The last chapter in my first SM/DBZ crossover...I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who supported my story! I hope you liked it! Thank you for reviewing! Ja ne!! ~~Psyche~~
1. Chapter 1

Fatherly Love (SM/DBZ)  
By: Psyche  
Email: psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/paradox/  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Usagi sat quietly within the confines of her room, one of the few  
"safe" places left on Earth. Tears were in her eyes.....she could   
feel them. The two powers that kept rising and falling. Trunks and   
Gohan. And she felt like crying. The two people she loved most   
were most likely going to die...and it would be her fault. If only she   
was able to help them....if only she hadn't of promised....But she had.   
She had promised not to fight the Androids. 17 and 18 were   
ruthless killers, and she would just become another victim....  
  
But she knew that there was a way to help save everyone. Her   
mother had created two time machines, one of Trunks and one of   
Gohan...but Usagi had other plans for them. SHe would go back in   
time herself, and then she would stop it all! She would stop the   
Androids personally, before they became too strong to stop...she   
would save Goku...and...she would finally meet her father. There   
was nothing she wanted more than to be with her father. She had   
heard all the great stories about him and Goku, and it was her goal   
to be like him.  
  
Usagi sighted and stoof up. It was time....She snuck out of the room   
and past her mother, leaving only a small note with the words HOPE   
and PEACE written on them. That would be all her mother needed   
to figure out what had happened to her. As she made her way to   
the time machines, she felt it...a spike in their powers. Gohan!!  
  
With speed only a Saiyan possessed, she flew towards the   
battlefield, hoping to get one last glimpse of the two people she   
loved most in the world. Please...let me see them one last   
time...that's all I ask for... She whispered in her mind...not three   
blocks away, a battle raged between Trunks, Gohan, 17, and   
18....and it was getting intense. As she got closer and closer, she   
lowered her ki, a technique none of them had yet to master....now   
she could still fly and fight, but it would seem as though she was   
only at about 5000. It wasn't perfect, her power fluated at times,   
but it was still hidden from them...they would never be able to since   
her power at this level...  
  
She stopped close-by....Gohan was fighting...but...where was Trunks.   
She looked around, trying to find him...trying to feel his ki! Then   
she found him...saw him. Trunks was staring at her....and her eyes   
told all...as did his. He knew. At that moment, he knew what she   
was planning to do. Why she was there. Then they both felt the   
wave of an attack, and gasped as they saw Gohan fall to the   
ground...his ki gone...dead.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed as her ki   
rose suddenly...greater than Trunks and Gohan's...For a moment   
greater than the Androids that plagued her world. Her blonde hair   
and blue eyes turned silver and a silver aura surrounded her...she   
had gone Super Saiyan. "NO! Gohan!!!"  
  
Trunks just stared in shock. Gohan was dead. And his sister had   
just surpassed them both by turning Super Saiyan.  
  
Android 18 glanced over at 17. "It appears the little *girl* has   
decided to finally join the battle. Do you want to take care of   
her?"  
  
A small grin appeared on his lips. "Of course..."  
  
Usagi just glared at them, her power taking over for a moment.   
"Y-you...will...pay...for all..you have done!!!!!! I can *never* forgive   
you for this!!!!!!!!!!" She growled, then turned to Trunks. "Go! Go   
brother! Save them! I'll follow you soon!!"  
  
With wide eyes, Trunks stared at his sister. Gohan...my best friend   
is dead...? And now Usagi is going to fight them? Trunks powered   
up to Super Saiyan again. "No, sis, but I will not dessert you in this   
battle. You will *not* fight alone..."  
  
18 grinned and prepared to fight her opponent again. 17 watched   
with amusement. The boy would be easy to beat, while the girl a bit   
more of a challenge...but either way, they would die...and the fun   
would end....maybe they should play with them a bit first...?  
  
"No, Trunks! If you die, there will be no more hope for the   
future...Go! NOW!!! Before I make you!" She yelled...and she   
would. Her eyes said so. Trunks nodded in defeat, and flew off.   
As 18 tried to follow, Usagi suddenly appeared in the way. "Don't."   
She whispered, eyes narrowed. "He is gone, now it's just you and   
me, Androids. Where my brother goes, you can *never* follow."   
  
Then simultaneously, they both moved into a fighting stance, as did   
17.  
  
"Little girl, you are no match for us."  
  
"I know that. I've always known that...but that doens't mean I will   
not fight you. I know I will most likely die against you...just like my   
father...Just like Gohan! Just like every other person I have ever   
cared about!!! But my death won't be in vain, Android! My mission   
is already comeplete!!" And suddenly, she attacked Android 18,   
punching her hard. 18 flew through the walls behind her as 17's   
eyes widened slightly.  
  
"Impressive..." He whispered in awe. The girl had more power than   
he thought....Usagi's gaze turned towards his...and then he attacked.  
  
She dodged his attacks with ease, all the while her mind kept   
repeating one phrase. I'm going to die...I'm going to die...I'm going   
to die... Then the punch connected...and she flew back against the   
wall. It collapsed partly on top of her, and she knew...that she was   
going to die...She would now join the many others who had   
died...and Trunks...  
  
She smiled slightly. She could feel his ki not three blocks   
away...preparing to leave.  
  
Trunks sat in one of the time machines, his eyes wide in shock.   
Usagi's power had disappeared. Dead? She was dead! HIS OWN   
SISTER!! Tears filled his eyes and he griped the controls in rage,   
almost breaking them...he would save them! He had to!! For his   
sister! For Gohan! For his mother! For everyone who had ever seen   
the Androids! For everyone who had died because of those two   
demons Dr. Gero had created. Maybe the sister he saved, would be   
one from a different dimension, as his mother had long explained   
the paradox of time to him, but still she would be his sister...and   
after he was done saving her, he would grieve the loses that the   
Androids had caused. So with that...he left the hell known as the   
future...to the past...  
  
Usagi felt Trunk's ki disappear with the time machine...HOPE...  
  
Hope...That was what the last of the Saiyans were...and now her and   
Trunks were the only ones left to fight...and she was giving up!?!   
Thoughts filled her mind. What would Gohan think? What would   
her father think!?! He would be ashamed...that she would give up.   
That she was a coward!! I'm not a coward! I will NEVER be a   
coward!!! Suddenly, she powered up again, blasting the rocks off   
of her.  
  
Androids 17 and 18 stared in shock as she used most of her energy   
to blast them, killing them both. She had nothing left...only a little   
power....  
  
Slowly, Usagi made her way to the other time machine...Trunks   
could never defeat them on his own. She would follow him, like she   
had first planned...and save the past...save the future...and finally   
meet her father...Vegeta...the Prince of Saiyans...  
  
And with those thoughts, she entered the time machaine....it had   
PEACE written in her mothers handwriting on the side...and that is   
what she hoped to bring as she entered the past...  
  
But what she didn't expect...was that the time machine had been   
programed wrong....and the outcome of this journey would be   
nothing like she would expect it to be...  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Well? What do you think? Like? Dislike? Hate? grins...email   
me!! psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com ...  
Thanx!  
~~Psyche~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Fatherly Love (SM/DBZ)  
By: Psyche  
Email: psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/paradox/  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Slowly, she opened her eyes. Then quickly shut them again. Ouch.   
The light. It hurt. Everything hurt. Her entire body. She had   
been numb to the pain at first, having just turned Super Saiyan had   
given her a burst of energy that she had been unstoppable...now it   
hurt....hurt so much.   
  
And Trunks? Where was Trunks? He should've been able to find  
her by now...She slowly looked around. "Trunks?" She whispered   
in pain...but he wasn't there. Where was he!! Where was her   
brother!?!?! She couldn't even feel his ki anywhere!  
  
Tears suddenly filled her eyes. Alone...She felt so alone now...She   
had been too late, hadn't she? Was he dead? Had she been too   
late to help him? A sob formed on her lips and she couldn't stop   
it...  
  
"Shh...it's okay...your safe..." A familiar voice whispered. "You had   
quite an accident...shh..." Warm arms held her....  
  
Mother...? MOTHER!! She sobbed into her mothers arms. Soon,   
she quieted down and looked up at her mother...younger. Her   
mother was much younger...She had done it! She was back in time!!   
That was the only explaination!!  
  
"I did it!" Usagi whispered, suddenly a little happier. "I actually   
did it! It worked, mother, it really worked!!" She gushed out.   
"Where's Trunks? Is he here or with father! Please, tell me! Have   
the Androids arrived yet! Is Goku alive still! Did the virus kill   
him!?! Did the cure work! Please! Is Gohan safe! Please, you have   
to tell me mother!"  
  
Bulma was (as you might expect) a little...um..confused? "Um...miss?   
Could you please slow down...what are you talking about? I'm not   
your mother...who's Trunks? And how do you know Goku and   
Gohan? And what do you mean by Androids?"  
  
Usagi looked at her in shock. "You mean...he hasn't arrived yet?   
But...he left before me...Trunks *should* be here...I should be able   
to feel him..." She whispered, then gasped, looking straight into   
Bulma's eyes. "What is the date!?"  
  
"Um....July 19..." (AN: okay..so I'm makin' a date up...and just pic   
ANY date for DBZ to take place...cuz I *really* don't know what   
year the show is SUPPOSED to take place in..shrugs so just pic a   
year lol)  
  
Usagi blinked in surprise..."And...the time...please! Tell me the   
time!!"  
  
"6:09 pm..." Bulma said, still confused...  
  
"40 hours..." She whispered...."40 hours til he'll be here...."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Vegeta...my father..." Usagi smiled slightly. But then she thought   
for a moment..."I'm too early. It messed up....I really screwed up   
this time...Trunks won't be here for years..."  
  
Usagi sighed....  
  
"Um...I'm Bulma, would you mind telling me about yourself?" Bulma   
asked nervously.  
  
Usagi realized that she was still there. "Oh! I'm so sorry! My   
name is Usagi...and um...well...I can't tell you anything else..."  
  
"Then can you tell me what you were doing in a time machine with   
Capsole Corp."  
  
Usagi looked down. Shit...I should've known she'd notice   
that......"Well...um...That's because I'm from the future...um....I'm   
your daughter from the future...and I've come back in time to stop   
some terrible things from happening, but I was injured before I   
left, and I couldn't check to see if I had the date right...and now   
I've gone back in time too far...My brother, Trunks, also left   
before me, and he should be here in about three years..."  
  
"What happens?" Bulma asked, her mind racing....she had a   
daughter! A daughter and son!!  
  
"In about 5 years, two androids will appear, created by Dr. Gero.   
They will kill all of the Earth's protectors, except for Gohan,   
Trunks, and myself...Goku will die from a virus that Trunks has the   
cure for...The Androids...they are ruthless...They will plague the   
world, killing everything they find...destroying everything they   
find...they play a game...a killing game that they enjoy more than   
anything in the world. Just before I left, Gohan dies...and I made   
Trunks leave so he could use a time machine to save us...and I was   
forced to fight the Androids myself...I destroyed them, barely...and   
somehow made it to the last time machine, trying to follow Trunks   
so I could help him...but I messed up and now I'm in this time..."   
She sighed, smiling slightly. "I guess I get to meet my father,   
though...that will be nice...to finally meet the Prince of Saiyans..."  
  
"Um...who exactly is your father?" Bulma asked...praying that it   
wasn't someone she hated....  
  
"Oh! He is Vegeta, Prince of Saiyans...he should be arriving at   
Earth in about 40 hours....You were preparing for his and Nappa's   
arrival, weren't you?" She asked, trying to think about what her   
mother had once told her...  
  
"You mean...those two aliens...one of them...is...your father!?!" Of   
course, Bulma did the only logical thing to do in this situation....she   
fainted....  
  
"Okay...that didn't go as planned...well....I didn't really plan it...so I   
guess it's okay..." Usagi sighed. She had to figure out a way to   
meet her father, and not make him hate her. He was sure   
to...especially since she was more powerful than him. He was very   
prideful...and if he felt threatened by her, then he could hate her   
more than ever....so she had to make him think she was strong...but   
not as strong as she really was....Confusing.....Usagi thought sadly.   
Now, I wait...  
  
~~~~  
  
...The Day The Saiyans Arrive...  
  
Usagi sighed slightly. This was it...the day she finally would meet   
her father. She couldn't wait any long...  
  
She was fully healed, thanx to both her Saiyan blood and the   
medical attention Bulma had given her. Her mother had been very  
understanding about the situation, and had introduced her to  
Krillin...she still remembered the look on Krillin's face when he met  
her...  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
Krillin stood suddenly at the site of the blonde girl beside Bulma...  
"Um...hey Bulma! It's good to see you again...um...so, who's the girl?"  
  
"This is Usagi..."  
  
Usagi smiled. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you..." She   
whispered...Then suddenly hugged him, the look on his face was   
priceless...  
  
Krillin blushed, a confused expression stuck on his face.  
  
Tears were in Usagi's eyes..."I'm...I'm sorry. It's just that...um..."   
She sighed and looked at Bulma. "Um....it's just nice to meet you,  
Krillin..." She whispered. It wasn't time to tell him yet. She didn't  
think she could get through another description of her time...the   
future...  
  
Bulma took over the conversation..."Usagi's going to be at the battle  
with the two Saiyans. She said she wasn't going to fight, but she   
wanted to be there to um...meet the Saiyans."  
  
"What!?! Are you crazy! You're going to let her join us..."  
  
"She can take care of herself..." Bulma shrugged.  
  
Usagi sighed. "Take a look at my power, Krillin. I think I can take  
care of myself..."  
  
Krillin gasped slightly. She was stronger than he was!! Stronger than  
anyone he had ever met... (AN: And she was still hiding almost all her   
power...remember? She can make it goes as low at 5000 when she's  
not injured or out of power...and if she's injured/out of power, she   
can make it almost non-existant...hence Trunks thinking she was dead...)  
  
"I...I guess you can come along..." Krillin whispered...  
  
Usagi smiled. "Thank you, Krillin..."  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
So now she was here...flying along side Krillin...She couldn't wait any  
longer to meet her father. And the thought of training with him...but she   
couldn't help but wonder what he would think of her? She knew that  
if he knew her true power, he would reject her. It didn't matter how  
powerful she was...if she was more powerful than him, his arrogance   
would take over and he would hate her forever. She wouldn't be able   
to bear the thought. So she hid almost all her power...but she was so   
excited, that she knew it was fluctuating....  
  
It was probably somewhere between 7500 and 8000...still more than   
the other's powers...but not enough to surpass Vegeta's...  
  
Krillin knew, however....She had given Bulma permission to tell him as   
much as she wanted...and Bulma had told him everything...from the   
Androids to everyone's deaths...and of her love for Gohan...  
  
Suddenly, tears filled her eyes as she thought about his death...she  
loved him...she had always loved him...she had never told him either...  
He loved her like a sister...like Trunks loved her...and...and...He thought  
she had loved him like a brother...but it had always been deeper than  
that. And now she would do everything to keep this Gohan safe...to   
make sure that he knew that her future self loved him, without telling  
him herself...somehow...she had to make him see her future self in that   
way...but right now, Gohan was only a boy of 5...maybe 5 1/2 years old.  
  
She sighed softly, taking a deep breath...soon she would meet both   
Gohan's younger self...Piccolo...and....her Father...  
  
  
  
  
  
The end!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Actually...it's not! I just felt like freaking all of you out by saying that!  
Well..on with Chapter 2!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When they arrived, Piccolo and Gohan were staring off into the distance.  
Two powers were coming their way, and Usagi smiled, an expression that  
seemed to contrast with the others.  
  
Finally...I get to meet my father! She thought happily...Her stomache tossed  
and turned with butterflies. Would he hate her? Would he like her? What  
would he think of her?  
  
Slowly, the two Saiyans appeared in the distance...then landed on the ground   
near them...  
  
Nappa immediatly checked for power levels...Pointing at her as the highest...  
  
Vegeta's eyes rested on her, and their eyes locked with each other...  
  
And he knew...there was something about her...that her eyes told everything  
that was important...it showed her Saiyan power...her human spirit...her love  
of life and peace...and his eyes narrowed...He opened his mouth to speak,   
but she beat him to it...  
  
"Hello, Vegeta...it's a pleasure to finally meet the Prince of Saiyans..." She   
said coldly. If she acted even a little bit weak, then he would hate her...  
consider her unworthy to be a Princess of the Saiyan race...one of the last  
remaining descendants...  
  
"Who the hell are you?" He asked, eyes blazing angrily...how did this girl   
know who he was? And why did he feel a connection with her.  
  
"Usagi....my name is Usagi..." She whispered, then she smiled/smirked...  
(AN: Think about it! She's his daughter! Of course she's going to take  
after him in SOME way...ponders...well...kinda? lol) "Don't worry about   
me...I'm just here to watch the battle." She said as she sat down   
between both sides of the fight, not taking her eyes off Vegeta...  
  
Vegeta looked confused for a moment, then nodded. "Don't get in the way,  
and I won't kill you right away, little girl..." He growled at her, turning his  
attention towards the Z fighters...but he kept a close watch of her...  
  
He had a feeling that she was important...and powerful...her eyes told all...  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Well! I just LOVE the response I got! In only 4 hours, I had 15 reviews!!!  
lol...I'm glad you liked the fic, so here's Chapter 2! Hope you like it!  
Don't forget to send reviews! The more reviews, the faster the chapters  
get out!!!! lol So email me at   
psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com ...  
Thanx!  
~~Psyche~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Fatherly Love (SM/DBZ)  
By: Psyche  
Email: psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/paradox/  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
She watched them intently The SAibamen kill Yamcha...  
and she couldn't....wouldn't stop them. That one change   
in events could lead to her never being born...after all,   
there had been a relationship between Yamcha and her   
mother...But that wasn't the only reason. She had to let   
things happen like they were supposed to. They had to   
die...Piccolo had to die...Goku must save them...and   
Gohan? Gohan would be hurt...  
  
She still didn't know what she would do when that time   
came...no one would. All she knew, was that when it   
came down to protecting Gohan or her father...she was   
stuck in the middle...undecided...confused...and wanting   
to save both...  
  
So all she could do was watch...and her focus remained   
mainly on Vegeta...She couldn't help but watch him. He  
was arrogant. Cold. Had an ego bigger than his   
power...She had to gain his trust...somehow...and still   
protect them. Still stop all the death that the Androids   
caused...  
  
Vegeta glanced her way again, glaring...and she held his   
gaze. Not backing down...  
  
"Nappa...take care of them..." Vegeta told the large   
Saiyan, never taking his gaze from Usagi's. While the   
others faught, he whispered. "Who are you really?"  
  
"I told you my name is Usagi..." She replied.  
  
"And why are you here?"  
  
"To watch the battle, of course-"  
  
"-To watch the battle or watch me, little *girl*...You   
are beginning to get on my nerves, so I suggest you stop,  
unless you want me to give you a one way trip into the   
next dimension!!"  
  
Usagi smiled slightly. "Don't you think it would be more   
fun to wait on Goku...or as you call him, Kakarot? I   
thought he was the one you want to fight."  
  
His eyes narrowed. This Goku...is Kakarot! He blinked.   
"NAPPA! STOP!" He yelled, just before Nappa tried to   
kill them. Vegeta turned to Nappa. "We are going to wait.   
For two hours. If this Goku doesn't arrive by then, we   
will kill them all..."  
  
Nappa frowned. "But...but WHY?"  
  
"Because I said so!" Vegeta glared angrily.  
  
"Okay...I get it...is it alright if I leave to have some fun?"  
  
"Go right ahead...just be back her in time...okay?"  
  
Nappa grinned and Usagi frowned. He would kill innocent  
people if he left without an...escort...She smirked.  
  
Nappa took off towards the incoming military, and she chose  
to follow. Vegeta watched as she burst into speed...his eyes   
narrowing. She was fast...too fast. he didn't like that at  
all...  
  
The giant of a Saiyan gasped slightly as the blonde teenager  
appeared in front of him.  
  
"Stop, Nappa. If you want to fight, fight me. Leave them  
out of this..." She whispered.  
  
His eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't even be a challenge to me."  
  
She smiled/smirked. "Are you so sure, Nappa? You shouldn't  
underestimate me. I may be small, but I have more power than  
you can imagine..."  
  
Nappa frowned and attacked, his punch, kick, everything flying  
straight through her as if she wasn't really there..."WHAT!?!"  
  
"I told you...Don't underestimate me..."  
  
His frown deepened, and he began to power up. "Now you've   
made me angry, *human*!!!!"  
  
She paused, a small smile forming on his face. "Human? It's...  
been awhile since I've been called that..." She said softly...  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
Usagi flew as quickly as she could. It was dark and no one knew  
where she was. This was bad...very very bad! If one of the   
Androids was to find her she-  
  
"Hello, little Saiyan." A voice whispered and she gasped, turning  
sharply to the right. Leaning casually against the wall was   
Android 17...His dark hair falling around his face...His eyes almost  
glowing with evil. In his hands, he bounced a ball of energy...and  
it was just waiting to be thrown at her.  
  
"Android 17!" She whispered, taking a step back, but it was a use-  
less step, as he was right in front of her before she could blink.   
"W-what...d-do...you...w-want..."  
  
He smirked at her. Suddenly grabbing her neck with his free hand  
and began to squeeze. "I want to you cry out in pain...beg me for  
mercy, Saiyan! I want to her the Princess of Saiyans on her knees  
begging for me to spare her life..." He whispered...  
  
She did cry out in pain...tears filling her eyes...she couldn't breath...  
but she refused to beg.   
  
"Beg! I order you to beg, Saiyan!! Beg me to stop this..." He   
whispered.  
  
Usagi shook her head, closing her eyes tight. Help me! GOHAN!   
TRUNKS!!! She called out in her mind, knowing they couldn't   
hear her...  
  
"Let her go, Android." A voice whispered coldly...Green eyes...blonde  
hair...Super Saiyan...  
  
"Gohan..." She managed to breath.  
  
The Android smirked, dropping her. "Always ruining my fun, aren't  
we Gohan?"  
  
The Saiyan just glared at him.  
  
"Do you really want the Saiyan Princess?" 17 smirked, kicking her   
hard in the stomach. "I don't see why, she's nothing special..."  
Another kick. "Just a little Saiyan with no power...and not strong  
enough to defend herself from one little Android...She couldn't  
defend herself against me..."  
  
Then a second person appeared...Trunks..."Let her go, 17."  
  
The Android grinned again. "Oh look...isn't this just a big happy  
reuni. The last of the Saiyans."  
  
The two Saiyans powered up. "Let her go!!" Trunks growled angrily,  
glancing at the injured Usagi...  
  
"I might as well...but I'll be back, Saiyans..." He whispered, and   
suddenly took off away from them.  
  
They stared...but then Usagi coughed painfully. Gohan lifted her off  
the ground. "It'll be okay, Usagi...shh...just promise me...that you'll   
never go out alone again...never try to fight the Androids, Usagi...  
Promise me!!"  
  
She coughed softly..."I...I promise...Gohan..." And blackness overtook   
her...  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
"It has been a long, long time since I've been called human. I've been  
called many many things in my short life...but I will always prefer  
Usagi, Nappa. That is my name, after all..."  
  
"I don't care *what* your name is, *human*! But you are no match   
for me!!"  
  
Usag laughed softly, then suddenly flew forward, her fist connecting   
with his stomach. Actually, she barely touched him by her standards,  
but it was enough to knock the wind out of the giant Saiyan.  
  
He stared at her in shock...She had actually hit him! Easily!!  
  
"Am I still weak, Nappa?" She smirked...and he gasped. The look on   
her face was almost identical to Vegeta's..."I'll take that as a no."  
She paused. "I'm not your enemy, Nappa...don't make me your  
enemy...I'm not yours nor Vegeta's..." She whispered. "So please,  
don't force me to hurt you again. I don't find the pleasure in the   
pain that is caused..."  
  
She paused again...  
  
"The two hours in almost up, Nappa. I believe we should return...ne?"  
She grinned at him, motioning for him to lead.  
  
But her mind was still focused on her flashback...Goahn...And her   
broken promise. It was all an example of the destruction that the  
Androids caused.  
  
But she had to wait. She had to let most things take their course or  
else...there would be a paradox...and everything would happen  
wrong. The universe could be destroyed....  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Thanx for all the support! I just LOVE reviews!  
There are very few things I love more than reviews...  
And those things only include chocolate, anime, manga,   
fan fics, and anime hunks!!!!!! lol So email me at   
psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com ...   
Thanx!  
~~Psyche~~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Fatherly Love (SM/DBZ)  
By: Psyche  
Email: psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/paradox/  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Vegeta glared as they returned. Nappa was holding his stomach  
as if he had been injured....and the girl had a smug look on her  
face...a look that he often had on his face after he proved that  
he was stronger...His eyes narrowed.  
  
"Nappa, what happened?"  
  
"That girl is more powerful than we thought..." Nappa glanced  
at Usagi and she smiled innocently at him. "I couldn't even  
touch her..."  
  
Vegeta turned to her, eyes angry. "Is this true?"  
  
Usagi just shrugged casually. "He started it." She smirked at   
them.  
  
"...." Vegeta glared, "As soon as I am done with these weaklings,  
I'm going to personally send you into the next dimension, girl!"  
  
Usagi didn't even blink, though inside she felt like crying. It  
didn't work. He does hate me...I guess he's not going to find  
out the truth...I can't tell him, if her learned the truth, then  
he may hate me more.   
  
Vegeta turned to Nappa..."Kill them." He said, and Nappa   
grinned. He went back to the battlefield, ready to kill the  
Zfighters.  
  
Vegeta put on his scouter...it was time to reread this girls power...  
She shouldn't have been able to beat Nappa so easily....Nappa  
had said she was at 8000...but...impossible! His reading said she  
was at...at...9500....Her power...it had risen. Why? His eyes   
narrowed. This girl was powerful...more powerful than they had  
first thought. But for now, she wasn't a threat, and as soon as  
he took care of Kakarot, she would be next.  
  
~~~~  
  
Goku flew as quickly as he could. Was he too late!?! Why had   
this happened! Would he arrive too late!!!!  
  
He took the senshu beans and sped towards the battlefield...it  
was time to fight the Saiyans...  
  
~~~~  
  
Usagi smiled slightly as she felt the power coming towards  
them. "Vegeta...I think you should take a look at your scouter.  
It seems that Goku has arrived at last..." She whispered...  
  
Vegeta glared at her, then looked at his scouter. And gasped.  
"NAPPA! Hurry up and kill them all!! Hurry up!!"  
  
Usagi's eyes narrowed, but she didn't say anything. This was  
supposed to happen...she was sure of it. Before too long,   
Piccolo was also dead...and she cringed. Goku...please come  
soon....what is taking you so long. I want to interfer...  
but I can't. Not when the future rests on what I do...I've  
already done too much... She closed her eyes, unable to   
watch as Piccolo died...and as Nappa tried to kill Gohan.  
  
Usagi knew that Goku was here, long before anyone else  
noticed...and she stared at him...there he was, Goku! She   
smiled.  
  
This was Earth's greatest fighter. She finally met him. She   
stood there in awe for a moment, as their eyes locked....  
  
Goku stared at the strange girl who looked at him in awe....  
Her eyes...told all...It told of the strength within her...and he  
knew she would be important for the future...But for now,  
she was only able to sit and watch...He also saw the Saiyan  
power within her...the same thing that he saw Vegeta's   
eyes...  
  
Vegeta watched the battle between Kakarot and  
Nappa for the moment...and it was a one-sided fight. Nappa  
was losing...and he knew it...finally, Nappa found himself on   
the ground...and Vegeta helping him up.  
  
Usagi's eyes narrowed as her father took Nappa's hand...  
only to destroy the Saiyan. Her father...was ruthless...and  
would someday be powerful...But for now, he was still  
arrogant. When would he learn? She didn't know...but  
the battle was getting interesting...  
  
She watched as Vegeta and Goku began to fight...a battle   
between the two was beautiful, but seemed so slow to her...  
Then she reminded herself where and when she was. To   
the two fighters, this was fast...this was a fight to the death.  
  
She cringed as her father was injured badly by Goku...and  
later when Goku was being crushed by Vegeta's hand, she   
forced herself to watch...And then Gohan and Krillin   
returned. Gohan...he was going to be hurt...badly...and he   
was....he transformed into the ape-like monster...She   
forced herself to stay where she was as Gohan was   
almost killed by Vegeta...it wasn't until the battle was over  
and Krillin was preparing to kill Vegeta that she finally had  
enough...  
  
She appeared next to Krillin just as Goku told him not to   
hurt Vegeta...and looked coldly at Krillin. "Don't hurt him,  
Krillin. Please..."  
  
Krillin sighed...and dropped the sword as Vegeta tried to   
climb into the space ship...  
  
Usagi rushed over and helped the protesting Vegeta..."I'm  
going to go with you, Vegeta..." She whispered, and used   
the small control to call the other ship there...soon, both  
left the protesting Zfighters...  
  
Krillin looked on. Goodluck with your father, Usagi...  
You'll need it......He looked at the injured warriors. Now  
it's time to get all of them healed....and find a way to wish  
the others back...  
  
~~~~  
  
Trunks sighed softly as he landed in the past. (AN: Yeps...I   
knew it! You forgot ALL about our wonderful little Trunks! You  
were SOOO worried bout Usagi, that you completely forgot  
that he even existed! glares...Now aren't you ASHAMED! Who  
could forget TRUNKS! grins and sighs dreamily...I can't...)  
Usagi was dead...She had died because he had left. She died  
because she believed he could save the Earth. She died because  
she trusted him enough to do so...and she had known she was  
going to die...  
  
He looked around him...the past...it was time to destroy Freiza...  
Trunks stood up and prepared for the battle....It was time...  
  
Freiza was surprised at the sight of the *boy*...he was staring  
at them coldly...and it was a familiar look...a look he had only   
seen twice before....from Super Saiyans...He knew there was  
something about this boy...that could kill him if he let it...  
  
Trunks's eyes narrowed as Freiza attacked. It was an easy   
attack to deflect. He was still angry. Very angry. And he had  
the perfect opportunity to take his anger out on Freiza...  
  
So he smirked at them. "It's time you saw the power of a real  
Super Saiyan...and I'm not talking about Goku." He whispered...  
And suddenly, his eyes turned green, his hair turned blonde...  
  
And Freiza gasped. The power this boy possessed was almost   
equal to that of the girl.....He took some steps back. This boy   
was strong!  
  
Before he knew what happened, he had lost the battle, and   
Trunks had won...Freiza's father didn't have much luck against  
him either. And when it was all over, Trunks sighed. The battle  
didn't help his anger any...maybe...maybe meeting Goku would   
help....  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
sings  
60 reviews in my inbox  
60 reviews in my inbox  
take one down...read it aloud  
59 reviews in my inbox!  
grins  
thanx for all the reviews!!! lol  
I just love them!!  
So email me at   
psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com ...   
Thanx!  
~~Psyche~~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Fatherly Love (SM/DBZ)  
By: Psyche  
Email: psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/paradox/  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Trunks turned towards the Zfighters. They had just watched  
him beat Frieza and his father. He looked at them closely...  
There was Krillin, Tien, ChowSu, Yamcha, Bulma...his mother...  
Vegeta...his father...They were staring at him in confusion.  
  
Bulma was staring at him as if in recognition...of something...  
Vegeta had the same look...His face angry...cold...arrogant...  
Vegeta and Usagi looked so much alike when they were angry...  
and when they smiled...and smirked...as they often did...Trunks  
sighed.  
  
"Hello..." He said to them...  
  
~~~~  
  
Usagi closed her eyes for a moment...Should she be doing this?  
Should she have gone with her father instead of staying on Earth?  
She wasn't sure...But something told her that she should do this...  
  
Vegeta was injured...badly. He was unconscious at the moment,   
and if she wasn't there, she..well...she wasn't sure if he'd get the  
right treatment. She had heard something from Gohan once  
about how Saiyans could be put in machines that heal them   
quickly. She had never seen one..they had all be destroyed long  
before she was born...but they had them...whereever they were  
going.  
  
She smiled to herself. The next few weeks would be full of   
unknowns. She had been told of how Vegeta left...and how he  
returned to Namek after the battle with Goku...but still...she had  
no clue what happened between those two events...so with a  
sigh and a long deep breath, she waited for the moment they  
landed......at wherever they were going...  
  
Slowly...she fell asleep...  
  
She woke up a few hours later...to find the door to her space  
ship being opened up by strange creatures wearing clothes  
similar to Vegeta's. They had some equipment which they used  
to scan her with...  
  
"She's Saiyan..." One whispered in awe, stepping away from   
her as she stepped out of the ship.  
  
She looked at them curiously, then at Vegeta's space ship...  
He wasn't there..."Where did you take, Vegeta?" She  
whispered at them coldly, intimidation always worked  
wonders when you needed something done...or answered.  
  
"He...he..h-h-he..is...um...w-we took him to...t-to be...h-healed..."  
One whispered, scared of her...She raised an eyebrow...  
  
"Take me to him..."  
  
They nodded, and quickly led her to him.....  
  
(AN: Ya know...I noticed that I forgot to tell you what she  
was wearing...well...to put it bluntly, think about what Trunks  
wore, then what Gohan wore (you know...like Piccolo) and mix  
them...make them more form fitting...and ya got what SHE wore...  
only...no cape...lol...and no jacket thingy...lol...now! On with the  
fic!!!)  
  
She stayed with Vegeta for awhile...watching him carefully...  
Making sure they didn't do anything to hurt him while he was  
injured...  
  
However...slowly, they began making wise-cracks about him and  
Earth...and she felt a spike in Vegeta's power...he was awake...and  
much stronger...She smirked slightly as the machine cracked...and  
suddenly, they all were blasted by his energy. The "doctors"   
were dead in seconds. When he got out, she was the only one   
still standing.  
  
"YOU!!!" He glared..."What are *you* doing here, brat!?!"  
  
She shrugged. "I thought you might like the company...maybe not...  
but I felt like the company, so I followed you here..."  
  
"Brat! If I wasn't in such a hurry, I'd kill you right now!"  
  
She shrugged again. "Sooo...ready to go to Namek, Vegeta?" She  
smiled at him, making him slightly uneasy.  
  
How did she know that's where I was going to go...? He thought  
angrily.  
  
She looked at him again. "I think we should hurry if we want to get the  
Dragon Balls. Freiza is already on his way there...in fact, he should  
be there soon, so I think that this conversation can wait, don't you?"  
  
He glared at her, then took off towards the space pods...She smiled   
and followed....  
  
~~~~  
  
Vegeta looked at the boy in front of him...he reminded him of   
someone....but who?   
  
Maybe.......  
  
Usagi! Yes....this boy reminded him of that BRAT   
Usagi...the look on his face was so much like Usagi's that he   
could have sworn they were related. And he also held the   
look in his eyes...the look that told all. That told of his   
past...his future...of the Saiyan power within him.  
  
But Usagi was dead...how could this boy be related to her...  
He still remembered her...Usagi...the brat that refused to   
give up. She had somehow found a small place in his heart...and...  
And everyone elses. He remembered Bulma's reaction to  
Usagi's death. It was a reaction only a mother could have...  
but he still didn't understand...that girl...she had been very   
powerful...more powerful than he could imagine....yet had  
died....against Freiza no less....  
  
They had tried the Dragon Balls...but it refused to save her...for   
some reason, it refused to tell why...they all assumed she had  
already been revived by it...they just weren't sure...  
  
Either way...she was dead....but now...she had once again   
bothered him. Why couldn't he forget her? And why did  
this *boy* with the lavender hair...make him think of Usagi....?  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed...and if this boy was like Usagi...  
Would he be just as annoying? He hoped not. There had  
been times he wanted to kill the blonde brat...and times he  
had wanted to protect her....  
  
"So, *boy*, who are you and why are you here?" Vegeta   
growled...  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Thanx...thanx everyone for your support...I really do   
love emails..both positive and negative....I mean...even   
if the person says they hate my story, they at least  
READ my story...so I am happy! They took the time to  
read it, and that is what counts...smiles..well...I don't   
have much left to say except this!  
Has anyone else been out of school thanx to that little  
"Winter Storm" the weather channel is constantly   
talking about...I have...I think that's supposed to be..um..  
snow? all 14 inches of it right outside my door...lol  
NEwayz...keep reading! PLEASE!!! and REVIEW! PLEASE!!  
smiles..Email me at   
psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com ...   
Thanx!  
~~Psyche~~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Fatherly Love (SM/DBZ)  
By: Psyche  
Email: psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/paradox/  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta glared for the hundreth time since he had first met the  
blonde BRAT. The girl was the most annoying person he had never   
met....and he was finding some interesting things out about her...  
Her power level for one. It was NEVER the same when he read  
it...and every time his power rose, hers did as well...That was how  
he had figured out one of her secrets...She was hiding her power,  
trying to keep it below his. She was more powerful than he was,  
and that made him angry...He knew that she could beat Freiza...  
easily. She could become the ruler of the universe in a second,  
yet...she was here...with him!! Why was she following him? What  
was her interest in him!?!  
  
At the moment, they were both flying towards one of the Namek  
villages. And she just had to break the comfortable silence that  
had FINALLY surrounded them.  
  
"..." Was his only response (other than the glare, of course).  
  
"Do you really think you can beat Freiza on your own?" She   
whispered.  
  
Vegeta, for the first time, paused. "Not at the moment...I am not   
strong enough to defeat him yet...that is why I need the Dragon   
Balls. That way, I can wish for immortality...and then defeat   
Freiza..."  
  
"And what about your other wishes...?"  
  
"What other wishes?" He blinked in surprise. Then quickly glared  
at her again.  
  
"The dragon on Namek will grant three wishes...what else do you  
want to wish for...?" She whispered, deep in thought...thoughts  
drifting...If only I had the dragon in my time...I could wish Gohan  
back to life. I could wish everyone the Androids had destroyed  
back to life...  
  
"...I really don't know..." Vegeta whispered, wondering why he was  
telling this girl all this.  
  
"Thank you...for telling me this, Vegeta..." She whispered, smiling to   
herself...Her father was opening up to her. Maybe there was hope...  
Maybe....  
  
"Don't get the wrong idea, brat. I'm still going to kill you..." He   
whispered, though his voice didn't contain the anger it had earlier...  
  
She smiled at him. "Of course..." She whispered....then looked back  
in front of her...they were getting closer to the Namek village...  
  
~~~~  
  
Bulma grumbled to herself as they landed on Namek. She was still  
angry at them...in fact...she had refused to talk to Krillin when he told   
her that Usagi had gone with Vegeta after the battle. She didn't   
know WHAT was happening to her daughter...and she was scared that  
it was something bad...  
  
But Gohan. She still talked to Gohan...after all...this boy was the guy  
her future daughter would fall in love with. Romantic....It was just   
SO romantic...well...except for the part where Gohan dies...now this  
was NOT a Shakespear tragedy...and maybe...maybe Usagi would  
create a happy ending....she hoped so...  
  
"Bulma? Hey...Bulma...what's wrong...?" Gohan asked, concerned...  
  
"Oh...nothing really. I was just wondering if Usagi was okay..."  
  
"You mean that girl that left with Vegeta?"  
  
Bulma nodded.  
  
"I think she's okay...she was stronger than Vegeta...She should be   
able to take care of herself..." Gohan smiled at her. "So, you   
ready to go search for the Dragon Balls?"  
  
Bulma grinned. "I sure am...now...where's Krillin...that baka keeps  
disappearing..."  
  
"I'm right over here Bulma...and...I think we have company..." Krillin  
gestured towards the two powers coming their way...weak powers...  
  
Gohan suddenly turned serious. "I sense them too, Krillin..."  
  
And the two got ready to fight...  
  
~~~~  
  
Vegeta glared again at the boy sitting on the rocks. Everything  
he did kept reminding him of Usagi. And that only angered him  
more...If that *boy* didn't stop staring at him, then he would be  
sent into the next dimension sooner than he was supposed to.  
  
"Could you STOP staring at me, BOY!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"Oh, SHUT UP, Vegeta." Bulma interupted, angrily. "You're just  
angry because he's stronger than you!!"  
  
Vegeta glared at the woman before him. "You stay out of this,   
woman!" And he stormed off to the other side of the clearing they  
were in...  
  
Trunks sighed as he watched his future parents fight....Both had a   
temper that only Usagi could match...Usagi. Everything always came  
back to Usagi. When he saw Gohan, the first thing he thought of   
was Usagi...and how she had always loved Gohan. She probably   
loved Gohan more than she loved him.....And he was sure that she   
would have killed herself on her own had she not died against the  
Androids. Usagi would have rather died than live without Gohan...  
To live without his friendship and the hope that he would someday  
love her like she loved him...Yes. Usagi would have killed herself.  
That was the type of person Usagi was. She couldn't live without  
love...  
  
He closed his eyes for a moment. He had to stop thinking about   
her...he had to stop thinking of what would have happened if he  
had stayed with her...if he had helped her against the Androids...  
  
~~~~  
  
"VEGETA! STOP!!!" Usagi yelled angrily, appearing between him  
and the Nameks at the village. Her eyes were blazing with an   
angry fire that he had never seen before...her eyes...were silver...  
as was her hair...but her power level wasn't much higher than his   
now...she had transformed...somehow...into something amazing.   
And had still managed to hide her true power...  
  
Her voice almost made him flinch...it was cold, angry. "You will   
not TOUCH the Nameks of this village. You will not glare at   
them, you will not threaten them, you will not so much as take   
a step towards them...Do you understand, Vegeta! THESE   
PEOPLE ARE INNOCENT!!! AND IF YOU HURT THEM YOU   
WILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME!!"  
  
Vegeta glared at her, but knew...that he didn't stand a chance  
against her. When she saw that he wasn't going to hurt them...She   
powered down from Super Saiyan..."Vegeta...you need to learn  
that if you want something, you should ask for it nicely and then,  
and only then, do you really get what you ask for..."  
  
She turned towards the Elder Namek in the village. A geniune  
smile appeared on her face as she walked over to talk to him...  
"Hello..my name is Usagi...and that...is my friend, Vegeta. I'm so   
sorry about the trouble he has caused, but we really need the   
Dragon Ball..."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can not give it to you...especially with *him*   
around..."  
  
Usagi glanced back. "Please. You have to understand. Either you  
give the Dragon Ball to us, and you live, or we leave, Freiza comes  
after the Dragon Ball, and you all die...Please...you have to help us.  
If Freiza gets the Dragon Ball, then it is all over. He gets to wish  
for immortality, and the universe is doomed. So...will you help us?"  
  
The Elder Namek saw the pure look in her eyes...and nodded. "Yes."  
  
And soon, both Usagi and Vegeta were gone, of course after telling   
the Nameks that they should leave the village soon...after all...Freiza  
would still come...and if they were there, they would most likely die...  
  
Vegeta glanced at Usagi. Why was she doing this...? She refused to   
fight unless there was an "innocent", as she called it, being   
threatened...What was her goal...and why did he have the sinking   
feeling that she knew more about what was happening than she lead   
him to believe....  
  
~~~~  
  
Gohan stood where he was in fear. Vegeta was standing in front of   
him...asking for his Dragon Ball, which was hidden behind him.  
  
"Boy!! Let me have your Dragon Ball!!"  
  
"I-I don't have...have it..."  
  
"Like hell you don't!" Vegeta was getting angrier and angrier...."You   
are going to give me that Dragon Ball or I am going to-"  
  
"-Vegeta....leave him alone..." Usagi whispered...her eyes flashing   
dangerously. "He doesn't have it with him..."  
  
"But-"  
  
"But WHAT?" Her eyes narrowed, and she let the energy around her  
crackle with power...he already knew she was stronger than him, thanks  
to her little stunt at the Namek village...and Gohan already knew as   
well...for some reason..."You will leave Gohan alone, or I will *make*   
you leave him alone..." Her eyes held a look that almost made him   
cower beneath her gaze. Her eyes were that of a Saiyan...an angry  
Saiyan...and a protective Saiyan.  
  
Vegeta didn't know why...or how...but this girl...she was a Saiyan, and   
a powerful one. But he was sure only four had survived the destruction   
of the planet Vegeta...he was sure of it...and only one hybrid brat  
existed...and he was watching them in awe. Vegeta glared at him.  
  
"Leave, brat!" He growled..."I have some things to discuss with the   
*girl*..."  
  
Gohan nodded, and turned to leave...Usagi distracted Vegeta as Gohan  
lifted up the Dragon Ball and took off.  
  
Vegeta exploded. "What do you want, GIRL!!! What do you want with  
me!! Why are you following me around like this!!!"  
  
Usagi blinked. "I have my reasons-"  
  
"To hell with your reasons!! I want to know why you are hiding your  
true power from me!!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"Because...if you knew my true power, you would hate me, Vegeta. You   
aren't ready to see it yet...no one is...Not until the fight with Freiza..."  
She whispered softly, stunned by his outburst.  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "During the fight with Freiza...I will be the   
only one fighting...and I will personally kill him. There will be no need  
for you to interfer, GIRL..." And he took off...  
  
Usagi paused, then took off after him...blinking back tears. Why did it  
have to be this way...why was she so hurt by his words. And why...why   
did her father have to be such an arrogant, egotistical...Saiyan...  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Well...I know you all wanted to know why I had Usagi die...but I'm evil,  
okay? I'm not going to answer your questions unless you ask nicely...  
and I've already told too many people the truth! So no more! k? I will   
tell you when I'm ready, okay? smiles innocently...don't worry...I'll  
tell you soon enough!!! lol...PLEASE! REVIEWS!! lol  
Email me at   
psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com ...   
Thanx!  
~~Psyche~~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Fatherly Love (SM/DBZ)  
By: Psyche  
Email: psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/paradox/  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
"YOU LIED TO ME!!!" Vegeta growled angrily at Usagi...The poor   
blonde Saiyan Princess was currently sitting on a rock...trying to   
keep from crying as her father's power level got higher and   
higher. "You said he didn't have the Dragon Ball!! You lied!!! You   
knew all along he had it, didn't you!!!!"   
  
She cringed. "I had to, Vegeta! I had to tell you that in order to   
ensure that THEY had the Dragon Ball!" She looked away.  
  
Suddenly, a punch connected with her cheek and she was thrown   
back away from Vegeta. "Stay away from me, girl...Get out of my   
sight. And leave me the hell alone..."  
  
Usagi reached up slowly to touch her bruised cheek. The hit   
hadn't really hurt her...the Androids had done worse to her...to her   
and those she loved...but she hadn't loved the Androids...This time...  
it has been her own father to hit her. She deserved it...after all,   
she had deceived him...  
  
Slowly, she turned to leave. "Alright, Vegeta...." She whispered...  
"Goodbye..." And she flew off...  
  
~~~~  
  
Freiza grabbed the last scouter...all the others had been destroyed,   
but he had kept one hidden...safe from all eyes. He knew that there  
would be someone out there smart enough to destroy them and he   
wouldn't keep all his eggs in one basket..."He turned on the scouter,   
searching for power readings...all the readings came in groups....  
except for two...and one was Vegeta...the other...the other had a power   
equal to his own...And that scared him. He needed to deal with this   
power quickly. Or else he could die fighting it....  
  
Meanwhile, the Ginyu force would take care of the rest of the   
small bands of fighters hiden around the planet...Vegeta included...  
  
He sent them after the Dragon Balls...knowing that they would   
succeed...  
  
~~~~  
  
Usagi closed her eyes as she sat on the top of the small plateau   
that was on the island. Her father hated her...It was over now...  
How could she ever regain his trust...earn his love...his approval...  
  
Tears coursed down her cheeks....Why...Why does he hate me so   
much...I was only doing what I had to do to perserve the important  
events in the timeline.... She held back a sob....  
  
"Oh look...a little girl...what's wrong? Loose your little dolly?" A   
new voice whispered.  
  
She turned quickly towards it, eyes narrowing. "Freiza." She   
whispered.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Usagi..." She said coldly, eyes narrowing.  
  
"Do you know that you have a high power level, Usagi?" He   
raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Of course...do you know that it is higher than your power level,   
Freiza?" She said sarcastically.  
  
Freiza's eyes narrowed. "That is where you are wrong...girl...It is   
no where near as high as mine is..."  
  
"We'll see..." She whispered...but inside she was terrified. She   
couldn't fight Freiza...she couldn't hurt him...because if she did...then   
Goku would never fight him...Neither would Gohan or Krillin...or Piccolo   
or Vegeta...Goku wouldn't turn Super Saiyan...and it would all be   
useless...hopeless.  
  
And she was helpless against Freiza...She could only stay alive...  
And to do that, she had to have a plan. As a Super Saiyan, she could   
beat him...but as Usagi...never.  
  
She allowed herself to power up into Super Saiyan. Her silver hair   
and eyes glowing with power. Freiza's scouter read her power....and it   
was quite a power.  
  
"Freiza...are you ready to fight?" She whispered...and Freiza smirked.  
  
He raised his palm towards her and the battle began...  
She dodged and he dodged...she attacked and he attacked....  
  
Freiza had the upper hand because she wasn't able to attack him...not   
truly attack him...and soon, he was able to punch her...over and over   
again...If only she could use her true power...then maybe she wouldn't   
be beaten...but that didn't really matter, did it? Her father hated her...  
The time line was more important...maybe Trunks *would* succeed in   
stopping the Androids....  
  
Then suddenly, Freiza stopped attacking her. "Leave the girl alone,   
Freiza..." A new, softer voice whispered.  
  
"Another Namek..." Freiza seemed to grumble to himself.  
  
Usagi felt someone helping her stand...and looked up, a small smile   
on her face...."Hello...Nail...." She whispered. "It's good to finally...  
meet you..." Usagi smiled slightly..."I'll let you take it from here..."  
  
Nail nodded at her. "It's good to meet you, Usagi..." He   
whispered...  
  
And she was left wondering.....How did he know my name?  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Gomen...but I just wanted Usagi to feel what the others felt   
everytime she said/did something that she wasn't supposed to know...  
lol...NEwayz...I just want to say hi! thanx for the reviews! And it   
is past midnight where I live...so I will be going to bed soon...lol  
JA NE!! oh!! Don't forget to email me at   
psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com ...   
Thanx!  
~~Psyche~~ 


	8. Chapter 8

Fatherly Love (SM/DBZ)  
By: Psyche  
Email: psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/paradox/  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Vegeta stared off into space for a moment. He often did this  
over the last few years...ever since Usagi died. He couldn't   
help but blame himself for her death. It had been protecting   
him.....  
  
He could still remember the look on her face as Freiza attacked   
him...and he could still remember how she selflessly threw herself   
in the blasts way, taking all of it...  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
Usagi had stared at him for a moment....almost pleading for   
forgiveness for something..."I guess...I get to die...for someone...  
I loved..." She whispered. Cringing in pain..."At least...I got...  
my wish. I finally met you...fa-" And her voice disappeared,   
midword.  
  
Her silver eyes and hair had reverted back to its original color...  
and she had slumped to the ground beside him. He had been too   
shocked to noticed the next attack from Freiza....he had been   
thrown away from her...and the battle continued.....until Kakarot   
arrived and stopped Freiza...  
  
And then Freiza attacked him, killing him....at least he thought so...  
He had been revived some time later...and there was Usagi...still   
dead...her energy...it had disappeared. Her face was set in a look   
of slight pain. And Vegeta just stared at her...surprised. The   
little blonde girl he had met not too long ago...had touched his   
heart....and now she was dead? Dead because of him...  
  
He had seen the Dragon...and remembered that there was a wish...  
Another wish he could make. He could save her. Right then. Wish   
her back to life...but he had been too late...and disappeared...only   
to find that she had not been brought to Earth with the others...  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
Vegeta thought back. She had loved him. Why? What was her   
connection to him...what!?! He closed his eyes...He would have   
killed Freiza had the boy not shown up. He would have taken   
revenge for her death...a death he could not stop. But Freiza was   
dead...and he had no one to take his anger out on...at least not   
yet, anyway.  
  
Suddenly, he looked up...The power! Coming straight towards   
the Earth. What was that power!?! Kakarot? He couldn't have   
been that powerful....But it was! It felt like his power....  
  
~~~~  
  
Nail had been injured by Freiza...and both had been left to die   
by the tyrant. But she wasn't going to let that happen. Soon, the   
skies darkened...the Dragon had been called upon..and it wasn't   
too long after that that Piccolo had shown up.  
  
His eyes narrowed at the sight of Usagi and Nail. "What are you   
doing here, *girl*?" He growled angrily.  
  
She smiled slightly at him, then looked down sadly, remembering   
the look on her fathers face when he had punched her. "I'm...I'm   
not quite sure, Piccolo. But we must hurry...Freiza has found them...  
He'll kill them!" She whispered, eyes begging for him to hurry.  
  
"Hurry to do what!?!"  
  
Nail coughed, catching their attention. "If...if you fuse with me,   
then you can be just as powerful as Freiza is...you can beat him..."  
  
"Please, Piccolo...it's the only way...you'll die if you don't..." She   
whispered.  
  
He stared at her..."Okay...how does this work..." He paused for a   
moment. "But remember, as soon as this is over I'm going to start   
charging you rent..." He whispered.  
  
Usagi smiled slightly. She could see why Gohan cared so much for   
Piccolo..why Gohan had looked up to him as a mentor and second   
father. Piccolo was really kindhearted...  
  
It wasn't five minutes later that the two were on their way towards   
the battle...  
  
"So...why are you here, Usagi?" Piccolo whispered. "Even King Kai   
has no clue who you are..."  
  
She smiled slightly, Piccolo was a silent person most of the time...and   
if she told him the truth...he wouldn't tell a soul. "I'm from the future..."  
She whispered in response.  
  
"The future?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
She nodded. "Vegeta is my father....in the future..." She sighed. "But   
he died soon after I and my brother were born. Two Androids killed   
everyone....including Gohan...right before I left. I came back in time   
to stop the Androids...but the time machine was programed wrong...and   
I had already been badly injured by the Andriods...so I was sent to   
the wrong time."  
  
"So...you are a Saiyan?"  
  
She smiled. "Half-Saiyan...like Gohan......Bulma is my mother." She   
chuckled at the shocked expression on his face. "I guess it's a little   
hard to believe...but it's true..." She whispered, staring off into   
space for a moment, then her eyes narrowed. "We need to hurry...  
The others aren't faring so well..."  
  
He nodded and they both picked up speed...  
  
~~~~  
  
They flew towards the space ship. Goku! Goku was back! When they   
arrived, there he was, standing in the most rediculous outfit he had   
ever seen...and beside him was a girl of about 18. She had silver hair   
and eyes...And she was staring at them blankly...quite a different   
expression from Goku's cheerful one.  
  
"Hey guys! It's good to see you again..." He trailed off when he   
noticed that all of them were staring at the girl beside him. "Aww...  
come on guys...don't tell me you forgot all about Usa-chan..."  
  
"Usagi...? You...you're alive?"  
  
Vegeta, Trunks, and Bulma all whispered at the exact same time.  
  
Usagi stared at Trunks....and stared...Over the last few years, she had   
not forgotten about her brother. She had trained hard to help him   
defeat the Androids...Suddenly, tears found their way down her   
cheek, and before any of them could react, she was hugging Trunks...  
and he her.  
  
"I thought you were dead, Usa...I thought the Androids had killed you!"  
Trunks whispered as he held his now 'older' sister.  
  
"I missed you so much, Trunks..." She cried. "I missed you so much..."  
  
He hugged he close to him. "I thought you were dead...I thought you   
had left me..." He whispered to his sister. "Don't you ever do that to   
me again..."  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
smiles innocently...so now you know..well...kinda? lol...I'm just so HAPPY  
that ya'll like my story!! lol..blushes in embarrassment...my inbox is over-  
flowing with reviews...I've had people email me and I've had people IM   
me w/ Yahoo! Messanger! lol...all I can say...is...THANK YOU!!!  
Email me at   
psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com ...   
Thanx!  
~~Psyche~~ 


	9. Chapter 9

Fatherly Love (SM/DBZ)  
By: Psyche  
Email: psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/paradox/  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
My daughter...this entire time...she was my daughter. And I didn't   
even notice the resemblence.... He thought bitterly. Usagi was   
still standing next to Trunks, having just told the rest of them the   
truth (and given Goku his medicine)...My own daughter....after all   
I did to her...She still saved me.  
  
He closed his eyes. Usagi....little Usagi...not so little anymore...She   
had been 16 years old when he had last seen her...and she had   
grown up...Spent the last two or so years with Goku...  
  
He scowled. That 3rd class Saiyan had not only become a Super   
Saiyan before him...but spent the last TWO years training HIS   
daughter...And that made him angry. Who was HE to train his   
daughter...especially Usagi. The girl who would have given her life   
for any one of them...  
  
"Usagi." Vegeta opened his angry eyes and looked at the silver-haired   
girl.  
  
She looked at him, straight into his eyes. Her silver eyes still held   
everything they had when he had first seen them...but it...wasn't until   
then that he noticed...she was still a Super Saiyan. Why? How? He   
didn't know...  
  
"Yes, Vegeta? Father?" She whispered coldly...She wasn't sure if he   
would accept her...not after the way he had rejected her on Namek.   
  
"We're leaving." He said, and her eyes widened...  
  
"Um..and where are we going?" She whispered.  
  
"To train." Usagi blinked...then nodded.  
  
She turned to the others, including Trunks. "It appears that I have...a...  
previous engagement. I'll be back as soon as I can..." She looked at   
Trunks...hugging him. "I'll miss you, Trunks...Train hard."  
  
"You too..." He whispered, then looked at his father. He wouldn't stop   
them....if Vegeta wanted to train with Usagi, then Trunks wouldn't stop   
him...  
  
The others watched as Vegeta lifted up off the ground, Usagi following.   
  
~~~~  
  
Two years later....The day the Androids arrive....  
  
"This isn't them..." Trunks whispered angrily. (he's now 18...and Usa   
is 20) Standing before them were Androids 19 and 20...one was actually   
Dr. Gero.  
  
"What do you mean, it's not them?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Exactly what I said..this isn't them...the Androids in the future   
different...I don't know why...but when we came back in time, Usagi and   
I must have disrupted the timestream a little." His eyes narrowed. Which   
reminded him. Usagi and Vegeta had been missing for the last TWO years!  
  
He glared at the Androids. Goku was currently fighting 19...and it wasn't   
a winning battle either. His energy was being drained. And to make things   
worse, he was in pain. The virus was attacking him...  
  
"We have to help him!!" Piccolo said and rushed forward as 20 sent a blast  
towards them. It never touched him...but he was thrown away from it by   
some unknown force.   
  
20 smirked. "That was *too* easy." Then, the next thing he knew was he   
was being punched into a mountain....19 was tripped and thrown over towards   
20.  
  
"You!" Piccolo glared at Vegeta. "It was YOU that stopped me."  
  
Vegeta smirked from where 19 had last stood.... "Only *I* will kill, Kakarot..."   
He said with a smirk...his blonde hair and green eyes filled with energy and   
power.  
  
Standing where 20 had been was Usagi...now 20 years old... The years with   
her father had taken their toll. She looked much stronger, and her eyes held   
a look very similar to Vegeta's...She was very intimidating as her entire body  
glowed silver...her eyes and hair...She glared at the Androids. "You aren't   
them..." She whispered coldly, angrily. "These aren't the same Androids,   
father..."   
  
His eyes narrowed slightly. "It doesn't matter...an Android is an Android...  
and either way, I'm going to destroy them."  
  
Usagi nodded. "Be careful, we can't since their power levels. And it   
appears they are capable of draining energy." She turned towards the   
Zfighters for the first time since she arrived back, nodding at them.   
"Yamcha...take Goku to his house. Give him the medicine...and hurry." She   
whispered coldly.  
  
Yamcha nodded, knowing that it wouldn't be wise to disobey her...  
  
She turned back towards the Androids and Vegeta. "They're all yours,   
father." She said with a smirk....  
  
Trunks stared at his sister. What had happened to her? Was this what   
happens when someone trains with Vegeta? Obviously all the traits she   
had inherited from her father had come out when she spent enough time   
with him.  
  
They all watched as Vegeta quickly decapitated 19. All but Usagi had   
stunned looks on their faces...Then 20 decided it would be better if he   
ran away from them. Usagi's eyes narrowed slightly. "We must follow   
him..." And the two Super Saiyans took off after him, a second later,   
the others did as well...  
  
Soon, Trunks caught up with his sister and father. It was silent...until   
Usagi broke the silence. "Trunks, was it just me, or did Android 20   
look a little like Dr. Gero."  
  
"Yes...I..I think you're right."  
  
She nodded to herself. "Isn't it true that 17 and 18 destroyed Dr. Gero   
when he activated them?"  
  
"Right again...What point are you getting at?"  
  
"Dr. Gero named his Androids from when they were created. Obviously,   
he's already created 17 and 18...he just hasn't activated them yet. If he   
was in trouble, I'm pretty sure the first thing he would do was activate   
them...and because of the changes already made to the timeline...we can't   
know for sure if they will be the same strength they were in our time."  
  
"Meaning they could be weaker?"  
  
Her eyes flashed slightly. "Or stronger...."  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Well...I really hope you like this chapter...shrugs...grins...I probably   
won't get Chapter 10 up today...I might not have the computer long enough   
to...k? lol..NEwayz! REVIEWS! I LOVE REVIEWS! There is nothing that   
makes me happier than people criticing my fan fic!! lol...NEwayz!!!!  
Email me at   
psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com ...   
Thanx!  
~~Psyche~~ 


	10. Chapter 10

Fatherly Love (SM/DBZ)  
By: Psyche  
Email: psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/paradox/  
  
~~~~  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
Okay...before I go ANY further...you MUST read this!!! k?   
You all know I LOVE you to death, don't you? smiles..well...  
if not, now you do! lol...NEwayz!!!  
  
Already I've had ppl asking some ?'s such as "How were Usagi   
and Trunks conceived if Usagi and Vegeta were gone during   
that time...?"  
  
ANSWER: I screwed with the timeline a bit...they were   
conceived right BEFORE and I mean RIGHT BEFORE Goku and   
Usagi returned, k? Don't ask for details...cuz REALLY ppl,   
this is NOT hentai or any other stuff like that, okay? Well...  
that would make Chibi-Usagi and Chibi-Trunks to be about...  
ponders...1 1/2 years old...so if Bulma is mentioned, just   
think that the babies are w/ the grandparents and/or a   
babysitter...k? and a NICE one too, okay?  
  
NEwayz! I'm SO sorry I didn't add that to the fic when I should   
have...I was just SO caught up in the moment (like I'm sure most of   
you were as well...cough Jade Nova cough Larania cough   
winks to notice that I left that out...actually...about 10 people have   
asked me that! And that's a GOOD thing! That means you are actually   
READING my fic!! Thanx!! winks....  
  
NEwayz....ponders if she can remember other questions......can't  
Well...I guess that's all of my rambles for now! lol...Ja!  
  
~~Psyche~~  
  
PS: Now on with the fic!!  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 10  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
"We still have a chance to stop him..." Bulma said. "If you find   
his lab, you could destroy the Androids *before* he activates   
them..."  
  
Usagi stood off to the side with Vegeta. Trunks didn't   
understand it. Bulma could have been killed by Android 20...but   
the two hadn't even glanced her way during that entire time...they   
hadn't tried to save her or anything. He expected something like   
that from Vegeta...but...Usagi? Never. Where was the inner light?   
Where was the kindess? The willingness to give her life for   
another?  
  
~~During Usa's and Vege's Training~~  
  
Usagi dodged another of Vegeta's attacks and his eyes narrowed.  
"Weak!! You aren't attackin me, girl!!" He tried to punch her, but   
she barely dodged it...They were both Super Saiyan now...and as a   
Super Saiyan, his power was almost equal to hers. But she wasn't   
attacking him back. "ATTACK ME!!"  
  
"But...I don't want to hurt you, father?" Usagi replied.  
  
Suddenly, he punched her, sending her into a wall. Before she could   
react, he had her pinnded against it. "I am *not* Kakarot, girl...I will   
not go easy on you...I do not play *fair* and neither do the Androids...  
Am I right?" She nodded slightly. "I will not settle for less than   
what you are capable of, Usagi...so...FIGHT BACK!!" He prepared a   
blast....  
  
"I can't hurt you, father..." She whispered, but it was too late..the   
attack was already flying towards her, and she quickly tried to block   
it...failing. The blast sent her back against a wall on the opposite side   
of the training room of the Space Ship they had "borrowed" from   
Bulma's dad. She slowly drifted back to the floor, coughing painfully.  
  
Vegeta landed beside her. "Not everyone will fight fair, Usagi." He   
whispered. "You shouldn't hold back...daughter...it could get you   
killed."  
  
She looked at him, letting his words sink in, then wiped the blood   
from the side of her lip and smirked at him. "Let's continue, father."   
She stood up. She would do anything to be a good fighter...anything   
to be like her father. And now that she finally had the chance to   
train with her father, she wouldn't destroy it. She finally...had a   
chance to be like him.  
  
Over the next few months, every time they sparred, it was faught til   
one or both fell unconscious. They pushed themselves to the limits and   
beyond. They soon knew each others moves inside out, and that forced   
them to create knew ones...to be creative. It made them think. Slowly,   
they grew closer, and learned to trust each other...  
  
During one of their short breaks, Usagi finally decided to ask a question   
that had been plaguing her from the beginning. "Father...when it comes   
time to fight the Androids, will you try to fight them on your own?"  
  
He was silent for a long moment. "No. I won't. You are a true Saiyan   
Princess. And my daughter. You will fight along side me, Usagi...As   
long as you promise me one thing...Don't ever let anything distract you   
from the battle. If the Androids see that you have a weakness, then   
they will exploit that weakness til the end...Just like I would, Usagi...  
Promise me, okay?"  
  
Usagi stared at him curiously, then nodded. "I promise, father...Nothing   
is more important than defeating the Androids..."  
  
~~Back to Present~~  
  
Usagi and Vegeta lifted off the ground, preparing to chase after Android   
20. But Trunks flew in the way. "Stop! Please...if you fight the Androids,   
you could die!!"  
  
"Move Trunks." Usagi whispered. Please don't make me make you get   
out of my way, Trunks...please... "We know what we're doing."  
  
Trunks frowned. "You don't know how strong they are, Usa...Maybe you   
don't seem to remember the Androids so well after all these years...but I   
sure as hell can-"  
  
The next thing he knew was Vegeta had punched him hard in the stomach.  
  
"Come on, Usagi. We have to find teh Androids..."  
  
She nodded and they took off...Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan and   
took off after them...  
  
Usagi...what has happened to you? Where did this thirst for battle come   
from? Can't you remember what Gohan taught you? Any of it at all....?  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Gomen..gomen nasai...I don't mean for it to be short...but I don't have much   
time and I am really really tired...gomen...begs for mercy...NEwayz...  
most of what I needed to say is above!!! lol...so!!!  
Email me at   
psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com ...   
Thanx!  
~~Psyche~~ 


	11. Chapter 11

Fatherly Love (SM/DBZ)  
By: Psyche  
Email: psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/paradox/  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Dear Readers,   
  
READ THIS!!  
  
Thus is the second in a letter to my readers...one will appear in   
every chapter, answering questions and pointing out little things   
I forgot to add in the previous chapters!! grins  
  
Here are a few questions that need to be answered:  
  
How did Nail know who Usagi was?  
  
~~Well, Nail seems to be a smart person, you know, in DBZ he   
seems to know more than he lets one...so...shrugs....I just felt   
that it would be fun to make Usagi a little confused...shrugs......  
after all, she did that to everyone else, she deserved a little   
taste of her own medicine...  
  
What did Gohan teach her?  
  
~~This question gave me the PERFECT idea for some of my chapters  
...grins...so don't forget to ask the questions...you may give me ideas   
that could make my fic even BETTER! lol...  
  
Well...here's some details I left out in previous chapters...some of   
you just COULDN'T picture what Usagi looked like, I guess I gave   
a poor description a couple of chapters back...so here we go!  
  
Eyes: Blue   
Super Saiyan Eyes: Silver  
Hair: Blonde, out of the odango and down to her midthigh, not VERY   
thick...like Usagi's hair in Sailor Moon!!  
Super Saiyan Hair: Silver, out of odango and down to her ankles,   
VERY thick, I mean...VERY VERY thick...lol...  
Clothes: She NOW wears cloths like Gohan's/Piccolo's...k? However  
She doesn't have the cape....k? lol...After all, she may want to be   
just like Vegeta, but I just can't picture her wearing the Saiyan armor! lol...  
  
Well...I hope that helps you out!! That's all for now!! Don't forget to   
ASK QUESTIONS!!! lol...and REVIEW!! lol....ja ne!  
  
~~Psyche~~  
  
PS: Now...ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 11  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
The three half-saiyans sat quietly in the small kitchen. Trunks and Usagi   
were 15 years old...Gohan was 21......Trunks sat silently staring at a punch   
of pictures...they were of the past Zfighters...Gohan was reading his book,   
and Usagi....sat with her eyes closed, thinking about (you guessed it) her   
father. The Prince of Saiyans. She had never met him...she wanted that   
more than anything....  
  
"Usagi...what are you thinking about...?" Gohan's voice interupted her   
thoughts.  
  
"Vegeta..." She whispered.  
  
"Oh." He whispered, thinking back...Vegeta had been foolish. The Saiyan   
Prince had been a genius, but it had been his arrogance that had killed   
him...and Usagi was so much like Vegeta it sometimes scared him. Usagi   
had a hidden power, like Gohan knew he himself had...deep within. But   
until Usagi set that power free, she would continue to be too weak to   
defeat the Androids...Slowly, she was showing this power. But she was so   
focused on being just like Vegeta, that he was afraid she would follow in   
her fathers footsteps.  
  
"What was it like to have a father, Gohan..." She whispered to him,   
suddenly.  
  
Gohan blinked, surprised...."I...I...I don't know how to explain it, Usagi...  
But...he was always there for me...He taught me to be who I am today...if   
it weren't for my father and Mr. Piccolo...I wouldn't be the fighter I am   
today...."  
  
"I wish I could fight...like you, Gohan..."  
  
He looked at her sadly. "It's not what it seems, Usagi...fighting isn't just   
winning. It involves many battles, and there is no garrantee that you will   
win. If anything, the Androids have shown us that..."  
  
Usagi stared into space for a moment. "What was my father like, Gohan?"  
She whispered.  
  
"Arrogant. He refused to believe that something or someone was stronger   
than him. And it killed him..." He whispered..."Usagi...Please! You have to   
understand. No matter *how* powerful you are, never get overconfident!   
It will kill you every time...it killed Vegeta...and if you let it, it will kill you   
as well..."  
  
She stared down at her hands for a moment...nodding slowly. Gohan wasn't   
satisfied. Did she really understand what he was saying!?! Did she really   
believe him? She, unlike Trunks and himself, had a need to fight...just like   
Vegeta and Goku. She had a need to learn the battle...He frowned, taking   
her chin in his hand and forcing her to look at him...  
  
Her eyes widened slightly, he was so close. He stared straight into her   
eyes...seeing the power within her..."Usagi...do you understand me! *Never*   
loose the love you have within you! Never become cold-hearted...Never   
give up on those around you! If you do, then you would be no better than   
the Androids..."  
  
Trunks looked up slowly to the side, letting Gohan's words sink in...He was   
sure that Usagi would never loose the light...never loose the innocence she   
had obtained, even in the midst of all the death and pain their world had...  
But why would Gohan be saying this if he wasn't afraid that she might....  
  
~~~~  
  
Android 17 and Android 18 stepped out of the cages that had previously   
held them. Dr. Gero was an idiot..thinking he could control them, and they   
knew it. If he thought that one small hand held control could stop them   
from what they were planning, then he wasn't much of a scientist...  
  
Before Dr. Gero knew it, they had turned against him, and the control was   
destroyed...  
  
"Well..well...well....what do we have here? Another Android?" Android 17   
smirked as he and 18 walked over to the 'cage' holding Android 16.  
  
"Don't touch him!!" Gero yelled...but was interupted when a blast opened   
the door to the lab, only to reveal two Saiyan...Vegeta and Usagi. Both   
glowed with an inner energy. Their eyes were cold, though Usagi's   
revealed a burning hate...a need for revenge...  
  
She looked straight at Android 17 (he's the one that killed Gohan, k? sniffles  
Gohan...I MISS GOHAN!! sobs.......sighs dreamily......blushes....um...on with   
the fic...lol) and their eyes connected. He didn't like what he saw there...he   
saw a perfect fighter. He saw a person who had total control and knew it...  
(Okay..the look Gohan had in his eyes when he faught Cell...however...she's not   
as strong as Gohan was....shrugs...she just has total control over her power...)   
This type of control was to be feared...it left no room for arrogance, no room   
for mistakes.  
  
She stared at him, letting him see that she hated him...that she would kill   
him...  
  
Android 18 glanced at her companion. "17? Hey...wake up...we have stuff   
we need to do..."  
  
17 glared at the Usagi, turning back to the task at hand...Dr. Gero. And   
Android 16...  
  
"STOP!" Gero yelled....by this time, the other Zfighters had arrived to watch   
watch was happening..."You mustn't activate Android 16!!"  
  
The next thing Gero knew, was 17 was attacking him...The last thing he ever   
knew was that they had killed him...  
  
Usagi's eyes flashed slightly for a moment. "They are stronger than before...  
Much stronger..." She whispered to her father...  
  
"Just like we expected them to be..."  
  
Suddenly, a gasp came from behind him...  
  
"They're here." Usagi whispered, referring to the Zfighters behind them...  
  
"Are...are they the Androids..." Krillin's voice said with a slight shake of   
fear within it."  
  
"Yes. They are! We have to destroy them!! Before they get away..." Trunks   
suddenly said, powering up to attack.  
  
"You will do no such thing..." Usagi whispered. "Leave the Androids to us,   
Trunks..."  
  
"What!?! Usagi, have you lost your mind...they will kill you!"  
  
"Maybe. They are too strong for you, Trunks..." She said coldly to her, not   
once glancing back in his direction.  
  
"We have to destroy them NOW!" Trunks said, transforming into the Super   
Saiyan he was, and attacking the Androids...When he was done, the entire   
lab was flat...rubble.  
  
"Stupid boy..." Vegeta whispered...  
  
"Oh, that was just *terrific* Trunks...You managed to destroy the lab, but   
you forgot to hit the target you were aiming for." Usagi said sarcastically,   
looking out towards the dust surrounding the lab...When it cleared, Androids   
17 and 18 were standing there, holding Android 16. "Now they know how   
powerful you are...they don't even consider you a threat anymore..."  
  
"But...But..."  
  
"But *what*!?!" Usagi whispered angrily. Trunks stared at his sister in shock,  
as did the rest of the Zfighters. Piccolo's eyes narrowed...this couldn't be the   
same girl he had talked to on Namek...it couldn't be...but it was...  
  
Androids 17 and 18 stared at the group for a moment, then turned back to the   
task at hand, setting Android 16 free. They opened the 'cage' that held him...  
  
"Hello." 17 said.  
  
Android 16 didn't respond, just stood where he was, silent.  
  
"Didn't you hear us! We said hello!" 17 said in annoyance.  
  
"..."  
  
Android 18 looked at 16 curiously. "He's obviously the big, silent type...so...  
where do you want to go next?"  
  
"Did you say Goku?" Android 16's voice startled them, and they turned to   
find him staring at them.  
  
"He was programmed to kill Goku..." Android 17 whispered. "So 16, do you   
want to go find Goku?"  
  
Android 18 smirked. "That might be fun..." She whispered. 16 didn't reply.  
  
They lifted off the gorund, taking off...Usagi and Vegeta didn't waste any   
time going after them. The last thing they heard before they left was   
Trunk's sad voice whispering..."Usagi, you're going to get us all killed."   
  
~~~~  
  
"We have company..." Android 18 said in annoyance, glancing back at the   
two Saiyans that were flying closer and closer to them. Before too long,   
the two had caught up with the Androids, flying until they came to a stop   
in front of 17 and 18.  
  
"Who are you?" 17 asked, staring at the silver girl.  
  
"Usagi...Princess of the Saiyans..." She whispered coldly. "Vegeta's   
daughter." With every word, she let her power grow. Her hair rose   
around her...the rocks lifted off the ground, swirling around her in a   
beautiful dance. Her eyes continued to stare at him, coldy...angrily...  
hate burning within her....  
  
~~During Usagi and Vege's training~~  
  
Usagi awoke with a gasp...the dream...it has been so real. "Damn." She   
whispered as she remembered where and when she was....It had been real.   
"I'm going to make those Androids pay for what they have done..." She   
whispered harshly to herself.  
  
"Good...Let the hate and anger build you, Usagi...let it strengthen your   
resolve...let it increase your power and speed." Vegeta's voice said softly.   
She looked over to find him sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall.   
He was staring out the winder at the stars that drifted by. "But don't let   
it consume you, daughter. Revenge can be a deadly thing...If it takes   
control of you, it could kill you long before the Androids do. If you let it   
take over...you *will* die, Usagi."  
  
"But...I don't know if I can face them...not like this..." She closed her eyes   
in shame, looking away from him.  
  
"What did the Androids do, Usagi...? What makes you hate them so much..."  
  
She held back tears..."They...they...They killed Gohan!! They killed him!   
Right in front of me! Without mercy! And I had been unable to stop them!!   
I had been too weak!!" She felt a tear run down her cheek.  
  
Vegeta watched her silently...."Are you really mad at the Androids, Usagi...  
Or are you mad at yourself...for not saving him?"  
  
"I...I don't know anymore. I really don't know!" She couldn't stop the tears...  
and they fell freely. Vegeta was there in a second, holding her. Rocking her   
gently as only a father could do. Comforting her.  
  
"Usagi...shh...it's okay...let it all go now..." He whispered. "Let it all go...don't   
keep it bundled inside...it could kill you....more than any other emotion...this   
one can kill you. Love is a dangerous thing, Usagi, and makes people do things   
that they would never have done before. If the Androids found out you had   
this weakness, then they would use it to the fullest....don't let them, Usagi...  
Don't let them learn of your love...keep it hidden, then after it's all over...you   
can let it come through. Let it all go now, before it kills you, Usagi..."  
  
~~~~  
  
Usagi had taken her fathers words to heart. During her training, she became   
more ruthless. She set her goal, and that was to become a perfect fighter...  
no emotions to stand in her way. She would kill the Androids in a fight...she   
had finally realized that THEY were the cause of Gohan's death. Not her...  
  
THEY were the ones....Android 17. He was the one she would destroy. And   
finally have complete revenge for Gohan's death....Android 17 was unable to   
tear his gaze away from hers...He narrowed his eyes...and attacked....  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta stared at Android 18 with a smirk. He too, powered up...  
But it was obvious that he wasn't as strong as his daughter...and Android 18   
smirked right back at him...then flew forward...attacking him...  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
I hope this is better! I haven't had much time to work on it! I've had school,   
and have been working on my research paper...NEwayz! I hope this is long   
enough for you all! lol...NEwayz! All that REALLY needs to be said, as I said   
LAST chapter, is above! lol grins..lol...NEwayz! Email me at   
psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com ...   
Thanx!  
~~Psyche~~ 


	12. Chapter 12

Fatherly Love (SM/DBZ)  
By: Psyche  
Email: psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/paradox/  
  
~~~~  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
Hello! lol...the Third Edition in my Letter to the Readers!  
I hope you all have enjoyed the fic so far!! lol Well...This   
fic will not only answer some of your questions...but   
create some NEW ones...smirks...and since I haven't had   
any real questions that I can answer, I'll just leave that   
part out of the letter! grins..NEwayz!!  
  
~~Psyche~~  
  
PS: On with the fic!!!!  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 12  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Trunks flew...quickly. How could he have been so blind to the   
need to fight...the look in her eyes....the burning desire to be on   
the battlefield? He didn't know...he could never know...he had   
never felt it. But he knew Usagi did. Just like his father did...  
Just like Goku did. And he knew that no matter what they did   
she would always feel that way. She was a Saiyan...a Saiyan   
Princess....more worthy of the royal title than he was. He knew,   
deep down, that she was the heir to Vegeta's throne. That is why   
he had taken her...to train her. His father had seen the look in   
her eyes. She had the potential to become the greatest fighter   
in the universe...but now...now she was like Vegeta. She had   
become arrogant...and it would kill her...It would kill them..and   
if they got in her way, he was sure she would kill them   
personally....  
  
~~~~  
  
Piccolo flew...as quickly as he could. This was bad...very very bad.   
The Androids, all *3* of them, were getting away, and Usagi didn't   
seem to care. All she cared about was fighting them...She didn't   
care that she would die. She didn't care that *they* would die...she   
didn't care about anything anymore...but...revenge. The look of hate   
in her eyes. The need to fight. The desire to kill the one that had   
killed her love....it seemed as though it had consumed her, yet she   
had been in complete control...He knew, deep down, that it was a   
hopeless battle she was fighting.And until she realized that she   
couldn't do anything without them to help her...guide her...she was   
going to be just like Vegeta...and nothing scared him more than to   
think of a power like hers...being as arrogant, selfish, cold-hearted...  
foolish as Vegeta's.  
  
~~~~  
  
Krillin flew...quickly...he had to hurry! He HAD to! Usagi and   
Vegeta were a dangerous pair...not to the Androids, but to   
themselves. They were going to get them all killed. And it   
seemed as though they didn't care at all. Where was the girl   
who had selflessly thrown herself between Vegeta and Freiza?  
Where was the girl who had saved hundreds of military   
personel during the fight w/ Nappa? Where was the girl?   
When had she been replaced by this warrior...? And where   
did that love that she had felt for Gohan go? Had she forgotten   
everything? Everything that she and Bulma had told him? Had   
she? Usagi...please be careful...please...let me be wrong about   
what's happened to you...  
  
~~~~  
  
Android 17 attacked her. But none of his punches connected.   
She was fast...very fast. They were high above the ground...  
High above the battle between Android 18 and Vegeta....and   
Vegeta was fairing as well as Usagi was.  
  
Android 18 swept her feet, causing Vegeta to fall, but he used   
the momentum to kick her in the stomach. Both flew away from   
each other for a moment...but it didn't last long...soon, they were   
at it again, and 18 was winning...she punched. He blocked. He   
kicked, she dodged and attacked. This went on for a while...  
Until one of 18's punches connected...  
  
Vegeta was thrown back a few hundred feet...Android 18   
prepared a ki blast...And fired it straight at him.  
  
Usagi continued to dodge Android 17's attacks, ki blasts, and   
more. Some of her own attacks connected, but it didn't phase   
the android...Just as his attacks didn't seem to phase her. It   
was obvious to both that this was just a warmup...  
  
Suddenly she gasped. "Father..." She blocked 17's next attack,   
concentrating her energy....his next attack went straight through   
her as she suddenly faded.  
  
Vegeta stared as the blast flew closer...and quickly. He was   
unable to move. So this is where I die? This is what she meant   
by the Androids killing me? Just one simple attack by a weakling   
of an Android!! Suddenly, a vision of silver was between him   
and the blast.  
  
When the dust cleared...the Androids stared in shock. There was   
Usagi, arms crossed in front of her. Vegeta was staring at his   
daughter in shock...  
  
"Father...are you alright?" She whispered, concern apparent in   
her voice.  
  
"Of course." He whispered, though the pain was obvious in his   
voice...  
  
"She blocked it..." 18   
whispered. "How...she wasn't close enough..."  
  
"How...Did you do that?" Android 17 whispered. He was Usagi   
close her eyes for a moment, then she was standing right in front   
of him, as if she had never left.  
  
"Instant transmission." She smirked at them.  
  
And that's how the Zfighters (Trunks, Piccolo, and Krillin) found   
them. They landed behind the two Saiyans, staring in shock at the   
power emminating from Usagi.  
  
Androids 17 and 18 frowned angrily. At the same time, they threw   
ki blasts, flying in to attack. Usagi easily deflected the attacks   
away from the fighters. 17 and 18 appeared before her, attacking.  
Android 17 began to attack her, and as she dodged, 18 attacked   
Vegeta.  
  
"We have to help them!" Trunks said and he and Piccolo flew   
towards the battle. Trunks went to help his sister, and Piccolo to   
help Vegeta. 18 had no problem dodging the attacks, in fact, she   
was getting annoyed at how easy it was.  
  
Usagi and 17 however were evenly matched. For every attack made  
there was an easy block, or another attack in response. But when   
Trunks arrived, the tables turned...Usagi frowned angrily as her   
brother appeared to help her. He was just in the way...She and 17   
were much faster and stronger than to lavender-haired Saiyan, now   
turned Super Saiyan.  
  
Finally, Usagi had enough. She blocked one of Android 17's attacks,   
then hit her target....Trunks. Trunk's eyes widened in shock as his   
own sister kicked him hard in the stomach, causing him to fly through   
the air and to the ground painfully. But in the process, Usagi had   
left herself vulnerable. Android 17 created a ki blast and attacked   
her. Usagi turned in surprise, the blast hitting her head on. When   
it disappeared, Usagi was laying on the ground, trying to get up. 17   
flew down and landed beside her, creating another attack.  
  
Everyone turned in shock as they felt the force of the blast. Trunks   
stared at his sister in shock...She...attacked me! She really has   
become heartless...she's exactly like Vegeta. She's become just like   
our father...just like she always wanted. Gohan was right...  
  
Piccolo stared in schock as well...18 took the opportunity to punch him.  
He went down easily...unconscious.  
  
Vegeta gasped softly. "Usagi." He whispered. 18 grabbed his arm,   
throwing him into Trunks, both were thrown back by the force. Both   
were unconscious when they landed.  
  
Krillin stared in shock at the site. Usagi......He thought sadly, too   
scared to move. Usagi looked up at Android 17 angrily.  
  
He smirked at her. "It was a good move, getting the boy out of the   
way...but it backfired on you, little girl."  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "Yeah. It did."  
  
17 raised the power of the blast..."Time to die, little pest..."  
  
She stared at him, once more her face was emotionless. "Yes...but   
which one of us." And she stood up, standing right in front of him.  
She smirked at him as she herself prepared a ki blast...  
  
And the two attacked each other...  
  
~~~~  
  
"So...where do you think they went?" Piccolo whispered.  
  
"I don't know...and I don't care!" Trunks muttered to himself   
angrily. "She's turned against us. She attacked me..."  
  
"Don't say that about my daughter, boy...don't you DARE say that   
about your Princess."  
  
Trunks glared at his father, still angry over what happened.  
  
Krillin stood silently. Staring off into space. He had seen it all...  
he knew the truth...and there was no getting through to the two   
Saiyans about what happened. They refused to listen to him...  
  
He had seen what Usagi had done...she had saved Trunks. She   
had died because she had saved him. He still remembered what   
had happened...  
  
Usagi was fighting hard against 17, and holding her own. But when   
Trunks had arrived she had been unable to fight Android 17 to her   
full ability. 17 had noticed this and had begun to focus his attacks   
on Trunks. Usagi had used most of her power to block the attacks   
to her brother. Finally, she had been left with no choice. She had   
had to get Trunks away from Android 17, so she had attacked him.   
If Trunks had been paying attention, he would have seen this...but   
he was too caught up in the fight to notice what was truly happening...  
  
But Krillin hadn't...He had seen it all, and The two Saiyans refused   
to listen to anything he said...now Usagi was gone...and so were the   
Androids...when the dust had cleared from the blast...Usagi, and all   
three Androids were gone.  
  
~~~~  
  
Goku groaned loudly in his sleep, tossing and turning. Yamcha and   
ChiChi tried their best to help the Saiyan, but there was nothing they   
could do but wait...  
  
And to make things worse, Goku's dreams weren't very pretty...not   
very pretty at all...  
  
~~Goku's dream~~  
  
Goku floated high above the battlefield...Destruction was everywhere...  
The land had been torn apart in many places. And scattered around   
were the bodies of the Zfighters. Yamcha, Tien, and ChowSu were   
dead on one side of the battlefield...he barely recognized them...Then   
Krillin was off to another side, unconscious, but still badly injured.  
Then Trunks and Vegeta to another side of the battlefield...on their   
knees and unable to stand back up...obvious broken bones and deep   
cuts covered them...and in the center of the battlefield stood two   
Super Saiyans...male and female...side by side and glowing with energy.  
  
"Gohan...Usagi..." He whispered softly. They were older, it seemed.  
Usagi was probably three years older than before...(he was injured so   
he didn't see her when she returned w/ Vegeta) and Gohan...was a year   
older.  
  
Their enemy stood in the middle of the battlefield...surrounded by a   
cloud of dust...he couldn't see him...But he knew that this enemy was   
powerful...and would kill them all...if not for the young Saiyans   
protecting them.  
  
Then a blast came from the enemy...surrounding Gohan and Usagi...  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~End Goku's dream~~  
  
Goku screamed in his sleep.  
  
"Hurry! Get him his medicine!" ChiChi said to Yamcha..as soon as they   
gave it to him, the Saiyan calmed down...  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
I hope you luv it! lol...send feedback k? lol...Ja!  
Email me at   
psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com ...   
Thanx!  
~~Psyche~~ 


	13. Chapter 13

Fatherly Love (SM/DBZ)  
By: Psyche  
Email: psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/paradox/  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/thetent/  
http://gundamwinghq.trifocus.net/  
  
~~~~  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
I've had some questions about if this REALY was a crossover   
with SM because everyone only sees Usagi...and then they keep   
saying that she's only the Saiyan Princess, not really Sailor   
Moon...all I can say now is TRUST me...there IS a plot to this   
thing, and it WILL lead to Sailor Moon....Just...TRUST me!! I'm   
the writer! I think I know where my fan fic is going...okay?   
smiles at ya Now! Let's see....some of you hate me now   
because I made Trunks a baka. Well...he IS a baka sniffles...  
But he IS hot and dreamy and wonderful and....pauses..blushes  
Oops...I said that outloud didn't I? blushes in embarrassment...  
then sighs dreamily....I just love him and Gohan and Vegeta and   
Goku and...blushes again..Oops...I did it AGAIN! pouts...I   
guess I'll shut up now before I start to babble on about how   
much I love Trunks and Gohan and Vegeta and Goku and 17....  
voice fades away as she continues to list anime-hunks she's in   
love with...  
  
Love you all,  
  
~~Psyche~~  
  
PS: On with the fic!! (...and Jace and Mamoru and Saffir and...)  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 13  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
"Tell me again, *why* are we doing this?" A female voice   
grumbled, slowly entering the dreamlike state Usagi was in...  
  
"I don't know...it was *his* idea...he's the one protecting her..."  
A male voice said angrily.  
  
"But...WHY?" The first replied.  
  
"Usagi..." A new monotone voice said softly to her. "Wake up   
Usagi...I know you are awake....I sensed your power level   
rise slightly."  
  
Slowly, Usagi opened to her eyes. Only to find herself staring   
straight at Android 16. Her blue eyes widened in shock for a   
moment, but only for a moment. Her cold exterior came back   
suddenly, and she narrowed her eyes slightly. Glancing to her   
right, she wasn't surprised to find Androids 17 and 18 in the   
front of the van they were in. 17 was driving.  
  
"Why am I here?" She whispered with anger.  
  
"Don't ask us!" Android 18 glared at her. "16's the one that   
brought you here..."  
  
She turned to the gentle giant, eyes still flaming with anger.   
"Why?"  
  
"Because I couldn't let you die. No one that loves life should   
die." He said in his monotone voice....and her eyes softened.  
  
This Android...was different. It was obvious that he loved all   
living creatures. But...he had been programed to kill Goku. And   
that was her concern at the moment. She also knew that at the   
moment, she was no match for even Android 18. Her hair was   
back to it's blonde color and her eyes blue...meaning: she   
was no longer a Super Saiyan.  
  
She looked over to the driver...Android 17. He had cuts and   
scratches all over him...meaning the attack had hurt him as well...  
And if she had hurt him then...if she turned Super Saiyan, he   
would be no match for her....She smirked to herself. When a   
Saiyans are injured, they always become stronger than before  
...and that's what she had done. She was stronger now...but   
still....Android 17 would still be hard to beat. Especially if   
Trunks interfered like before. Her brother didn't understand   
that he had been in the way, and would only get himself killed...  
  
The four (Usagi and the three Androids...) sat quietly for a long  
time (a couple of hours)....until Usagi finally broke the silence...  
  
"So why do you want to kill Goku?" She whispered.  
  
"It is what we were programmed to do." Android 18 said to her   
in annoyance.  
  
"What Dr. Gero programmed you to do?" Usagi said quietly.   
"You killed him...and you are still letting him rule over you?"  
  
18's eyes narrowed slightly, a confused look appearing on her  
face for a moment..."I...I don't know."  
  
~~~~  
  
Trunks sighed softly...His sister had betrayed him. She had attacked   
him. And he still didn't understand. He couldn't feel her power level   
anymore...it was obvious that the two attacks had killed her...and maybe   
Android 17 as well. He hoped so. He didn't want to fight...but he had   
to fight....It had NEVER been his choice...never. He had been born into   
it...but Usagi hadn't.  
  
Gohan was right. Usagi had always been a fighter...deep within...Was   
the love she held ever really there? And what about Gohan? Was the   
love she had felt-no *shown* for their half-Saiyan friend been just a...a...  
*infatuation*? Had any of it been real?  
  
He didn't know anymore. He didn't know Usagi anymore...but it was   
too late for the truth now. The need to fight had killed her....killed   
her....and it had been the same Android that had killed Gohan...Would   
they ever be able to stop them? He didn't know....  
  
~~~~  
  
Vegeta frowned. His daughter was NOT dead. He would not believe   
it until he saw her body destroyed. He would never believe that she   
was dead. So many times they had been fooled by the Saiyan   
Princess and her "tricks". She was so powerful...and had so many   
tricks up her sleeve that it was unreal...And he'd be damned if he fell   
for another one...  
  
But what he couldn't understand...was why she had attacked Trunks?  
She had spoken of only love for her brother, and had said that she   
would never hurt him...But she had attacked him.  
  
Vegeta knew it was his own fault. He had trained Usagi...he had let   
her learn everything he had to teach. She had been more than willing   
to train. More than willing to do all that and more. She would have   
given everything up for the battle...including her brother...?  
  
He closed his eyes....it was his fault...that the girl who had risked her   
life to save his...was now a heartless fighter.  
  
He had no one to blame but himself.  
  
~~~~  
  
Cell smirked to himself...  
  
He drained the life out of every creature he passed by. But his goal   
was not the petty humans...no...he had only three goals.  
  
The first was the Androids. 17. 18. Absorbing the Androids would   
complete his transformation to perfection....He couldn't wait for the   
power...the perfection...  
  
His second goal was Goku. Killing Goku is what he had been created   
to do...and he couldn't wait for that day to arrive...  
  
But it was his third goal that was going to be the hardest to accomplish.  
  
Usagi. The hybrid brat of Vegeta. The Princess of the Saiyans. He   
could taste her power within him already. He felt her cells within him.  
And it was a perfection he needed. He needed to drain her life as   
well. Dr. Gero had never planned on this girl ever existing....but it was   
all he had needed....Dr. Gero had never planned on adding her to the   
perfection that was Cell. But Cell knew that this girl would not only be   
an obstacle, but a step to his perfection....  
  
He laughed to himself. At the screaming humans. They had no clue that   
they too were becoming part of the perfection. He smirked.  
  
Just wait 17...18...Goku...Usagi...I'm coming for you. And you will all   
join me in perfection! He thought, continueing to create his path of   
death...devistation...and power...  
  
~~~~  
  
It was amazing how that one question had caused them to start a   
conversation. But now Android 18 and Usagi were in a deep discussion.  
They were quickly becoming friends...and Usagi was quickly coming to   
realize that she had been wrong about this Android. Android 18 was so   
different from the Android in the future...and if 18 was so different,   
then 17 could be as well.  
  
"So...why do you hate us so much...?" 18's voice startled her out of her   
thoughts.  
  
The half-Saiyan Princess looked at her in surprise. "I...I..." She sighed   
and looked down sadly. "I am from the future. In my time, you...17 and   
18...killed everyone. My father...Krillin...Piccolo...EVERYONE...but Gohan,   
Trunks, and myself. But...the two of you were very cruel, heartless   
creatures. You enjoyed torturing us. You toyed with us...and I was no   
match for you. I was only 16. I hadn't turned into a Super Saiyan. I   
was too weak. But Trunks and Gohan were stronger. So they made me   
promise not to fight...Android 17, the one in my time, killed Gohan...and I   
could only stand there and watch. That is what caused me to turn into a   
Super Saiyan. So I killed you both...Trunks and I both went back in time."  
Usagi was staring off into space as she spoke..."I came back to seek   
revenge for his death...for my father...for all of the Zfighters..." A small   
smile appeared on her face...."....But...you are so different from your   
future selves. I can't hurt either of you anymore. You are lifeforms now  
...not just heartless Androids." She looked over at 17, who still held an   
emotionless look on his face. His concentration was entirely on the road...  
her smile disappeared. It would take awhile for him to trust her...not like   
16 and 18 did...but she would wait.  
  
But...she knew that her death would come soon, as would theirs. They   
were no match for the power that was slowly heading their way...This   
power confused her. It had the power to kill them all...But...what was   
strange was that the power held that of the Zfighters. From the one   
power, she felt Goku...her father...Krillin..Tien...Piccolo...ChowSu...  
Yamcha...Freiza...and what scared her most was that it even held some   
of her own. But she couldn't feel Trunks or Gohan within it. And she   
knew...that when this enemy came, it would be one or both of those two   
half-Saiyans that would destroy it.  
  
"What are you thinking about, girl?" Android 17's voice startled her   
out of her thoughts. She looked at him in surprise.  
  
"There is a power coming this way." She whispered. "It is...almost a   
perfect power, you could say. It has the power to kill us...all of us..."  
  
17's eyes narrowed. "Impossible...I am the perfect power. The perfect   
Android."  
  
She stared at him, raising an eyebrow. "No you aren't, 17. This power   
is stronger than both of us. And it *will* kill us."  
  
He glared at her, turning back to the task ahead. Goku's house. They   
were almost there (with all the interuptions over)...and he wasn't going   
to let this half-Saiyan *girl* tell him that there was someone stronger   
than he was. But somewhere in his mind he put this information away   
for later. What if she was right?...  
  
~~~~  
  
So beautiful...WHY does she have to be the enemy... Images flashed   
through Krillin's mind. And he knew he was in love with Android 18.   
What had he gotten himself into? He didn't really know...but he had a   
job to do. He had to find that CREATURE that had come out of Trunk's   
time machine. Soon, he felt it...the power...just like Usagi's. His eyes   
widened, and he flew towards it...hoping that it was real. Hoping that   
she wasn't dead like they thought...  
  
~~~~  
  
Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, and the others all felt it. Usagi's power. And   
knew they had to go to it. The Saiyan Princess was a key player in this   
battle against the Androids...they needed her. But Trunks had another   
thing on his mind. He had to find out why she had attacked him...why...  
He needed to know if she had turned into a heartless fighter...  
  
~~~~  
  
Her eyes were hard and angry. Her arms were spread wide protectively.  
Behind her stood a shocked Android 17 and 18. In front of her was   
a laughing Cell.  
  
"You will not have them, Cell..." She whispered harshly.  
  
"Usagi...what...why?" Android 17 whispered in shock. (AN: Gomen,   
ppl, but I love Android 17, but he's a little bit...um...arrogant so I had   
to make him nice! k? smiles innocently...now on w/ the fic!!)  
  
"Do you really think you can stop me...girl?" Cell smirked.  
  
"I won't let you absorb them, Cell. We may be no match for you, but   
I promise you now, you will be destroyed! My father is strong enough...  
My brother is...Goku is...and Gohan. They Saiyans will destroy you!!"  
Usagi whispered.  
  
Cell smirked again. "Who said I was after them, Usagi?" He laughed   
to himself.  
  
"You did Cell. You said they were a step to perfection-" Usagi was   
interupted when Cell was suddenly in front of her, throwing her high   
into the air...then suddenly appearing there to catch her, arm around   
her throat.  
  
"The Androids are just one step...there are many steps to perfection,   
Usagi. I can have them any time. They are weak...but you...you could   
rise against me. You could destroy me, Usagi. You are already   
perfection. You are capable of so much, yet you have no clue about   
this power you possess." He smirked. "You will become part of my   
perfection, Usagi. I can already feel your cells within me, Usagi...  
Just think, with you in me, I will be unstoppable."  
  
Her eyes widened, but she couldn't move. "No..."  
  
"Come on, Usagi...it won't be so bad. You'll soon have the Androids   
as company."  
  
She closed her eyes. So...this is how it ends. I am useless against him...  
and soon I will be part of his...*perfection* She could feel the tip   
of the needle on her chest, ready to pierce her...  
  
"Stop!!" Android 18 cried out desperately, but it was useless. Usagi   
felt tears in her eyes...  
  
I guess I'm not strong enough to be called you daughter, Vegeta...  
father...I'm sorry....maybe Trunks will be what I can't...  
  
And she waited for the attack...it never came. She opened her eyes   
to find herself being thrown out of the attacks way...  
  
Cell smirked, if he couldn't have Usagi just yet, then the little Android   
would do...  
  
Usagi stared in shock at Android 17, who had thrown himself in her   
place. Just before Cell absorbed him, he yelled out. "Save Earth,   
Usagi! Destroy Cell-"  
  
"17!!!!" Both her and 18 yelled in shock.  
  
Usagi's eyes narrowed...but it was too late. Cell was transforming   
right before their eyes...(AN: I didn't get to see how Android 17 was   
absorbed by Cell in the series, so I have to make it up as I got...  
grumbles about VCR not working....lol...back to the fic...lol...oh...and   
Tien doesn't show up, shrugs..gomen Tien fans...lol...) "Cell...you...  
will pay for this!!" She yelled angrily. "YOU WILL PAY!!"  
  
Cell only smirked at her..."I think not, little Usagi...."  
  
Usagi growled angrily..."I think you and 16 should leave, 18...NOW!!"   
She hissed at the Android...18 stared at her for a moment, before   
taking off as well...  
  
"I don't care about that little Android, Usagi...it is you I am after   
right now."  
  
"You can't have me or 18, Cell! You were lucky to get 17!!"  
  
Cell frowned. "I would have had you had he not interfered, little   
Princess...." Cell smirked. "But there is no one here to interfer now,   
is there, Usagi? No...I didn't think so. Prepare to join perfection,   
Usagi..."  
  
She glared at him, powering up to her full power...no longer hiding   
it...what was the point. She would be dead soon anyways. "Let's   
get this over with Cell!!" She yelled and attacked him.  
  
~~~~  
  
Vegeta and Trunks sat silently in the hyperbolic time chamber...  
they were both exhausted...6 months that had been training...and   
6 more months to go. So far, they had said very little. And there   
was a tension between them...  
  
Trunks was getting really tired of it. For 6 months his thoughts   
had been consumed with Usagi...why had she betrayed him...why?  
  
He could still remember what had happened when he had thought   
Cell was Usagi (the power was like hers, and he thought it was her   
until he SAW Cell...sweatdrops)...Cell had beaten them easily...  
None of them had stood a chance...not him, Vegeta...Krillin...not the   
new and improved Piccolo who had merged with Kami. He had   
been so hopeful...  
  
Trunks had thought he'd get the answers he wanted...needed...but   
it was just another disappointment...He sighed again..."Father..?"  
He asked bravely, scared of what his father might say or do...  
  
"What is it, boy?" Vegeta growled.  
  
"Do you love Usagi?"  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"Do you love her...? Like a father is supposed to love his children...?"  
Trunks continued as he stared at ahead of him, away from his   
father.  
  
"Yes..." Vegeta confessed. "I do..."  
  
Trunks sighed. "So did I...I loved her, she was my sister..."  
  
"*Is*...Usagi *is* you sister, boy...she's not dead..." Vegeta smirked.  
"She's too stubborn to die...She'll be back. She'll be back when you   
least expect it. She is a true Saiyan Princess..."  
  
Trunks cringed slightly. Yes, he loved Usagi, but he didn't *couldn't*   
understand how his sister had earned Vegeta's respect...trust...love...so...  
EASILY! He wouldn't admit it, not even to himself...but he was a little   
jealous of her...before he could stop himself, he whispered..."Why?"  
  
"Why *what*, brat?" Vegeta's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Why do you love her?" (...more than me...) He wanted to ask, but   
didn't.  
  
Vegeta stared at him, but Trunks refused to his gaze...And Vegeta   
couldn't answer...He couldn't, wouldn't admit that she had found   
a place in his heart...  
  
When she had gone with him to Namek...When she had thrown   
herself selflessly into Freiza's attack...When she had confessed   
her deepest feelings and fears during their training. When they   
had fought the Androids...  
  
So he remained silent...as Trunks whispered his own confession...  
Vegeta barely managed to hear it...  
  
"I only wanted your respect...Usagi recieved so much more...but...  
that's all I ever really needed, father...that's all I've ever asked   
for...maybe I don't really deserve to be called your son...or a   
Saiyan..."  
  
And Vegeta continued to stare at his son...And for a moment, just   
before Trunks sighed, stood up and sped off to train some more...  
Trunks reminded him of Usagi...  
  
~~~~  
  
It hit him like a ton of bricks...it was like being choked and unable   
to stop it...and from the looks of Vegeta, his father felt it too...as   
did the rest of the Zfighters..."USAGI!!!" Trunks screamed the   
second he stepped out of the Time Chamber. "NO!!!" Before he   
could speed off towards the power levels...one Cell's and one   
Usagi's...Goku grabbed his arm.  
  
"Rest first. She's okay for now. You'll be of no help if you don't   
rest..." Goku whispered...but Vegeta took off.  
  
Trunks muttered a few choice words, and followed....  
  
~~~~  
  
Usagi dodged yet another attack...kicking Cell in the stomache. She   
was no match for him...not with her training...not with her half-Saiyan   
heritage....and he was toying with her, enjoying her "weak" attacks...  
it amused him that someone so "perfect" as her was losing against him...  
  
She glared at him. "Come on, Cell...what are you waiting for...FIGHT   
me!!" She hissed angrily.  
  
"If you say so..." Cell smirked and punched Usagi hard, sending her   
flying into the water below.   
  
Usagi gasped in shock, barely taking in enough air before she hit the   
water....and she lowered her ki...It was ingenius. Why hadn't she   
thought of it earlier? She closed her eyes for a brief moment, then   
took off towards the island she had seen 16 and 18 land at...Cell would   
most likely be looking for her and 18. He still had to reach perfection...  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Gomen about it being so late! blushes in embarrassment...but the   
holiday season has been SO hectic, that I haven't had time to post   
it...I just got it finished today! I'll have 14 out as soon as possible,   
but I'll be gone for 3 days, so don't wait up for it, k? gomen nasai...  
gomen...gomen ne...onegai? begs lol...NEwayz! I'm working on my   
GW site also! I *finally* found all my computer files! lol...oh! it's at   
http://gundamwinghq.trifocus.net/ oh...and that's not the final version,   
it's the old one...cuz I haven't had time to upload it yet...it probably   
won't be finished for quite a while...gomen...ja ne!!  
Email me at   
psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com ...   
Thanx!  
~~Psyche~~ 


	14. Chapter 14

Fatherly Love (SM/DBZ)  
By: Psyche  
Email: psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/paradox/  
Other websites: http://www.angelfire.com/aniem2/thetent/  
http://gundamwinghq.trifocus.net/  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
Gomen...gomen nasai...I'm SO very sorry for not getting this   
chapter out sooner! dodges flying objects...hey! If you   
kill me then you'll NEVER get Chapter 15...smirks...and I   
might just decide to leave you at a cliffhanger...  
  
Yeah...I know...I'm an evil person! I'm an official member   
of Evil ppl! http://www.crosswinds.net/~evilppl/ NEwayz!  
  
I hope you like this chapter...and thank you Jade Nova for   
the idea! winks...you'll know what I'm talking 'bout soon   
enough...lol...  
  
NEwayz...don't worry about this still not having any SM in   
it...I'm working on this part of it...it has to LEAD to SM, okay?  
It's something called PLOT...remember that? Something we   
tried to ignore from English and/or Literature class? smiles  
Well...gotta go! I'm busy trying to finish writing this chapter   
for you...ja!  
  
~~Psyche~~  
  
PS: Now...on with the fic!! dodges yet another flying object...  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 14  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
"Usagi?" A soft voice whispered, shaking her slightly out of her   
dreamlike state. She had been asleep, for the first time in the last  
couple of days...Sleep. A wonderful time of dreams...or for her...  
Nightmares. She had been tossing and turning again...and the voice   
had pulled her out of her restless sleep.  
  
Slowly, she opened her eyes...to find herself staring at Android 17.  
Obviously he had been the one to disturb her...  
  
"Hmm?" She mumbled, trying to go back to sleep.  
  
"What were you dreaming about?" He whispered...this woke her up   
almost instantly.  
  
Usagi paused, sitting up. She stared at him for a moment. "It was   
just a nightmare...I've had it for a while now...since...since the future..."   
She trailed off.  
  
Android 17 stared at her strangely. "Why haven't you killed me yet?  
I'm the one causing the nightmares, aren't I? I was the one that   
killed your precious Gohan..." He said. "You have the power to kill   
us...you just refuse to use it...why?"  
  
She stared into his eyes. "Whether you believe me or not, I care   
about you...and your sister. You've become my friends...you have   
been very kind over the past few days..."  
  
He couldn't pull his eyes away from her's. "You care about us? Me?  
Even after what I did to your love..."  
  
Her eyes turned sad suddenly. "What's done is done...Gohan is dead,   
and I have nothing left...only my father, brother, and mother. And   
they don't need me. They have little Usagi. She won't be like me...I'm   
a fighter. I was trained in a world where pain and death are everyday   
things. They would like her better anyways..." She turned away, deep   
in thought...  
  
Suddenly, she felt a hand pulling her face back around. And she was   
staring straight into 17's eyes...only inches away. "Who's to say that   
we would like her better...You have us, Usagi. You have me..." He   
whispered softly.   
  
Her eyes widened as the distance between them seemed to close...and   
she suddenly pulled away, refusing to meet his gaze again. What am   
I doing!! He's an ANDROID!!! AN ANDROID, USAGI!! Remember! I   
can't be feeling anything towards him. Not now...not ever...What about   
Gohan...? Suddenly her own words flashed before her...."What's done   
is done...Gohan is dead...  
  
She sighed...Android 16 and 18 should be back anytime soon...they had   
gone in search for food for her, and clothes for 18. Android 18 had   
yet to stop complaining about the clothes she was wearing...and they   
had all finally gotten fed up...so they let her go search for them. Usagi   
stared sadly out the window of the van...feeling the energy coming closer...  
Who are you? Why do I have the feeling that you will be the one to   
finally destroy me...?  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
Usagi blinked back the tears that came with the memory. She now knew   
why she hated swimming...being alone...being alone with her thoughts...they   
always drifted to the past. To things that couldn't be changed...to things   
that would haunt her forever...but for now...Usagi continued to swim   
towards the island Android 18 was on. She had to get the Android out of   
there....before she too was absorbed by Cell. She now knew what had truly   
happened only minutes before...She had never been the true target of Cell.  
  
She had been *a* target, but not *the* target. Cell had been using her...  
Using her to get to Android 17. And he would use her to get to Android 18   
if she wasn't careful...  
  
~~~~  
  
Krillin held the controller close...could he? Could he go through with this?   
Could he deactivate Android 18...and destroy her?  
  
He didn't know. He couldn't really think about it...though he was forced   
to. He wouldn't know what he was going to do until it happened....  
  
~~~~  
  
"USAGI!!! 18!!! Come out now!!!" Cell's voice boomed..."If you don't come   
out then I'll force you out!"  
  
Usagi closed her eyes sadly. The explosions were strong...and were slowly   
drawing closer to the island she, 16, and 18 were hidden on...she had been   
too late! Cell had already begun his search before she could get 18 away   
from the area...  
  
"Come on!" 18 whispered. "We need to get out of here!!"  
  
"No..." 16 replied.  
  
"But-"  
  
"18..." Usagi whispered..."If you leave, Cell will see us...and absorb you...."  
  
"But...what about YOU? Isn't he after you as well...?" She whispered in   
reply. "Isn't he going to absorb you?"  
  
"No...not yet. He's not after me at the moment. He was just toying with me   
the entire time...he never intended to absorb me right away...he was using me   
to get Android 17...and he will use me to get to you as well, 18....He said...  
That I was perfection.." She muttered bitterly. "He said I had already   
reached the point he wants to...but...I don't see how he believes that *I* am   
perfection..."  
  
"I do." Android 16's voice startled them.  
  
She stared at him, eyes softening slightly. "You flatter me, 16...but...I'm   
not perfection...I never was, and I never will be."  
  
He stared at her as well..."You are perfection, Usagi. You are the greatest   
protector Earth will ever see...greater than Goku. You love life...yet you love   
to fight. You have a warriors spirit, Usagi, and a warriors heart. Even with   
all the training with your father...Even with all the pain you lived through...  
You have maintained your innocense. You have truly become your father's   
daughter...but still kept yourself...You have the power to defeat Cell...but   
it's still locked up inside you. You have surpassed Cell in every way   
possible....You have reached perfection, Usagi..."  
  
They continued to stare at each other for a moment....the Usagi gasped,   
turning quickly towards the sky. "Father?" She had felt him...and he was   
stronger than before...much stronger...and Trunks was there with him.   
Trunks was even stronger than Vegeta...but....  
  
Her eyes narrowed. Even if Trust was stronger, he'd be too slow...way too   
slow to defeat Cell...  
  
~~~~  
  
Krillin stared at 18...so beautiful...how could he destroy someone like her...how!  
And....how could he...with Usagi there beside her. Protectively. And 16 as well...  
  
He paused. Wait. USAGI! Usagi was there!?! ALIVE!! He gasped, staring at   
the Saiyan Princess for a moment. She seemed to show up in the most unexpected   
ways...he didn't think anything could keep her down for long...  
  
But his mind soon drifted back to the task at hand. Could he deactivate 18?...  
Suddenly, he knew the answer...and he stepped out from his hiding place. All   
three turned to stare at him...and he threw the controller onto the ground,   
destroying it...  
  
"You need to get out of here...it's too dangerous..." He whispered.  
  
Suddenly, a yell made them turn back to the battle. "FATHER!!! NOOOO!!!!!"  
Trunk's voice startled them. Vegeta just stood there as Cell flew towards   
them...Trunks rushed to intercept Cell, but the Android was too fast...he was   
going way too fast!!  
  
Usagi's eyes narrowed and she took her place once again in front of Android   
18 protectively.  
  
At the sight of his sister, Trunk's gasped. "Usagi?"...But she wasn't focused   
on him, and by the look in her eyes, he was grateful...There was an angry hate   
burning once more in her eyes....It was more than the hate she had possessed   
for the Androids...for Android 17...right after he had killed Gohan. Her eyes   
flared to life...She was already a Super Saiyan, but now they seemed to glow...  
Burn...blaze...With a fiery defiance...daring Cell to do anything...  
  
And suddenly Trunks knew...that she was fighting a loosing battle. Like a   
kamikaze going into a battle, Usagi was going to die...fighting...protecting the   
same Androids that had killed Gohan. He knew that if she faught Cell, she   
would DIE...there was no way around it...but he alone couldn't save her at   
this point.  
  
"Father!! He'll *kill* her! He'll kill Usagi! Don't you care at all!!!" Trunks   
yelled at Vegeta, forgetting about he need to gain Vegeta's respect. All he   
needed at this point was to save Usagi...he spend toward them, hoping he   
would make it in time...except suddenly a blast of energy came towards her...  
straight from the battle between Usagi and Cell...  
  
Vegeta frowned. But didn't move. It was a done deal. He had agreed to let   
Cell absorb 18...and if Usagi chose to get in the way, that was her decision...  
  
"Do you love Usagi?" Trunk's question flashed back to life...Yes...he loved   
her...but he also loved to fight, as did Usagi. And he wouldn't interfer with   
this battle...  
  
Usagi didn't move from Cell's path...she stood still, concentrating her energy   
on a ki blast...  
  
"Silly girl...you don't stand a chance..." Cell laughed at her as he flew   
towards the group on the ground...."Do you really think you can beat me with   
such a weak attack..."  
  
Cell was only a few meters away...and she attack...and...  
  
And...  
  
....  
  
Cell dodged...easily. The attack flew...but not towards it's intended target...  
"Trunks..." She whispered in shock. This was a decision that had to be made   
quickly. What to do...what to do? Save her brother or protect Android 18...  
  
She made her decision...and teleported in front of Trunks...facing him, arms   
spread out to block as much of the attack as possible. "Gomen ne...brother..."   
She whispered...and it hit her. Trunks stared in shock....  
  
"Usagi..."  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
"Usagi! Where have you been! It's late...you could have gotten caught by the   
Androids...and who knows what they might have done to you..." Trunks hissed   
at his sister as she snuck into the Capsule Corp. building...  
  
She blushed slightly. "Gomen ne...brother..." She whispered. "I didn't mean   
to make you angry at me. I won't do it again, okay?"  
  
He looked at her incredulously...but then nodded, and smiled. "It's okay, sis...  
Come on.....You missed lunch and supper, so mom made us save you some left-  
overs to eat when you got home..."  
  
She smiled at him, then laughed....  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
"NO!!!! USAGI!!!!" Trunks suddenly yelled. "NO!!!" And he flew towards Cell   
angrily....  
  
Usagi's limp form slowly drifted to the ground....as a shocked Vegeta, Krillin, 16,   
and 18 stared on...Cell only smirked. And used the Solar Flare attack to blind   
them all....blind, they were of no threat to him...and he could easily absorb Android   
18...and he did...transforming into perfection.  
  
He smirked again, landing next to Usagi's form. "Such a shame...I had been hoping   
for a challenge..." He said aloud...then much softly, for Usagi's ears only. "See   
you soon, little Usagi...I will fight you again...and this time, try to be stronger..it   
was no fun fighting you like that...but that will change....absorbing you will be the   
highlight of my perfection..."  
  
~~~~  
  
"Kill me, Cell..." Trunks whispered hoarsely....His lavendar hair falling down to his   
shoulders...his blue eyes chosed in anger...at himself for being so stupid...He had   
been a fool to think that power alone could defeat Cell. It was a grave mistake   
that would cost him everything...  
  
Cell smirked...and announced his plan for...the "Cell games" as he called them.   
Trunks could only stare in shock and listen...as Cell flew off...  
  
~~~~  
  
Android 16 lay in Bulma's lab as Bulma and her father continued to work on   
fixing him...a request from Krillin. But Bulma's thoughts were elsewhere...her   
mind kept going back to the blonde girl....her daughter...Going back to the   
lifeless look in Usagi's eyes as Trunks had held her...to the way her body was   
bruised and burned....  
  
And suddenly, she had known how ChiChi felt...everytime Gohan fought. She   
understood why ChiChi was so protective of her son. She was scared that   
one day she would see what Bulma saw...her child...dead or dying...and unable   
to do anything about it...  
  
~~~~  
  
The three arrived at Kami's lookout soon afterwards....Krillin had refused to   
speak to Trunks once again...concerned about the Saiyan Princess...and angry   
over the loss over Android 18.  
  
He watched as Trunks sat Usagi down...and then he finally spoke. "It's your   
fault, Trunks...she's always hurt protecting you..."  
  
Trunks looked away, ashamed...  
  
Krillin continued. "She almost died in the future...protecting YOU....She almost   
died only a few DAYS ago....when you were fighting Android 17...protecting   
YOU..."  
  
"What!?!" Trunks looked up, startled.  
  
Krillin frowned. "Don't you know...that punch she threw saved your life. 17   
was about to kill you, and instead, she saved you. She let her guard down to   
save you....and...and today. She's dying because she protected YOU..."  
  
Trunks stared in shock...surprise...then looked down at his blonde-haired   
sister. "Usagi..." He suddenly looked away, flying off. He had to save her...  
  
"Where is he going?" Vegeta growled.  
  
"To get a sensu bean...it's Usagi's only hope..." Krillin whispered...  
  
Vegeta frowned and walked off...angrily...Usagi, you still have so much love   
in you. You are willing to give your life so freely...selflessly...why?  
  
~~~~  
  
Usagi opened her eyes...blinking once...twice...three times. Blue met blue as   
her eyes stared straight into her brothers...and she smiled. "Trunks...are you   
okay?"  
  
"Yes, Usagi..." He replied, hugging her. "You keep doing this to me...you enjoy   
scaring me...I thought I lost you..."  
  
She laughed slightly, returning his hug full force. It had been a long time since   
she had hugged him...over two years...."I have to keep you on your toes, Trunks...  
You know that..."  
  
"Yeah...I guess so..." He replied.  
  
Usagi slowly stood up, Trunks refusing to let her stand on her own, even though   
she was perfectly fine now..."Where's father?"  
  
Trunks blinked. "I don't know...he wasn't here when I got back."  
  
She frowned. "And Cell? Did he hurt you?"  
  
"Just my pride." He muttered. "He is going to have a tournament in 10 days..."  
  
Usagi's blue eyes narrowed. "10 days...that isn't very long..." She whispered   
bitterly. "We should prepare...where's Goku and Gohan?" She asked.  
  
"In the hyperbolic time chamber...they have been training for a while now...and   
should be out within the next few hours..."  
  
"The door's opening..." Vegeta's voice interupted them.  
  
Usagi and Trunks looked up, and gasped. "Goku...Gohan..." They whispered   
simultaneously in awe...  
  
"They're still Super Saiyans..." Trunks whispered...then eyes brightened in   
realization. "This means they can reach a higher power level during battle..."  
  
Vegeta frowned at his son..."Boy...it has nothing to do with that...This means   
they don't have to strain their energy by HAVING to power up..." Vegeta   
suddenly turned to his daughter. "But you already figured this out, didn't   
you, Usagi. *That* is why you refused to turn back after training..."  
  
Usagi blushed slightly...one of her secrets now out in the open. She nodded.  
It was at that moment, that they noticed that her hair and eyes were once   
again silver...she was a Super Saiyan again, and she hadn't even needed to   
power up!  
  
"Usagi!" Trunks gasped. "I..I didn't see or feel you transform!...HOW!?!"  
  
Again she blushes, another secret revealed. "I..." She paused. "I can power   
up without using all my energy to do so....I can hide my power level or decrease   
it to conserve energy...That's why no one could sense my true power...even as   
I fought Cell-"  
  
"-You were holding back..." Piccolo whispered. "You were holding back your   
power...as if it was just a normal spar."  
  
"So was Cell." Usagi shrugged. "But even if we had been fighting to our   
full strength, I would have lost...I could never have beaten him..."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "That's why you keep tricking us into thinking your dead,   
girl...you keep lowering your power level...a clever trick, girl..."  
  
Usagi returned his smirked. "Really father, I'm sure you would have thought   
of it someday..."  
  
Everyone watched them curiously as the father and daughter shot suger-coated   
insults at each other...Finally Trunks interupted them.  
  
"Your power level...it's higher, isn't it, Usagi...?"  
  
"Of course." She whispered, smiling slightly...then she frowned. "And Cell   
knows this. Cell knows I'm alive, and he knows I am stronger, and...that is   
exactly what he wants." He has two goals left...to kill Goku...and to absorb   
me...  
  
"You know...there is still time to use the hyperbolic time chamber, Usagi..."  
Goku suggested.  
  
Vegeta nodded. "The girl is going with me..."  
  
"No." She suddenly whispered. "I'm not."  
  
"What!?!" Vegeta whispered, surprised.  
  
She smirked at him, then turned towards Goku. "With your permission, I'd   
like to take Gohan into the time chamber...to train. If you don't want him   
staying an entire year, that is fine with me, but I'd really like the chance   
to train him...I know how Cell fights...and what he wants..."  
  
Goku grinned. "Of course that's fine with me!"  
  
Gohan stared at them, confused...shocked. "What?"  
  
Vegeta frowned. He didn't like this at all..."Usagi...you will NOT take that   
hybrid brat in there..."  
  
Usagi frowned as well. "Remember, father, I'm also a *hybrid brat* as you   
like to call him." She whispered. "And I want to train Gohan."  
  
Vegeta continued to frown, but nodded.  
  
Usagi smiled slightly at Gohan, then lead the confused boy to the door...he   
went in first...but before she could, Goku took her arm. "Your power...it's   
stronger than Gohan's...isn't it?" He whispered so only she could hear.  
  
Usagi sighed. "Yes...but I'm the one Cell is after. And I don't think I could   
fight him...not...after everything that has happened. To destroy Cell, I would   
have to be willing to release all my power...and...I don't think I can...If you   
wish to fight Cell first, feel free to, but I want to fight him next then...okay.  
It will give Gohan a chance to see what he can do...and who knows...we might   
get lucky and destroy Cell..." She smiled slightly...then turned sad. "See you   
in a year, Goku..."  
  
Goku's eyes were sad for a moment, then he nodded. "See you in a day,   
Usagi..."  
  
And the door closed and the Zfighters stared for a moment. Vegeta growled   
angrily and stalked off, sitting on the opposite side of Kami's lookout as the   
Zfighters...  
  
~~~~  
  
"So...um...Usagi...when do we begin training?" Gohan said, a little nervous...  
He hadn't really known her long...but...this was Vegeta's daughter...and every   
time he saw her, she was acting just like her father...He couldn't understand   
why she would want to train with him...  
  
Usagi smiled warmly, seeing his confusion. "Not right now..you just finished   
training with Goku, and though it's a lot of fun, it's no picnic either, is it...?"  
  
She smiled, remembering her own training with Goku after the destruction of   
Namek.  
  
Gohan grinned at her. Suddenly, she didn't seem so much like Vegeta but   
more like Goku..."No...it's not...I had to tell him to go harder on me at first   
though. He didn't want to..."  
  
She laughed. "Yes...that sounds like Goku..." She suddenly found herself   
comparing Goku and Vegeta...completely different. Goku was always kind...  
and often acted exactly as Gohan just described...but Vegeta. Her father   
was a fighter. And he let you know it easily. When they had trained, he   
had been hard on her. He might have killed her, had she not had the power   
to stop him...  
  
"Usagi? Are you really Vegeta's daughter?"  
  
She looked at him, smiling. "Yes. I'm the Princess of the Saiyans."  
  
Gohan looked at her curiously. "Um...why do you want to train me?" He   
whispered.  
  
She looked down. "Cell...is going to try and destroy everything. You, Gohan,   
will be very valuable in the fight against him...I know you will be the one to   
defeat Cell..."  
  
He was even more confused. "You mean that *I* could defeat Cell?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"But...why not you!?! Or my father!?! Both of you are stronger than I am!!"  
  
"Gohan...Cell has two goals right now." She whispered. "One is to kill your   
father...and believe me Gohan, Cell will do almost anything to succeed in   
that...the other is to absorb me...like he did the...the Androids. He also has   
our cells in him. He has our determination...and he knows I fighting styles.  
That is the advantage YOU have Gohan. You fight differently than we do,   
yes you've inherited some techniques from your father and Piccolo, but...  
he has never faught you! We, your father and I, believe that you are the   
only one that can truly stop Cell..."  
  
Gohan stared at her. "Why...why does Cell want to...absorb you?"  
  
Usagi cringed at this. "Cell believes that I have a perfect power. He wants   
it, and the only way to get it is to absorb me. Right now, he's waiting for   
my power to increase, so he can gain more power..." She said angrily.   
"Remember, Gohan, there is a power within you. Your father sees it, and I   
see it. You are stronger than you think..."  
  
Gohan could only nod, wondering why she thought that...when...when he was   
sure he didn't have nearly as much power as his father...as her...  
  
~~~~  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!! 17!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Usagi screamed.  
  
"Usagi! Wake up Usagi!" She heard Gohan's voice whisper...and she shot   
awake, gasping for breath...  
  
Why would she be dreaming about Android 17? He thought...  
  
"Usagi...are...are you okay?" He whispered.  
  
Usagi nodded, wiping the tears that had streaked down her cheeks..."O-of   
course, Gohan...I'm fine..." She whispered...not convencing at all.  
  
"I don't believe you...Why...were you dreaming about the Androids?"  
  
She looked up, startled. ANd her eyes softened...saddened. "Because...I   
cared about him...He died protecting me..." She whispered.  
  
He? So she WAS dreaming about 17...  
  
"But...Krillin said you hated the Androids...they killed...um...they killed *me*?"  
He said, slightly confused...Especially referring to himself like that...  
  
Usagi grew a little nervous. "Exactly...how much did he tell you?"  
  
"Almost...everything..." Gohan whispered. "Were you really...in love with my  
...future self?"  
  
She sighed. "Yes...I was...am...I don't really know anymore. But...he's not   
YOUR future self Gohan...think of every moment in time as a different   
dimension...each of THOSE dimensions have several different dimensions,  
depending on what happens. Each outcome of a battle...each choice...  
decision...has it's own dimension. Changing the little things or the big things.  
...I came from the future of ONE dimension, to another dimension entirely.  
This one..."  
  
"Was he a great person...what was he like...?" Gohan whispered in awe.  
  
"Curious, aren't you?" She smiled. "He was...wonderful. He was caring...  
and strong. He taught me to fight...and...he taught me to live. He..he never   
did know how I felt..." She sighed. "But it doesn't matter anymore, does   
it Gohan...? He's dead...And can never come back. You aren't the same   
person as he was...he...he was..." Tears filled her eyes...she couldn't   
understand why it made her feel this way. Why she was so sad...and   
suddenly, Android 17's image flashed before her...and she felt a sob   
coming from her lips.  
  
The next thing she knew, Gohan was comforting her. "You...you loved   
him...didn't you?"  
  
"Loved...who?" She whispered, still slightly stunned by the events that   
had just happened.  
  
"Android 17."  
  
"What? What do you mean...?" She tried to talk her way out of it...but   
even then she knew it was true. She had fallen for the Android...and   
hard.  
  
"You don't lie very well, Usagi." Gohan whispered.  
  
"I...I know, Gohan...I know..." She wiped her tears away..."But...he's   
dead, also, Gohan. He's dead...Cell killed him..." She looked at Gohan.  
"Destroy Cell for me...Destroy him for me, Gohan."  
  
Gohan stared into her eyes...and...he knew...the truth...  
  
~~~~  
  
Gohan learned a lot that year with Usagi...Not so much about fighting...but   
more like the truth. About Usagi...her dreams...her fears...her secrets...and   
everything he had seen in her eyes that day...when she confessed the truth   
about her feelings...  
  
She was lonely. So lonely...that only death could heal all the pain she had   
within her...and he learned that she intended Cell to be the one to kill her...  
  
She had so much pain...that she was going to fight Cell and...die. And Gohan   
knew he had to stop her...Her battle with Cell would be suicide...no matter   
how strong she was...and he already knew she was stronger than his father...  
But...Usagi was hurting...The two people she loved most had been killed...in   
front of her...once as a teenager, then a year ago...And she felt it was her   
fault...no one, not even Vegeta and Trunks, would be able to talk her out   
of it...would be able to convince her otherwhise...  
  
Gohan sighed, glancing at Usagi. She smiled at him warmly again...Like   
Goku often did...but once again, her eyes gave her away.  
  
He oculd see the pain and loneliness in her eyes. A year had passed since   
17's death, and she was still grieving...she had only know the Android...  
THIS Android...not the one in the future...for just a few days, and then he   
had been taken from her...just as she had been willing to give her heart   
away. Something she would never get over...  
  
....  
  
They were all waiting for them outside...Gohan hugged his father happily...  
"Dad!!"  
  
And Usagi smiled slightly...she had never been able to do that with her   
father...not Vegeta...He was too prideful.  
  
"Hurry up and get out of the way, Usagi! Piccolo still has to go in! Then   
I need to! Stop wasting time!!!"  
  
Yeps. Too prideful. She smirked at her father's words and stepped out   
of Piccolo's way...Then turned to her father. "You are going in alone?"   
She raised an eyebrow...  
  
He looked at her. "Do you wish to join me?" He said, smirking slightly.  
  
"No..." She whispered. "I'd like to go in by myself next...I...need time to   
train on my own."  
  
Vegeta frowned...Something...was wrong. The look in her eyes...Still, after  
all this these years, her eyes still told everything...And he didn't like what   
he saw...  
  
"Maybe...you should take Trunks in with you..." Vegeta said, suddenly...  
  
She stared at him for a moment, then her brother...smiling slightly. "That...  
that is a good idea...she whispered..."  
  
....a day passed...and Piccolo stepped out of the room...Vegeta let his two   
children go in next...but before Trunks stepped in, he stopped him and   
whispered. "Don't let her do anything stupid, boy. Maybe you can talk   
some sense into that stubborn girl...."  
  
Trunks looked at him in confusion...but nodded...A year...a year with his   
sister. Maybe now he could finally understand her....  
  
~~~~  
  
Usagi laid quietly in her bed...staring straight at the ceiling...unable to   
sleep. Unable to do anything but sit...and stare...and think...  
  
Trunks sat in his bed, staring at her...watching his sister. What was it   
about her? Why did Vegeta love her so much more than him? Why...why   
did his father tell him to not let her do anything stupid....to talk some   
sense into her? He didn't know...he needed to know...  
  
But she still...she just stared into space...deep in thought...She had been   
like this all day...ever since she had that dream....and woke up screaming   
"17!"....he didn't understand why or how or what had happened...but she   
had secrets...things he wasn't supposed to know...and now he knew...after   
thinking for a while, what her secret was.  
  
And he couldn't believe it! How could she!?! How could she have fallen   
in love with an Android!?!?!!?! The same Android that had killed Gohan.  
The same Android that had killed everyone...all the Zfighters. He couldn't  
understand. Did she change loyalties? No. She would never...but.....but...  
  
He wasn't sure what was wrong with her...and he hoped he could figure   
it out soon...before she...before she did something stupid as Vegeta had   
said.  
  
~~~~  
  
"I don't know you anymore...."  
  
So cliche...yet...it seemed so appropriate.  
  
Usagi frowned at her brother. "I'm not the same person I was back then,   
Trunks...People change. *I* change." She whispered in reply...  
  
"Is this because of Android 17..." He whispered angrily...causing her to   
gasp and stare at him..."Is he the reason you've turned so...heartless..."  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "Don't talk about him like that...Don't you DARE,   
Trunks!" She hissed, not caring how he knew...or why...just..."You have   
no idea what's happening...or WHY!! You have no idea what I've gone   
through, *brother*..."  
  
"I would if you just TOLD me, Usagi!!" Trunks hissed back.  
  
"You wouldn't understand! You've never been in love! You've never had   
the two people you loved most TAKEN from you! DIE!! Right there in   
front of you!!!"  
  
Trunks frowned. "I'm beginning to wonder where you loyalties lie,   
*sister*...that you could fall for the SAME Android that KILLED Gohan!!!"  
  
He didn't mean it...but it still came out...and it still hurt. "You...You can't...  
You can't mean it, Trunks..." She whispered sadly.  
  
He turned away, unable to deny it...Pride...a trait they all shared.  
  
Usagi stared at him...then her eyes hardened angrily. "Get out! Get away   
from me, Trunks! Don't even SPEAK to me!" She hissed, raising her ki   
threateningly.  
  
Trunks just walked away, ignoring her...  
  
Everyone was turning against her...even her own BROTHER...WHY!?!?!?!  
  
~~~~  
  
When they exited the hyperbolic time chamber...they refused to talk to   
each other...look at each other...acknowledge the other's presence...And   
Vegeta was slightly confused. He had sent Trunks in to make her feel   
BETTER...but now she was worse.  
  
Couldn't that boy do anything right?  
  
Trunks looked at his father. "We need to talk..." He whispered...And   
Vegeta frowned at him...but let his son lead the way...  
  
"What is it, boy!! I asked you to talk some sense into her! Not make her   
HATE you...." Vegeta growled.  
  
"It's not that simple, father...she's...she fell in love with Android 17..."  
He whispered angrily.  
  
"What!!!!!"  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Well...you like? NEwayz! email me! k? oh! and join my Movement against  
Green Bean...ja ne!!!  
Email me at   
psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com ...   
Thanx!  
~~Psyche~~ 


	15. Chapter 15

Fatherly Love (SM/DBZ)  
By: Psyche  
Email: psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/paradox/  
Other websites: http://www.angelfire.com/aniem2/thetent/  
http://gundamwinghq.trifocus.net/  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
Well well well...typical story...  
  
Girl falls for guy...Android kills guy...Girl hates Android...  
Android tries to kill girl...Girl tries to kill Android...  
Girl and Android survive...Girl and Android become friends...  
Android falls for Girl...Girl falls for Android...  
Android dies protecting Girl...Girl's family hates Girl   
for falling for Android...  
  
Whew! Yeps....typical story...and the summary of last   
chapter...lol...NEwayz! I got a LOT of reviews...pouts...  
poor Jade Nova....no longer the only Usa/17 fic...  
winks...it's okay...I read your story and I *loved* it...  
lol...I haven't read the sequel yet....lol...but I will!  
PROMISE!  
  
NEwayz! I guess you are tired of my ramblings...guess   
what...your wish has finally come true SM fans! winks  
well.....ja ne!  
  
~~Psyche~~  
  
PS: On with the fic!! Girl yells at family...family yells  
back....Girl yells back...Boy interupts...  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 15  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
"WHAT!!!!" Vegeta yelled, shocked. He turned quickly, to find Usagi   
glaring at Trunks. "Is it true?" He whispered.  
  
"Yes. It is, father...but that is my own business..." She said angrily,   
still glaring at Trunks..."And it was mine to tell..."  
  
"You would never have told him, Usagi...you're too...prideful..." He   
replied.  
  
"STOP!" Gohan's voice whispered. "Stop doing this!!"  
  
They all gasped and turned towards the young Saiyan...  
  
His eyes narrowed at them..."Come on, Usagi. You can stay at our house   
for a while...mom and dad already said it was alright."  
  
Usagi's eyes softened at this. "That's alright, Gohan...I'll come over in   
a while...there are some things I need to do first..." She smiled at him.  
  
Gohan looked at her curiously. "Alright, Usagi..." He whispered and   
flew off.  
  
Usagi sighed, and began to walk away from the group.  
  
"And where do you think you're going!!" Vegeta growled at her.  
  
"Like I said, there are some things I need to do..." She whispered, not   
turning around...and suddenly, she blasted off. Away from them all...  
  
~~~~  
  
It was amazing how they all broke apart. Trunks, Vegeta, and Usagi...  
they seemed to hate each other...acting almost childish. Their pride   
had taken over, and refused to let go. Each had doubts about the   
other...and refused to voice them...and refused to try and fix them...  
  
Trunks and Vegeta each went seperate ways after the fight between   
the three of them...Trunks went to Bulma's...and Vegeta went to train   
some more.  
  
Usagi...Usagi sped towards her goal...he was probably the only one   
that could help her at this point...  
  
Cell glanced to his right to find the Saiyan Princess standing there,   
silver hair flowing around her...silver eyes blazing. She was practically   
glowing with the power. Power he wanted.  
  
"I want to talk to you, Cell." She whispered.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what about..." He smirked at   
her.  
  
"The tournament."  
  
"Let me guess...you want to go first?"  
  
"No."  
  
He raised both eyebrows this time. "Oh, really? Then what?"  
  
"I'd like to make a deal with you, Cell..."  
  
"A deal?"  
  
She smirked. "Yes...a deal...And I think you'll find it quite   
pleasing..."  
  
~~~~  
  
"Usagi!" Goku smiled at her as he opened the door. "You arrived  
just in time...ChiChi just finished fixing supper. Gohan told her   
you were coming, so she fixed twice as much..." He grinned his   
trademark grin.  
  
She couldn't help but smiled back at him...though it never did   
reach her eyes.  
  
"Come on...let's eat!" He said, rushing the to kitchen.  
  
She followed, though not as quickly...  
  
"USAGI!!" Gohan yelled happily, hugging her...and she laughed.  
  
"Hey, kid." She grinned. "Told you I'd come..."  
  
He smiled at her. Usagi...you're still hurting...what have you done...  
I know something is wrong. More than earlier... He thought...but   
for now, she was safe...and she looked happier.  
  
...later that night...  
  
Usagi lay, staring at the stars.  
  
"Usagi...don't you think you should talk to Trunks and Vegeta...?"  
  
She sighed as Gohan spoke...."Yes, Gohan...I should...but I can't...  
They would never listen. Vegeta and Trunks have just as much   
pride as I do...and they have a hate for the Androids. Trunks   
especially hates Android 17...he would never listen to me...or truly   
understand what I'm thinking...feeling...So I can't."  
  
"Please, Usagi....what if Cell kills one of us...then...do you really   
want it to end with all this anger between you...."  
  
"No...I don't...but like I said before...they would never understand."  
She closed her eyes. She was so tired. And there were only 6 days   
left before the tournament...Before her deal with Cell became final...  
and it all ended.  
  
~~~~  
  
Cell's eyes drifted across the fighters...  
  
There was 16...strong...and calm. His blank eyes not telling a thing...  
But Cell knew...Cell knew that 16 was planning...  
  
Tien and Yamcha...weak....not a threat...  
  
Krillin. Stared at him in fear. A coward...but not. A paradox. But   
still...not a threat...Human...  
  
Piccolo. A threat, small, but still a threat...The Namek was staring at   
him...coldly...his mind constantly thinking...moving...Yes. A threat.  
  
Trunks. Super Saiyan. The boy would be a threat......yes...a threat...  
but not big enough to worry about at the moment...  
  
Vegeta. Arrogant. A threat. He was powerful, but his arrogance   
would get the better of him...and he would be easy to dispose of...  
  
Gohan...Strong. Very strong. But too young. He would be a threat,   
only if he fought...and he wouldn't fight unless he had too...  
  
Goku....a threat. Possibly one of the greatest...but also his goal...  
Killing Goku would be a thrill...  
  
Usagi....Now Usagi was what he was concerned about. She was an   
enigma. This deal they had made...he knew Usagi, and she never   
backed down from a fight...or from a promise. He didn't know how   
he got so lucky...  
  
"So...who is going to fight me first...?"  
  
Goku stepped onto the platform, glancing at Vegeta...then Usagi..."Is   
it alright with you if I go first...?"  
  
Vegeta just stared....Usagi smiled sadly and nodded...  
  
And the battle began...and for a while, neither were winning...but it   
was obvious that it was just a warm up. Soon...the real fighting began.  
Goku was giving it all he had, but it wasn't enough...and he was no   
match for Cell...  
  
Finally..."I give up, Cell..." Goku's voice rang out. Usagi smirked. Trust   
Goku to surprise them all like that..."And I promised Usagi she could   
fight you next..." He said.   
  
Cell nodded.  
  
Usagi smiled sadly...and nodded, flying out onto the battlefield. Goku   
landed nest to his song, Piccolo, and Krillin.  
  
Usagi smirked and let her poewr level rise considerably...her silver hair   
fanned out around her like a cape...she nodded, just as Cell did...And   
the two flew towards each other with speed only Gohan could follow...  
Blocking, dodging, punching, kicking...  
  
Suddenly, both stopped, hand together...trying to push the other one   
back...energy sizzling around them...(AN: like that? sizzling? lol...um..  
sweatdrops..um...nevermind...lol)  
  
"Don't forget our little deal, Cell..." Usagi whispered.  
  
"Of course not." Cell smirked...and they flew apart creating ki blasts   
and attacking each other...  
  
Deal? Piccolo thought...frowning. His Namek ears allowed him to   
hear many t hings...including what the fighters said to each other...  
  
"Am I challenging you enough, Cell? Are you having *fun* yet?" She   
smirked. "I promised you I would..."  
  
He grinned. "Let's make this interesting!" He whispered, created   
another ki blast...stronger than those he had used before...She attacked   
with her own ki blast...and the two fought for power...until both attacks   
disappeared as if they had never been there....  
  
The two fighters were no where to be seen. Until they looked over...  
far from the Zfighters....Cell and Usagi stood facing each other...  
  
Usagi looked over towards her father and brother..."I'm sorry..." She   
mouthed...then looked at Gohan..."Goodbye..."  
  
And Celled put his palm right over her heart...and it began to pulse with   
light...Usagi began to glow...pulsing in time with his hand...(AN: As we all   
know...Cell never did absorb someone in his "perfect" form...so I have to   
make it up as I go...ya like? lol ja!)...Usagi closed her eyes, a small smile   
on her face...I'm going to join you Android 17...No more pain...  
  
"USAGI!!" Gohan yelled. "NO!! We have to stop them!! She's letting him   
absorb her!!!"  
  
"Some *deal*..." Piccolo grumbled.  
  
Gohan began to power up...but he wasn't strong enough...was he? Not to   
beat Cell...  
  
"USAGI!!!" Trunk's and Vegeta's voices rang out..echoing....  
  
Usagi let the power Cell possessed run through her...she could feel his   
power melding with her own...and she smiled. Her eyes snapped open, and   
she smirked at Cell. "Goodbye, Cell...never hurt another soul again..." She   
whispered....and suddenly, a light came from her forhead...a crescent moon   
appeared on it...and it bathed them both in it's light..."By the way...the deal's   
off..."  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
"I'd like to make a deal with you, Cell..."  
  
"A deal?"  
  
Usagi smirked. "Yes...a deal...And I think you'll find it quite   
pleasing..."  
  
"I doubt that..."  
  
"It's quite simple really...you want to have a good fight...and I know how   
you can get one...but on one condition....I want you to absorb me..."  
  
Cell looked at her skeptically. "You what?"  
  
"You heard me right...I want you to absorb me...And you can have that   
perfect power you want...and I assure you, when you fight Gohan, it'll   
be worth not fighting me..." She smiled sadly.  
  
"The boy? He's weak..."  
  
"You doubt me...Gohan is stronger than you can imagine..."  
  
Cell stared at her. "You are going to just let me absorb you...without a   
fight? Where's the *fun* in that...?"  
  
"If you want a fight, I'll give you one Cell...just as long as you absorb me   
when it's over..."  
  
"What do you get out of this little deal? Why do you want me to absorb   
you?"  
  
"Peace, Cell. All I really want is peace..."  
  
Cell stared straight into her eyes. "Then it's a deal..."  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
"It's over Cell....it's time you died..." She pulled all her power together...past...  
present...and future...Her body merged with Cell's...absorbing his energy...like   
he had first intended to absorb her...and....Two figures appeared on either   
side of them...unconscious. Usagi smiled to herself. "Goodbye...my...friends..."  
And she fell to the ground...dead...  
  
Laying on either side of her...were the Androids. 17 and 18...  
  
~~~~  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan yelled! "Usagi! How COULD you!!!" He said, tears running   
down his cheeks. She had done it on purpose. She had planned it. And she had   
known that she was going to die!!!!!!!  
  
"Usagi?" Trunk's soft, almost fearful voice whispered as he fell to his knees   
beside his sister.....He turned her towards him...and gasped.  
  
There, embedded on her forehead, was the crescent moon...  
  
"The White Moon Princess..." Vegeta whispered.  
  
"What!?!" They all gasped.  
  
"L-legend says...that...the White Moon Princess lived...a long time..ago....." He   
closed his eyes. "She was betrothed a Prince of the Saiyans...they married...  
but a..force came to the planet, and tried to destroy the Saiyans...she gave   
her life protecting them..but..not before producing an heir. It was said that   
a new Princess would appear, a decendent of the royal family...and...Usagi   
was the Princess...She was the White Moon Princess!! Dammit Usagi! Why   
do you have to be so noble! Why do you have to give your life...just like you   
did all those years ago!!!"  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Um...DON'T KILL ME!!! PLEASE!!! PLEASE!!!! begs for forgiveness!! PLEASE!!  
Onegai!!! I beg you!! If you KILL me...then...then...then the next chapter will   
NEVER come out! Yeah...that's it...right? Um...hangs head down in shame...  
I know I know...I...I'm evil...please forgive me...I'll...have the next chapter out   
as soon as I can...it's just been easier these last few days to put chapters out   
because school was canceled today and yesterday...but...this weekend, I will   
TRY my BEST to put 16 out...begs...just...forgive me...puppy dog eyes...  
sniffles..please? NEwayz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Email me at   
psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com ...   
Thanx!  
~~Psyche~~ 


	16. Chapter 16

Fatherly Love (SM/DBZ)  
By: Psyche  
Email: psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/paradox/  
Other websites: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/thetent/  
http://gundamwinghq.trifocus.net/  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
as if in a trance I will post the next chapter today.......I will   
make it very long.........I will eat my toes........  
  
grins...that's JUST for you Sailor Fovever! winks NEwayz!  
Some people didn't get what happened last chapter...so here's a   
quick explaination/Sumary of Chapter 15...  
  
Trunks, Vegeta, and Usagi get angry at each other...Usagi goes   
and makes a "deal" with Cell...she was SO grief-stricken that   
she was going to let Cell absorb her...Gohan wanted Usagi to   
talk to Trunks and Vegeta to make amends...but she can't...the   
fight with Cell began...Goku faught first, and gave up (like in   
DBZ) and Usagi faught next...the ENTIRE time they were just   
toying with each other, not using their full power...then Usagi   
let's Cell begin to absorb her...It was all part of her plan...the   
crescent moon appeared on her forhead, revealing that she is   
the **Legendary White Moon Princess** and using her power   
to cause Cell's own plan backfire...As he began to absorb her,   
she took all his own energy, and set Android 17 and 18 free...  
She falls to the ground...dead...  
  
I hope that helped you understand what happened...k? grins  
Ja ne!  
  
~~Psyche~~  
  
PS: On with the fic!!  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 16  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Trunks stared in shock as his sister...fell....to the ground...dead....  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
"No, Trunks! If you die, there will be no more hope for the future...Go! NOW!!!   
Before I make you!" She yelled.  
  
"I missed you so much, Trunks..." She cried. "I missed you so much..."  
  
"Move Trunks." Usagi whispered. "We know what we're doing."  
  
"Oh, that was just *terrific* Trunks...You managed to destroy the lab, but   
you forgot to hit the target you were aiming for." Usagi said sarcastically,   
looking out towards the dust surrounding the lab..  
  
"Gomen ne...brother..."   
  
"I have to keep you on your toes, Trunks...You know that..."  
  
"I'm not the same person I was back then, Trunks...People change. *I*   
change...............................Don't talk about him like that...Don't you DARE, Trunks!   
You have no idea what's happening...or WHY!! You have no idea what I've gone   
through, *brother*..................................You wouldn't understand! You've never been   
in love! You've never had the two people you loved most TAKEN from you! DIE!!   
Right there in front of you!!!.......................................You...You can't...You can't mean it,   
Trunks..........................................Get out! Get away from me, Trunks! Don't even SPEAK   
to me!"   
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
Tears ran down his cheeks..."Usagi....NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~  
  
Usagi felt the power consume her...fill her...take her...the crystal....and Cell...  
Cell's power flowing into her...his memories...his goals..and they began to mix...  
merge...She could hear Cell's voice in her mind...and her body...and it was too   
much...she had been weakened freeing 17 and 18...And he was trying to take   
control of her...she couldn't let him...  
  
Her plan was backfiring! Cell was so powerful...You will not hurt anyone   
ever again!! She screamed at him...and she used the last of her power...the   
last of the crystal...to force him deep within her...She had to protect everyone...  
and there was only one way she knew how...  
  
~~~~  
  
Bulma held her young daughter close...as she watched her older daughter give   
up her life against Cell...Usagi...was dead...DEAD!!! She stare wide eyed...She   
felt tears run down her cheek as she held little Usagi close...  
  
Suddenly, Chibi-Usagi screamed...and Bulma was thrown away from her daughter...  
Chibi-Usagi's hair and eyes were silver....the crescent moon appeared on her   
forhead...and she began to glow silver and float off the floor...  
  
"Usa...?"  
  
Chibi-Usagi stared at her...."Mother...it's okay..." She whispered in a voice that   
seemed to be so mature...yet...so innocent. "Everything will be okay...you'll see..."  
  
And suddenly, she fell to the floor...her hair and eyes back to normal...  
  
"Usagi!" Bulma whispered in fear...staring at her daughter...Chibi-Usagi hugged her  
mom...Her eyes flashing silver for a second..."Everything will be okay..." She   
murmered and fell asleep in her mothers arms....  
  
~~~~  
  
All this happened in a matter of moments....and the Zfighters had no clue about   
this....however...in the mists...stood a tall woman with garnet eyes...staring sadly   
at the image before her...  
  
"This wasn't supposed to happen..." She whispered, waving the Time Key she   
disappeared into a portal..."Princess....this was not supposed to happen to you..."  
  
~~~~  
  
Vegeta held the body of his daughter close...The White Moon Princess....she's   
the White Moon Princess, and I never once noticed....the power she possessed...  
and that blasted crystal...was it in her the entire time, it has to have been...that   
is the only explaination for all that has happened... He thought as they all flew   
to Kami's lookout...Krillin was carrying 18....16 was carrying 17... (AN: no one   
wanted to help him but 16 and Gohan...remember? everyone hates him...sobs...  
WE LOVE YOU 17!!!! hugs him..blushes..lol...um...on with the fic?)  
  
They had one purpose....use the Dragon to bring back all those Cell had killed...  
  
They wished...and watched silently...waiting for Usagi to come back...but...nothing   
happened....  
  
"What...why won't she come back!?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Because, boy! She was not killed by Cell." Vegeta whispered. "It was a suicide   
mission...meaning...she is the one to blame for her death. Cell had no part in it...she   
killed him...and herself..." He slowly sat down his daughter...stroking her hair. And   
it was that blasted crystal that did it...it helped her defeat Cell...but it killed her...  
and it won't let the Dragon revive her. No matter how many times we wish..."  
  
"But...um...what Crystal?" Trunks asked.  
  
Vegeta glared at his son angrily. "The Silver Crystal. It is a powerful jewel   
that only the White Moon Princess could use. But if she used it, it would kill   
her...it isn't powered through physical energy...but life energy...Usagi's life   
energy..." He closed his eyes...But the Princess was so powerful...that the   
amount of energy needed to do that could not have killed her...so...what happened  
to her...? He thought...  
  
~~~~  
  
One week later...  
  
"Are you sure you are going to go, Trunks?" Bulma whispered...She didn't want   
to loose both of them...not like this...  
  
"I...I have to. My mother is most likely worried. I need to go...Gomen ne..." He   
whispered.   
  
Suddenly, Bulma hugged him...and whispered. "Everything will be okay...you'll   
see..." She hugged him one last time, before letting him go to the time machine...  
  
Trunks stared out over the area...at his mother...the Zfighters...his father...And   
he knew that it was Usagi's face he was looking for...He sighed...and closed the   
door to the time machine and closed his eyes...letting time take it's toll...letting it   
take him back to where he truly belonged...the future...  
  
~~~~  
  
14 years later...  
  
"Hey, Usagi!" She smiled and turned to see Gohan running to catch her...  
  
"Yes, Gohan-Sensei?" She said...  
  
"Vegeta...um...your father should be coming home from his training today...Bulma  
asked me to remind you."  
  
Usagi smiled...Her father...it had been two years since she had seen him...and   
even then, she hadn't seen him often. They said that he got angry at everyone   
because of something...and just...POOF! Left!  
  
Her brother had told her that he had overheard their mother and Gohan talking   
about it....something about "The Body" disappearing....She wasn't sure what they   
meant, but it must have been important to have her entire family, the Son's, and   
even Piccolo upset.  
  
She had assumed it had something to do with that girl...the silver-haired girl that   
had been at Kami's lookout, resting in the bed...almost as if in eternal sleep. No   
one would let her go near it, and she was sure they thought she didn't know the   
girl ever existed. But she knew different...and she felt a strange connection to   
it...  
  
Usagi sighed. She was letting her thoughts drift again. Glancing at her watch,   
she realized that if she didn't hurry, she'd be late for school...Smiling slightly,   
she sped up...she could make it on time...and even then, she could fly and get   
there in a matter of seconds...but Gohan had told her not to do that. People still   
weren't used to anyone being able to fly. So she didn't. For now, she would   
have to run...at a little...um...abnormal rate of speed.  
  
~~~~  
  
Vegeta sighed, turning off the 500xE of the space ship he had taken from CC.  
(AN: from now on...Capsole Corporation will be written CC...k? grins..good!  
lol....) For two years now, he had trained, thinking...he had spent the time trying   
to find a way to bring Usagi back...his daughter back...the Crystal was her   
only hope now...but it was also the curse that stopped them from saving her...both   
the cure and the curse...  
  
He closed his eyes, leaning against the wall of the room. Nothing...I have searched   
and I have found nothing...no one... He sighed again...he was now on his way back   
home....to Earth....At least when she had been at Kami's lookout...locked up in a room   
where time stood still...where she could never loose her youth....He could have   
properly mourned her death. Every year for 12 years, he had come and spent time   
with her...telling her what had happened...in hopes that one day the Crystal might   
revive her....Now...she seemed to haunt him...  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
Veget punched and kicked the air angrily, fight an imaginary partner...WHY!?!   
WHY USAGI!! WHY DID YOU DIE!! You alone were a true warrior...You alone   
had the patiential for greatness!! WHY!?!" His mind yelled...and then, suddenly,   
it was *her* fighting him...HIS Usagi...HIS daughter...and he stopped everything...  
and flashes of her battle with Cell came back to him...  
  
He saw her fight....he saw her stare at him with her silver eyes...asking...begging   
for forgiveness..."I'm sorry..."....and she died....LIKE THAT!! JUST LIKE THAT!!!  
As if it was nothing at all!! There was no scream of pain from her...only her soft   
menacing whispers to Cell as she took him with her into the next dimension...  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
She would forever haunt him...like then...like now...forever...  
  
~~~~  
  
"Hey little kitty..." Usagi whispered the next day...she reached down to pet the   
black cat before her-  
  
"Hey! Usa!! Hurry up, or we'll be late for school!!" Trunks yelled from ahead   
of her, and she smiled.  
  
"I"m coming!!" She began to follow...but before she left, she glanced back...  
  
And Luna saw a flash of silver in her eyes..."Luna..." Usag whispered, before   
her eyes turned blue again, and she took off after her brother...  
  
Luna's eyes widened..."Princess Serentiy..." She whispered, chasing after the   
girl...but Usagi was already gone..."I have to contact the Senshi..." She whispered,   
rushing to the Hiwaki Shrine...(AN: could someone please tell me how to spell Rei's   
Shrine, please? I don't wanna use the Cherry Blossom Shrine...ICK...thanx!!)  
  
~~~~  
  
Usagi rushed to see him...her father...how much had he changed? Would he tell   
them why he left? Her eyes lit up...maybe...maybe he would train her now...now   
that she was older...now that she was 16...  
  
Yes, Gohan had trained her...taught her to be a fighter...even Goku, Piccolo, and   
Android 17 had taken turns training her...she didn't quite understand why they   
were all so interested in training her...but she didn't really care. It wasn't the   
same. To be trained by her father would be a dream...  
  
The door to the ship opened much too slow...Usagi watched anxiously as Vegeta   
stepped out, not looking at any of them...He slowly made his way without a word...  
until Goku suddenly took his arm, stopping him.  
  
"Did you find what you were looking for...?"  
  
Vegeta just shook his head, shrugged off the Saiyan, and went inside.  
  
She stared...He didn't even look at them. A hand slowly touched her shoulder,   
and she looked to find Gohan standing behind her. "Ignore it, Chibi-Usagi...  
Vegeta has always been like that, and right now wouldn't be a good time to   
talk to him..."  
  
She looked back at where Vegeta had gone. "It...it had something to do with   
that girl, didn't it?"  
  
Gohan's eyes widened slightly. "What girl?" He whispered, increduliously.  
  
"The one at Kami's Lookout..."  
  
Gohan sighed. "Yes...it does...and I'm afraid there is nothing we can do to   
help him with it..." Only *you* can help him, Chibi-Usagi...only you...but I   
don't want you to turn into Usagi...she was so sad, and it was that sadness   
that fueled her fighting...that and he love for Vegeta...You are just like   
Usagi, Chibi-Usagi...just like her...but... He turned away, walking inside,   
the same way Vegeta had gone....Even if he didn't want her to turn into   
Usagi...she still wanted Vegeta to train her, and he'd be damned if he didn't   
do anything to help her...  
  
~~~~  
  
"Vegeta..." A voice said angrily, slamming the door to Vegeta's room shut...  
  
"What is it, brat?" Vegeta replied, easily recongnizing Gohan...  
  
"You are going to listen to me, Vegeta...and you are going to listen good..."  
He whispered, eyes narrowed and angry.  
  
Vegeta just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Usagi may be dead...but you seem to have forgotten that you HAVE her...  
right here....in that girl outside...Chibi-Usagi may not BE Usagi...but she is...  
she wants nothing more than for YOU to train her. She loves you just as   
much as Usagi did...and you are hurting her EVERY time you do this...ignore   
her..."  
  
Vegeta's eyes were cold. Not this again...when will that boy realize that   
that girl could NEVER become Usagi...never replace her...  
  
Gohan's eyes connected with his. "You also seem to forget, that Chibi-Usagi   
is just as much the White Moon Princess as Usagi was...Usagi's only dream   
was to go through life with a father....and you are taking it away from her,   
even though you have the power to help her achieve this goal..." Gohan sighed,   
"But you were always heartless, Vegeta...maybe you don't care...but for now,   
I'm going to help her in every way I can..." He whispered, walking out of the   
room.  
  
~~~~  
  
Usagi stood completely still....mist surrounded her...the voice taunted her...  
  
"You can't fight me forever, Chibi-Usagi..." It hissed in her ear...like it did   
every night...every time she slept. She stiffened in fear. "I will control you...  
you will weaken someday, put your guard down..."  
  
"Leave her alone..." Another voice whispered angrily...  
  
"Oh...if it isn't the little bunny..." He smirked and the mists cleared a little to   
reveal Cell...and a woman with long silver hair and a crescent moon on her   
forhead. She glowed with a soft silver light...though her eyes blazed with it.  
  
"You! You're the one from Kami's Lookout." The woman merely nodded. "What   
are you doing in my dreams?"  
  
"Quiet..." The woman whispered, slowly turning towards Cell. "You can not harm   
her, Cell...you know that...as long as I am here, she can not be harmed by you..."  
  
"Like you could really protect her, bunny?" He smirked.  
  
"You can't escape, Cell." She glared, raising her arm slightly as if to remind him...  
  
Usagi gasped softly at the sight. There, linking their arms together, was a long   
string of energy...  
  
"Did you forget about this?"  
  
He frowned. "Of course not...but you know we will someday break free of each   
other, and then we can continue where we began..."  
  
She smirked, rushing through the short distance between them, punching him. He   
collapsed to the ground, holding his stomach. Slowly, the woman turned towards   
her. "I can only protect you so long...Cell and I are one now...merged...our energy   
is one. Our minds may be separate, but we know everything about each other and   
there is nothing we can really do to harm the other...We can never again be separated."  
  
"Who are you?" Usagi whispered...  
  
The woman smiled softly, sadly..."I'm you."  
  
~~~~  
  
Usagi gasped awake, opening her eyes to find herself in her bed...the covers were   
tossed around, twisted around her. A dream...it was just a dream...but it was so   
real... She sighed, standing up and changing into her training cloths. She had to   
get her mind off things like this...The woman's energy...it was just like hers...and...  
it was what she felt every time the flashes happened.  
  
She could remember each flash vividly. They didn't happen very often, but when   
they did, they seemed to leave her scared, confused, and completely baffled.  
  
She would be doing whatever it was she was doing, and suddenly, something would   
catch her eye...her attention...  
  
The worst episode had been about a year ago. She had been training like normal...  
and there he had been...Android 17. He was staring at her, watching her. And she   
had locked eyes with him...  
  
Suddenly, it was as if someone else was in control of her body....she couldn't stop   
the words from forming on her lips...."Aishiteru...." The words had come out...17's   
eyes had widened...  
  
"Usako?" He had whispered in shock...  
  
Suddenly, everything went back to normal...And it was too much...she had fainted...  
Later she had learned that some of her energy had been drained for some reason...  
Android 17 just stared at her, as if in recognition of something...of someone...but   
there had been no mention of the incident later on....  
  
Usagi sighed. Continuing to spar with her imaginary partner...and who was Cell?   
She had never heard of him...maybe she could ask Gohan. He was always honest   
about things like that...  
  
~~~~  
  
Cell and Usagi glared at each other, then the chain between them.  
  
"It's your fault, you know..." Cell said angrily.  
  
She just smirked. "Yeah...I know...But you know that there wasn't anything else   
I could do...look on the bright side, you've fused with the 'perfect power' you   
always wanted..."  
  
He just narrowed his eyes...  
  
~~~~  
  
Setsuna knocked softly on the door of the mansion....after a moment, the door   
opened to reveal Haruka.  
  
"Setsuna? What a surprise...what are you doing here?"  
  
"How has she been doing?"  
  
"Not good...Princess Serenity still doesn't remember anything...and we can't get   
that close, she always has someone with her. Or else we would have already   
talked to her..." Michiru whispered...  
  
"This isn't good...the evil is coming...and unless we do something....the world will   
be doomed..." Setsuna whispered angrily. "We may have to awaken Saturn..."  
  
The two Outer Senshi paled.  
  
~~~~  
  
Usagi needed answers to her questions...the dreams had been appearing since   
she had been just a little child. But the last dream had been the most vivid. It   
had held some of the answers...which only led to more questions.  
  
"Gohan? Are you here?"  
  
"He isn't here, brat...he went home..." A voice whispered.  
  
"Why? He promised to spar with me today..." She asked, turning around...and   
she gasped. "Father...What...what are you doing up so earlier..." She glanced   
at the clock, it was not even 2 in the morning...and why had Gohan left...?  
  
"I'm always up this time..."  
  
"Oh." She whispered....Starting to leave the room.  
  
"Stop."  
  
She did as she was told. "Yes, Father?"  
  
"Come here..." He whispered...and she turned around and stopped about five feet   
from him.  
  
Vegeta stared at her. She was exactly the same...same hair...same age...same eyes...  
Her eyes had the same blaze...the same need for battle...and if he read her power   
level right, she had the power...but he was sure that she had developed the same   
technique as Usagi had.  
  
"We're going to train...pack your things...we're leaving..."  
  
~~~~  
  
"Chibi-Usagi? Are you here?" Gohan whispered, knocking on her door....  
  
No answer...  
  
He slowly opened it, revealing her bed, not made....some of her cloths were thrown   
around...he threw open her closet door...half her cloths were gone...including her   
training cloths...  
  
Gohan rushed out the door, dragging Trunks out of his bed as he rushed through   
the house...  
  
"What? What are you doing, Gohan...?" Trunks mumbled, still half-asleep.  
  
"Usagi's missing..." Gohan slammed open Vegeta's door...."And so his Vegeta..." He   
closed his eyes, punching the wall. "Damnit Vegeta...when I said train her, I didn't   
mean TAKE her AWAY from here..."  
  
~~~~  
  
A lone figure stood on the outskirts of the wilderness....just above a old destroyed   
laboratory. "VEGETA!!!!!" He yelled. "WHY DID YOU TAKE HER!!!!!!!!!" In anger,   
Android 17 threw a blast of energy out at the sky.  
  
Tears ran down the Android's cheeks..."Why did you have to take my only reminder   
of the person I loved...When I was so close to finding out the truth..."  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
Android 17 watched as Usagi...the young girl...sparred with an imaginary partner...  
She was strong...and beautiful...just like his Usako...but was so different. She   
didn't have the hidden pain...or the inner beauty. Yes, she had the love for life...  
but it still wasn't the same...  
  
Suddenly, she looked up, and their eyes locked. He gasped. Her eye suddenly   
turned silver. "Aishiteru..." He heard her whisper...  
  
"Usako?" He had asked...but...before he could do anything else, her eyes had   
turned blue again, and she fainted.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
He didn't know how or why...but she was his Usako...yet not. He didn't quite   
understand it yet...but now that Vegeta had interfered, he might never find out...  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
GOMEN GOMEN NASAI!! I'm SO SO SO sorry...I promised last weekend...but it   
didn't work out! I had to get off the computer...and every time I got back on, I had   
probably FIVE minutes...There were a few times I had it for over an hour or two,   
but when I did, I had slight writers block...and instead worked on my new GWHQ   
design...for http://gundamwinghq.trifocus.net/ GOMEN NE! ONEGAI! Please   
forgive me...please? begs....I mean...I did...um...put some twists into it...begs for   
forgiveness.......hides behind Android 17... Please protect me!!! Android 17 glances   
back and moves out of the way..."I'm staying out of this one..." sweatdrops  
TRAITOR!!!! runs for her life...  
Email me at   
psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com ...   
Thanx!  
~~Psyche~~ 


	17. Chapter 17a

Fatherly Love (SM/DBZ)  
By: Psyche  
Email: psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/paradox/  
http://gundamwinghq.trifocus.net/  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
Yeah yeah...it's been a little bit...I know...gomen ne! I've been   
writing on my new GW fan fics...you can find 'em at Anime/  
Gundam...or at my profile page...they are Yaoi shrugs...I just   
can't see any of the guys w/ the girls...ie: Heero and Relena?  
ICK! lol...NEwayz...gomen if ya don't like Yaoi...shrugs again  
Just...don't read 'em if ya aren't mature...or if ya hate Yaoi...  
Well....here's Chapter 17! Thanx for ALL the reviews!!   
Oh! By the way! From now on I'll refer to FUTURE Usagi   
as Usagi and her younger counterpart as Chibi-Usagi...k?  
grins....lol...Ja ne!  
  
~~Psyche~~  
  
PS: On with the fic!!  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 17a  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
"Father?" Chibi-Usagi asked nervously.  
  
"What is it, brat!" Vegeta snapped, glaring at her.  
  
"Um...why are we here...?"  
  
"To train." He said in annoyance.  
  
Chibi-Usagi sighed, looking down at her hands. She wasn't sure why   
he was doing this? Yes, she wanted to train...but...she didn't   
want to be taken from them...from her brother...Trunks...from   
Gohan...and...from 17. She already missed him so much.  
  
She had told no one of her love for him...no one...Not even Trunks.  
She had figured that it was all just an infatuation...but...but he   
was more than that. That feeling that she felt. The ache in her   
chest whenever he wasn't near...the...the...she couldn't explain it.  
  
"Brat! Are you listening!?" Chibi-Usagi's attention suddenly snapped   
back to her father. Vegeta was standing there, glaring at her...  
and he didn't look happy.  
  
Vegeta frowned. *His* Usagi had never been like this. But...this   
*was* his Usagi. He knew it...felt it...within her. He knew the   
energy signature of both his children...and both Usagi and Chibi-  
Usagi had the exact same energy. Trunks and Chibi-Trunks didn't...  
which left so many questions.  
  
"Pay attention, Brat!" He growled, raising a ki blast.  
  
Chibi-Usagi somehow knew that that was the signal...the training had   
begun...  
  
~~~~  
  
"We have to find her..." A voice whispered.  
  
"But she's no longer on Earth..." Another replied.  
  
"Then we'll wait..." A third said calmly.  
  
"But...she might never come back." The second said.  
  
"She'll be back...trust me, Yaten...Everyone she loves is on Earth..." The   
third replied.  
  
"Let's hope so, Taiki...The evil is coming..." The first whispered.  
  
"Yes, Seiya...it is..." The third said softly.  
  
~~~~  
  
"I can't take this anymore. 14 years of being   
inside YOUR mind...And to make it worse...being STUCK with you..."  
  
Usagi just smirked. "Hey! Don't blame me. You're the one that was trying   
to destroy the universe. All I did was stop you..."  
  
Cell glared at her. All of his plans had been destroyed by this...this...GIRL!  
She wouldn't stop him that easily. He's had 14 years to think of a plan...and   
14 years to learn everything there was to know about the Moon Princess...  
Usagi...and Chibi-Usagi...Now all he had to do was wait for the right moment...  
  
And then....BOOM.  
  
~~~~  
  
Two years earlier....  
  
"Is this her?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Did someone get to her first?"  
  
"Yes...and no...this is of her own doing...The life has been drained   
from her...but there must be someone...someone out there that she   
used as a host."  
  
"We must find this...host..........and destroy it."  
  
Jadeite bowed to his Queen....Disappearing...it would be a long   
search...But they had the body...the body of the Moon Princess.  
All they needed now was her soul. Her spirit...and her crystal.  
Then....Metalia would rule forever....  
  
Back to present...  
  
Metalia smirked from inside her new host. The power the body   
possessed was amazing. And it was all hers. But the crystal.   
They had yet to find the one that possessed the crystal and   
the soul of the Moon Princess. For now, she had the body...and   
all it's strength.  
  
She laughed.  
  
And all those who didn't know the truth, would have thought   
that the Moon Princess had lost her mind. No one would have   
believed that such an evil look could appear on the face of   
the White Moon Princess...  
  
Chibi-Usagi slept...and it wasn't a peaceful sleep. That was another   
thing she seemed to have in common with Usagi, Vegeta noticed. The   
two had never once had a peaceful sleep. Usagi's dreams were always   
plagued with memories of death and destruction. But Chibi-Usagi...he   
hadn't quite figured her out yet. It had been over two months of training,   
but he had yet to figure out her secrets. He could only hope that he   
could get through to her like he had Usagi. She was his daughter. She   
was the Legendary White Moon Princess. And she was going to learn all   
he had to teach her....  
  
~~~~  
  
The two, father and daughter, stepped out of the space ship and onto the   
ground.  
  
Chibi-Usagi looked around her. Earth. Finally....home....She smiled slightly,   
it was good to be home. She breathed in the fresh air. Listened to the   
birds that sang. It was all so...so...so amazing. She hadn't seen it in forever.  
  
But she was glad for the time she had spent with her father....the year and   
a half they had trained....she had learned to trust him. To tell him things that   
she had told no one.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
Chibi-Usagi sighed, staring out the window of the space ship...the stars...were   
so beautiful. But so lonely. She had learned a lot from Vegeta. A lot from   
Usagi...she had learned about the future...the past...Cell...She had talked for   
hours with her older counterpart, not really caring that Cell was there...after   
all, they were always there...in her mind...hearing her thoughts...And now...and   
now her thoughts turned to love. She had always wondered why she had felt   
the attraction to Android 17. Maybe it was because of Usagi. She didn't   
think so though...And then there was Gohan...Her feelings for him had often   
felt like love. It was so confusing. To feel this way about both 17 and Gohan.  
She didn't quite understand it...but then again...she didn't understand anything   
lately.  
  
"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" A voice interupted her thoughts.  
  
Chibi-Usagi turned towards her father...strange...he seemed so much kinder   
now...She had learned to read his true emotions through his mask of anger,   
arrogance, and pride...He was now staring out the window with her...a almost   
faraway look in his eyes.  
  
"Thinking of who?" She whispered.  
  
Vegeta turned towards her, staring into her eyes. "You're eyes...they are   
just like her's. They tell everything there is to know about you...And they   
tell me...that you know about Usagi. You know everything about her coming   
from the future. In fact...they tell me you are her, in a way..."  
  
She looked away, but he grabbed her chin and forced her to look back at him.   
"And they tell me, that you share her feelings...for Android 17...for Gohan...you   
are caught in the middle of feelings you don't understand..."  
  
He let go of her, and she looked away.  
  
"Where is Usagi?" He whispered.  
  
"I don't know how...but...she's in me. She's been in me for the last 14 years..."  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
And from that moment on, it seemed like they were much closer. She could tell   
him anything and everything...she told him about her feelings for Gohan...for 17...  
But she didn't tell him about Cell. She didn't quite understand how the powerful   
android created to destroy the universe was inside of her. Inside her mind. And   
fused with Usagi. She didn't want to know how Vegeta would react. For now,   
she was glad to have his love....the fatherly love...  
  
~~~~  
  
Trunks looked up, startled by the feeling..."Chibi-Usagi!!!" He gasped. He rushed   
out. His sister was home...  
  
~~~~  
  
Gohan paused midpunch. Piccolo stopped dodging. Chibi-Usagi...and Vegeta...They   
looked at each other in shock, but then nodded, flying off towards the two powers.  
  
~~~~  
  
Goku stopped in the middle of eating, something that startled both ChiChi and Goten.  
"Chibi-Usagi..." He whispered. "She's back!" He grinned suddenly...Goten paused,   
sensing the two powers for the first time...The two Saiyans flew out the window   
before ChiChi could say another word.  
  
~~~~  
  
Krillin and Android 18 looked up, startled by the new powers. "It's Chibi-Usagi..."  
18 whispered in shock. She's so strong! Like Usagi... The two glanced at each   
other before bursting into speed and flying towards the power...  
  
~~~~  
  
Andoird 17 stopped everything. It was her....here.....back on Earth. Finally...after   
a year and a half of waiting, Chibi-Usagi had returned with her father. He smiled   
slightly...flying off towards the powers...  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Well...I know it's short...but I have slight writers block, so I'm posting what I have,   
and when I get more writen, I'll post more!  
Email me at   
psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com ...   
Thanx!  
~~Psyche~~ 


	18. Chapter 17b

Fatherly Love (SM/DBZ)  
By: Psyche  
Email: psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/paradox/  
http://gundamwinghq.trifocus.net/  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
Well....second part of Chapter 17....grins...hope you like it! Ja ne!  
  
Love you all!!  
  
~~Psyche~~  
  
PS: On with the fic!!  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 17b  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Chibi-Usagi smiled slightly as she sat on her bed. Her room looked exactly like it   
had that year and a half ago. Every stuffed animal was still in its place. The bed   
was neatly made. The posters of the Three Lights were still on her walls. There   
wasn't a speck of dust in the room. And it seemed as though everything was back   
to normal...  
  
She laughed softly to herself. Normal. Such a strange term. She was anything  
but normal. She was the Princess of the Saiyans. She was one of the strongest   
fighters on Earth. She was the one with two powerful beings stuck in her head,   
one of which claimed to be HER! Yeps. She was anything but normal.  
  
Her father was the Prince of Saiyans. Her mother was the worlds smartest person.  
And she was in love with two guys...Gohan and 17. What a strange twist of fate...  
It was so confusing...  
  
There was a knock on her door...soft, and she might have missed it if it wasn't for   
her Saiyan hearing. "Come in." She called out, and the door opened, to reveal her   
brother, Trunks...  
  
He looked slightly nervous. "Um...there is this...um...woman here to see you."  
  
Chibi-Usagi blinked. A woman? Here to see her? But she had just gotten back.  
"I'll be right down."  
  
He nodded, turned to leave.  
  
"Um...Trunks?" She whispered, and he turned towards her again. She smiled slightly.  
And before he could react, she enveloped him in a hug. "I missed you, Trunks..."  
  
He smiled slightly. "I missed you too, Usa-chan." He returned the hug.  
  
And for a moment, Chibi-Usagi's eyes turned silver...and...  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
Usagi stared at Trunks....and stared...Over the last few years, she had not forgotten   
about her brother. She had trained hard to help him defeat the Androids...Suddenly,   
tears found their way down her cheek, and before any of them could react, she was   
hugging Trunks...and he her.  
  
"I thought you were dead, Usa...I thought the Androids had killed you!" Trunks   
whispered as he held his now 'older' sister.  
  
"I missed you so much, Trunks..." She cried. "I missed you so much..."  
  
He hugged he close to him. "I thought you were dead...I thought you had left me..." He   
whispered to his sister. "Don't you ever do that to me again..."  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
Chibi-Usagi blinked...what was that? Did it have something to do with Usagi...the one   
in her mind? She didn't know. She sighed. It was time to greet her guest.  
  
Trunks smiled at his sister. One and a half years does a lot to change someone...but   
she was still his little Usa-chan...his twin sister...  
  
Chibi-Usagi quickly went downstairs, ready to meet whoever had come to see her...when   
she entered the living room, there were actually three women. The first had long dark   
green hair and garnet eyes. The second had long wavy aqua hair, not as long as the first,   
but still long. The third could easily be mistaken for a man, with her short blonde hair   
and masculine build and cloths.  
  
She smiled politely to them. "Yes? May I help you?" It was strange, but she couldn't   
feel any power coming from them. It was completely gone, and that made her uneasy.  
  
"Actually, yes you can." The first whispered. "My name is Setsuna, my companions are   
Tenou Haruka and Kaoiu Michiru."  
  
"The racecar driver and musician?" She raised an eyebrow...but there was this feeling,   
like the hairs on the back of her neck, that told her she wasn't going to like what they   
were going to say.  
  
"Yes, actually...We are here, because we need you to come with us, the fate of the world   
rests on it." She said seriously.  
  
Chibi-Usagi's eyes widened. Fate of the world? She HAD to be kidding...right? Her eyes   
narrowed. She had just gotten home, and she'd be damned if she left right then. "I'm   
afraid I'm going to have to decline your little offer. I'm staying here with my family and   
friends."  
  
Setsuna's eyes narrowed. She was about to speak, when Haruka's voice interupted her.  
  
"If you don't come with us, then there may be no family and friends left to stay with." She   
whispered with slight anger. The Princess was being so difficult.  
  
"What...what do you mean?" Chibi-Usagi whispered, eyes confused...  
  
"There is an evil voice out there that wishes to capture you, Princess...and we are very lucky   
we found you first." Haruka continued.  
  
Her eyes narrowed, first because of the term 'Princess' and second because they had implied   
that she was weak. "I can take care of myself..."  
  
The three exchanged glances, then nodded. Suddenly a staff appeared in Setsuna's hands,   
and everything around the four stopped....the world was still...conpletely quiet except for the   
soft gasp from Chibi-Usagi. "What's this?" She whispered, then turned her gaze back to   
Setsuna. Without warning, she attacked...but then she stopped moving as well. She gasped,   
and strained against the force holding her. "What's happening! What are you doing to me!!"  
She whispered angrily.  
  
"This is just a taste of our power. The enemy we are fighting is more powerful than we are...  
You can't even defend yourself against us...alone, we can do nothing against the evil, but   
together, we are stronger...." Setsuna said calmly. "We need you to train us to fight like you   
have been taught...and we will teach you to fight like the Sailor Senshi. That is the only way   
we can save the universe..."  
  
Chibi-Usagi stared at her, slowly calming down and stopped struggling. The force holding her   
and the world released them from its grasp...She stared at the three. "When do we leave?"  
She whispered in defeat. The Earth needs me...but...why do I keep being picked to go off   
and train. I'd like to be with my family for longer than just a day...  
  
"We leave right now..."  
  
She nodded.  
  
~~~~  
  
End....well...there you have it folks...a perfect cliffhanger RIGHT THERE! grins..well...that's   
the end of the story...hope you like it....  
  
smirks as everyone panics  
  
JK!! I'm JUST KIDDING!!! It's not the end of the story! In fact, it's not even the end of   
the chapter!! So don't worry about it...lol...on with the rest of the chapter!! lol....smiles  
innocently  
  
~~~~  
  
A lone figure walked down the streets...searching for a perfect place to 'set up shop'.  
He smiled slightly as he saw a building labeled CC (AN: Remember, a couple million chapters   
ago I told you I was abbreviating it! lol...on with the fic!!)...It's perfect... He thought.  
  
With that, he entered the building, intent on using it to gain energy for Metalia, and to use   
it to search for the missing Moon Princess...  
  
~~~~  
  
There were three groups, she noticed.   
  
There was the first group, which had brought her there...Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka, and   
Hotaru...  
  
Then there was the second group. Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako. They glared repetitively   
at the first group, which glared right back in response.  
  
Chibi-Usagi raised an eyebrow at this, then looked at the third group. The Three Lights.  
Her eyes widened in realization...Seiya...Taiki...Yaten...Wow...who would've thought that   
THEY were Sailor Senshi...?...She noticed that they were glaring at the first group also.  
Apparently none of them got along very well...  
  
She pulled herself out of her reverie and looked at each of them in slight confusion.   
What a strange group... She sighed and finally questioned. "Exactly why am *I* here?"  
  
Rei rolled her eyes. "You didn't tell her why she's here!?!" She said in disbelief to Setsuna.  
  
Haruka just glared at her in response as Setsuna began to answer her question.  
  
"You are the reincarnation of the White Moon Princess, one of the most powerful beings in   
the universe...." And she began to tell the tale...  
  
~~~~  
  
Usagi gasped softly. What was the power she was feeling...who was it...what was it...she felt   
it was connected with her. And it felt...strangely like...  
  
"Metalia!" She gasped, eyes widening. What was this? How...? "It can't be..." She   
whispered in shock...Then glanced at Cell...he felt it too...and he was smirking, that bastard.  
He knew that if Metalia got ahold of Chibi-Usagi's body, he'd have a chance to escape...  
  
Usagi knew she had to do everything in her power to stop it from happening.  
  
~~~~  
  
Well...I finally got over my writers block...here's the second half of Chapter 17...well...don't   
have much time left...ja ne!  
Email me at   
psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com ...   
Thanx!  
~~Psyche~~ 


	19. Chapter 18

Fatherly Love (SM/DBZ)  
By: Psyche  
Email: psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/paradox/  
http://gundamwinghq.trifocus.net/  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
Hi! Hope you all like the fic so far! Remember way back when everyone   
was asking "Is this REALLY an SM/DBZ crossover?" and I promised "I'm   
the writer! I think I know what the plot is...be patient!!" Well...aren't ya   
glad that you were patient! winks...well...I don't really have much more   
to write except! YAY!!! I DON'T HAVE WRITERS BLOCK ANYMORE!!!  
Well...ja ne!!!  
  
Love you all!!  
  
~~Psyche~~  
  
PS: On with the fic!!  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 18  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
"Thousands of years ago, there was a kingdom on the moon...it was a beautiful kingdom with   
beautiful people. Probably the most beloved of all the people was Princess Serenity, the   
White Moon Princess. She was a loving person with a strength that was unsurpassed in all   
the kingdom. Her mother, Queen Serenity, was the ruler of the Moon Kingdom, and was   
very fair and just in all her decisions.  
  
The Moon Kingdom was the center of something known as the Silver Alliance, which   
consisted of all the planets but Earth. On each of the planets was a princess, who was   
trained from birth to become a Sailor Senshi, an elite group of fighters that protects the   
Moon Princess.  
  
The Earth, however, could never join the Silver Alliance. It was evil. There was a force   
known as Metalia on the planet that was trying to destroy the Silver Alliance...  
  
One day, word come from spies on Earth that Metalia was going to attack and kill the Moon   
Princess. There was only one thing to do. Queen Serenity made an alliance with a distant   
planet, and betrothed Princess Serenity to it's prince. Though Princess Serenity was   
heartbroken, she obeyed her mothers wishes and left to go to that planet. With her, she   
took the Silver Crystal, a powerful gem that can heal or destroy entire galaxies.  
  
The Silver Crystal is more than just a gem, however, it is the center of the Princess's life   
force. Without it, she would die. Whenever the Crystal is used, however, it takes all of the   
Princess's life energy. If she uses the Crystal, she will die.  
  
Now, the force on Earth attacked the Moon Kingdom, and though it's people and the Senshi   
tried to protect it, it was no use, and the Kingdom was destroyed. The Senshi would have   
been destroyed also, if it wasn't for Sailor Pluto, the guardian of time. She betrayed the   
rules of time and saved the Senshi, sending them to the future.  
  
The Princess was on her way to meet her betrothed at this time. She arrived on the planet,   
known as Vegeta-sei. (AN: Did I spell it write? sighs..yeah yeah yeah..I know...I should   
already know how to spell it well..raspberry..NEwayz! ja ne!)  
  
The Princess fell in love with the Prince of the Kingdom (no...not the Vegeta we know...you   
know good and well that this was a THOUSAND years before he was born...and well...the  
Saiyans named EVERY male member of the royal family Vegeta...lol...) and the two were   
married. She gave birth to one child, a son, who would carry on the line of Vegeta-sei.  
However, an evil force attacked the planet. The force was Metalia. It had followed her   
all the way to her knew home.  
  
Princess Serenity was left no choice. She had to protect the people she had grown to love,   
and with the Silver Crystal, banished Metalia back to Earth. However, the Crystal took all   
her energy.  
  
She was dying in the arms of her beloved prince, when her last words were whispered...  
'Don't worry, my prince, I can never die. My soul is immortal...' The Crystal had granted   
Serenity's last wish. She was to be reincarnated when it became time to fight Metalia   
again..."  
  
Setsuna sighed, finally having finished her tale of the Moon Kingdom and Vegeta-sei.  
  
"And that time is now." Haruka whispered softly. "You are the reincarnation of Princess   
Serenity."  
  
Chibi-Usagi turned to them, looking at all of them in shock. "I'm *what*?"  
  
"Metalia has returned, Usagi. And she is after you. We don't know why yet, but she is   
specifically after you. Already, her minions are stealing energy from the people on this   
planet to make her stronger."  
  
Chibi-Usagi paused...this add feeling...like it was all so familiar. She sighed. "Okay. When   
do we begin training?"  
  
~~~~  
  
"...and when I returned, they were gone." Trunks finished. Bulma stared at him in shock...  
  
"No...my, my baby...my little girl...she hasn't been home for a day and she's already whisked   
away to somewhere else." Bulma whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry, mother." Trunks whispered. "The strangest thing was that I couldn't feel any   
of their energy. Not even Usa-chan's."  
  
Vegeta grunted softly. "Stupid Sailor Senshi..." He muttered. He knew who had taken his   
daughter...the descriptions were too much like Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus.  
  
"You know who they were, father?" Trunks asked, slightly confused.  
  
Vegeta merely nodded. "They were the Sailor Senshi, protectors of Princess Serenity...the   
Legendary Moon Princess."  
  
"Usagi's protectors? But..." Bulma trailed off.  
  
"Moon Princess?" Trunks was very confused. And Vegeta went on with the Legend of the   
White Moon Princess...(Look above if you want it repeated...winks)  
  
~~~~  
  
Android 17 sighed to himself as he leaned against the wall of his room. "Usako..." He   
whispered...  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
He could only stare as he arrived at the space ship...there, standing in front of it, were   
Chibi-Usagi and Vegeta...and Chibi-Usagi looked more like Usagi at that moment than at any   
other time he had seen her. She was 18, and with her long hair and strong power level, he   
could have easily confused her with his angel...his tenshi...  
  
Her eyes stared straight into his, and he drown in them...but...it wasn't the same. It had never   
been the same as Usagi. Her eyes never had the love or passion he had seen in Usagi's...at   
least...not directed towards him. He knew of Chibi-Usagi's feelings for Gohan, and had long   
decided not to pursue her. It would be fruitless, not with the love she felt for Gohan. It was   
more than the love she felt for him. In fact, he had long ago decided that it had been Usagi's   
love for him...he knew, now, that Usagi was somewhere within Chibi-Usagi. And he would   
find a way to bring her back...  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
"Hai, Usako. I'll find you again..." He whispered, closing his eyes, and continueing to think.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!!" Sailor Moon yelled, the attack flying towards Mars , who dodged. But   
not fast enough to get away from her. In a second, she was in front of them, beginning to   
punch them. But she stopped before she touched them.  
  
"Wow..." Mars whispered in slight awe. "How'd you do that?  
  
"I was trained to be able to fight since I was a little girl. By Gohan..." She whispered, and   
it wasn't hard for them to hear the endearment in her voice. "Also, I'm not completely human.  
I'm half Saiyan, one of the most powerful races in the universe." She smiled slightly. "In   
fact, my father is Prince Vegeta, the heir to Vegeta-sei's throne..." Her eyes got a slightly   
distant look. "I, and my brother, Trunks, are the last remaining in the royal line."  
  
"Wow, Usa-chan..." Mars whispered, and suddenly Sailor Moon's eyes lighting with an angry   
fire...and she backed up at the glare she received.  
  
"Don't call me Usa-chan, Mars. Called my Usagi..." She whispered bitterly. She didn't want   
them calling her the nick name her brother had given her...no one ever does...no one ever would.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Usagi..." Mars replied in shock...  
  
Chibi-Usagi smiled slightly, embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Mars. It's habit. I guess I spent too   
much time with my father." She laughed softly. The paused. "But I do have one question for   
you..."  
  
"Oh? Well...ask away!" Sailor Mars grinned.  
  
Sailor Moon grinned. "How the hell do you fight in these short skirts?"  
  
~~~~  
  
Well...there you have it...Chapter 18...lol...ja ne!   
Email me at   
psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com ...   
Thanx!  
~~Psyche~~ 


	20. Chapter 19

Fatherly Love (SM/DBZ)  
By: Psyche  
Email: psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/paradox/  
http://gundamwinghq.trifocus.net/  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
Hi! Well, minna, there were some questions asked...such as why doesn't Vegeta   
just go get her...well...remember that fun little technique that allowed Usagi to   
hide her power level, made them all think she was dead more than once...lol...  
well...Chibi-Usagi has the same technique...and it seems that the Senshi are able   
to hide their power levels as well...remember? Trunks couldn't feel their power   
levels? Well...ja ne!  
  
Love you all!!  
  
~~Psyche~~  
  
PS: On with the fic!!  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 19  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Chibi-Usagi sighed softly. The Hikawa Shrine was beautiful...so peaceful...so calm...  
yet even then, her mind was still a jumble of thoughts.  
  
Why me? Was a repetative question.  
  
Why had she been chosen to be Sailor Moon?  
  
Why was she the Princess of the Saiyans...or an even more complex question...why   
was she the Princess of the Moon?  
  
Why was she always being taken from her family...her friends...?  
  
It was like everyone was battling over her. They wanted her power...her love...her...  
She gulped nervously at the thought...Body...It seemed that no matter how hard she   
tried or how much she wished, there wasn't a peaceful moment. True, she thrived   
on battle...but not this. This...this was war. This was a battle that could mean the   
destruction of the entire universe.  
  
The Senshi had sworn to let nothing harm her. They had sworn to give up their lives   
for her...to protect her. But that's not what she wanted. She was a Saiyan Princess...  
a warrior...and there was nothing greater in her mind than to die in a true battle. To   
fight an opponent...a truly powerful opponent...and to die against it. But she couldn't   
do that here...not against Metalia...not against the Dark Kingdom.  
  
They all seemed hellbent on ensuring she survived. They had said that if she died,   
then the universe was doomed...and an even more confusing thing...  
  
If the Silver Crystal disappeared. She was still confused on what the Silver Crystal   
was. All she knew, was that it was a part of her body...she remembered the words   
Haruka had mumbled under her breath when they had mentioned the Silver Crystal...  
  
"Her pure heart crystal." She had whispered. Chibi-Usagi had no clue what a pure   
heart crystal was...but...whatever it was, it must have been important...  
  
And another question...Why was she having the dreams...or nightmares...?  
  
All her questions were left unanswered...and it was so frustrating.  
  
And...then there were her feelings. Those confusing feelings. The mere thought of   
either Gohan or 17 left her in tears. Why? She didn't know. True, she missed them   
dearly...but not to the point of tears. But whenever it happened, it was like her   
flashes. It was like someone else was controlling her body...and she had yet to figure   
out who or what it was....  
  
Though she had a sneaking suspision it had something to do with the woman inside her   
head...  
  
~~~~  
  
Bulma sighed over her paperwork. The worst thing about being President of CC was   
all the work that had to be done...She rubbed her temples slightly. She could feel the   
headache coming on...and she was so...*tired*...  
  
Slowly, Bulma felt her eyes droop slightly, and her head slowly fell to her desk. All   
she needed right then...was blissful sleep...  
  
~~~~  
  
Jadeite smirked. His plan was working perfectly. So far, the energy collected had   
been the largest supply ever. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of it before...  
  
But it was almost time...and the trap was set...now...all he had to do was wait...  
  
~~~~  
  
Mirai Trunks sighed sadly as he stared out the window of his room. The Androids   
in his time were now dead....Cell was dead...but...it wasn't the same. Not since Usagi   
had died...(AN: You thought I forgot all about my Mirai Trunks? YEAH RIGHT!   
sarcasm I could NEVER forget him! I love him too much!! grins...)   
  
It had been almost 4 years since he returned...(Remember? Time Machine? Time   
flows differently? well...shrugs...just deal w/ it! lol...winks) And his mother   
had died some time ago. He was alone. Completely alone...Maybe...  
  
No. He couldn't? Could he?  
  
Could he go back in time...visit the ones he had learned to care for...could he meet   
Usagi again? Her younger counterpart, but Usagi none the less...  
  
He smiled slightly. Yes. He could...  
  
~~~~  
  
The Senshi had decided to take turns training and watching over Chibi-Usagi.  
Apparently, they weren't taking their chances on losing her to the Dark Kingdom.  
  
First, the Inners had worked with her. Then the Outers. Then the Starlights.  
  
At the moment, she was with Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten. And it was a lot of fun.  
The three had taken her all around town, insisting that they go finish recording   
a new song. Of course, she could only stare dreamily as they sang. It was   
amazing...Then they had gone out to eat...  
  
She smiled slightly. The Starlights had no clue that Saiyans had large appitites.  
She had tried to persuade them not to pay for her food, but it had failed, and   
though she had tried to eat lightly, she knew that she wouldn't have as much   
strength if she didn't.  
  
So that's where it left her now...three pairs of eyes staring at her like she was   
crazy as she ordered her food. The waiter grinning like crazy, hoping that he   
gets a large tip from such a large meal...  
  
Seiya stared in shock. How could someone so beautiful eat so much...?  
  
As if answering his unasked question, Chibi-Usagi smiled and said. "I'm half   
Saiyan. We need food to keep up our strength to fight." She grinned. "The   
cool thing is I can eat as much as I want and don't even have to digest it. I   
never have to worry about turning fat either."  
  
The three exchanged looks, before shrugging...to each his (or her) own...  
  
Dinner went by as normal as it could with three singers/Senshi and one   
beautiful Saiyan Princess/Senshi eating. But it was fun for them all...at   
least...until IT happened.  
  
The three were walking out of the restaurant when suddenly Chibi-Usagi   
gasped softly. "No..." She whispered, staring off distantly.  
  
"What is it?" Taiki asked, concerned. Seiya jumped up to help her as she  
began to sway.  
  
"Mother..." She whispered, closing her eyes...Suddenly, she reopened them,   
and they were silver. Chibi-Usagi would have gasped if she had the ability   
to....Not again... She thought as she felt the now familiar power take over   
her body and guide her actions. She felt all the energy in her body start to   
concentrate on one point.  
  
The next thing she knew was she was at the CC building, and the Starlights   
were with her. And that's when she saw him. A face that she found vaguely   
familiar...yet not...  
  
She hissed it angrily, even before she saw her mothers prone form lying in   
her chair, energy being drained by the youma..."Jadeite."  
  
~~~~  
  
Metalia grinned to herself as she watched Jadeite and his 'guests'. "So this   
is the one who possessing Serenity's soul..." She whispered, her voice soft...  
and not her own. Her plan was going perfectly...and even the Sailor Senshi   
couldn't stop her...none of them...not the Inners...the Outers...or the Starlights.  
Not now that she had the power so close...it was almost in her grasp. All she   
had to do was reach out and grasp it...  
  
~~~~  
  
Usagi gasped in pain. The presense was so closed...and so closely tied to her   
that she couldn't think...couldn't feel...and Cell...he was laughing at her as she   
doubled over, clutching her head, silver hair flailing around her.  
  
And she hissed out a name...a name that made her entire body shake with fear.  
A name that had been in the recesses of her own mind for so long....and she   
hissed it with such an angry hate, that even Cell could see that this was the   
enemy Usagi was meant to fight. The hate burning in her silver eyes was more   
than the hate that she had shown towards him...  
  
And the hate in her voice was ten fold that......  
  
"Metalia."  
  
~~~~  
  
Well...ya like? grins...don't ya just LOVE my cliffhangers? I know *I* do!  
smirks evilly...well...ja ne! AND!!!! Email me at   
psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com ...   
Thanx!  
~~Psyche~~ 


	21. Chapter 20

Fatherly Love (SM/DBZ)  
By: Psyche  
Email: psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/paradox/  
http://gundamwinghq.trifocus.net/  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
Yeah yeah yeah...okay okay okay...I got it I got it I got it!!! I'll finish! OKAY!!!  
sighs...grumbles..........some people...mumbles under breath......well! Here you   
have it folks! Chapter 20...  
  
Love you all!!  
  
~~Psyche~~  
  
PS: On with the fic!!  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 20  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Jadeite smiled. Luck was on his side today...Metalia was there...and she could take   
care of everything now...With a grin, he disappeared...leaving a surprised Chibi-Usagi   
staring at Metalia...  
  
It was a stand off. Completely silent. The two stared at each other...silver met blue.  
Two women, so alike...yet completely different. One good...one evil...and both the same.  
  
Then the silence was broken. "Seiya...Taiki...Yaten...Get out of here..." Chibi-Usagi  
whispered...  
  
The three glanced at each other before nodding...Metalia continued to ignore them as   
they took off, picking up Bulma on the way...If the Princess wished to be alone then   
they would grant her that wish...but for now, they would find the Senshi. They had   
to do something to stop all the madness that was happening...  
  
Chibi-Usagi stared at Metalia. "You're her, aren't you?" She whispered angrily. "At   
least that's her body...who are you?"  
  
Silver eyes flashed with evil. "I am Metalia..." A soft voice whispered.  
  
Chibi-Usagi's eyes narrowed, years of training setting in...Her anger rose...  
  
The Body. This is what happened to The Body...Everything was falling into place...  
Memories that were not her own flooded past her eyes. Memories of a Kingdome on   
the Moon...memories of love...and death. Memories of a future filled with pain...  
destruction...memories of battles she had never fought...words she had never spoken...  
thoughts she had never thought...things she had never seen...voices she had never   
heard...yet had. And she knew. These weren't *her* memories.  
  
They were Usagi's.  
  
She finally understood everything.  
  
It all began with Metalia...but it would end with *her*.  
  
~~~~  
  
Usagi gasped. Her head thrown back...her eyes wide...her crescent moon ablaze. She   
began to glow a brilliant silver...blinding.  
  
Before her appeared a bright gem...The Silver Crystal. And with it's appeaace, the   
chain linking her to Cell disappeared. The Crystal flew inside it's mistress's body...  
her soul...and then Usagi collapsed.  
  
A darker light surrounded both Usagi and Cell...then they were gone from Chibi-Usagi's   
mind...  
  
~~~~  
  
The two stared at each other for a long moment...time stood still...Chibi-Usagi knew it   
all came down to this battle. Then...Metalia smirked and threw dark energy at her...  
  
Chibi-Usagi screamed in pain, her back arching as she lifted off the ground...  
  
Her head was thrown back...her eyes opened wide...the crescent moon appeared on her   
forhead...blinding.  
  
Metalia laughed to herself. She could feel it...the presense of the Moon Princess's soul...  
the presense of another evil...and it thrilled her. With all her power, she reached deep   
inside Chibi-Usagi's mind, and ripped them out...  
  
~~~~  
  
Eleven Senshi ran silently...they could feel their Princess's pain...and for now, there   
was nothing they could do about it...they were too far away...they had tried a Sailor   
Teleport, but there was some sort of barrier in their way...so now they had to do this   
the long way...running...  
  
All their differences seemed to disappear with this need to protect. The need to   
protect one girl...It all came down to one reason for living...one purpose...one goal...  
  
And they were so terrified...terrified they'd be too late...  
  
~~~~  
  
The group stood outside CC angrily. They couldn't save her. Vegeta growled angrily,   
throwing another attack at the strange shield that surrounded CC. Even the combined   
attacks of Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, Mirai Trunks (who had arrived much to their   
surprise), and Android 17 had not affected the shield at all...  
  
They all stared angrily through the shield at what was happening inside...  
  
Usagi...  
  
~~~~  
  
Chibi-Usagi's scream of pain filled the air. She had to get control of her body...of   
her mind...something was wrong. What was happening? Her breaths were coming out   
in gasps as the memories once again flew past her...She *had* to get control...  
  
The pain she was feeling mixed with the sadness and anger caused by the memories...  
  
And with a scream of rage, Chibi-Usagi turned Super Saiyan for the first time.  
  
Silver surrounded her, filling her...her eyes turned silver, and her hair flew around   
her. The CC building immediately dissolved from the power presented by the young   
Saiyan.  
  
Chibi-Usagi smirked slightly. She was numb from the blazing fire that had filled her.  
  
Metalia smirked also...  
  
Two figures appeared between the two. One looked exactly like Metalia...and the   
other...the other was Cell....  
  
Chibi-Usagi's eyes widened slightly. Cell had solid form...but...but Usagi...was...  
  
Usagi's eyes widened slightly as her translucent form was unable to fight the pull   
she felt. She was pulled towards Metalia...towards her body...and there was nothing   
she could do about it. She couldn't scream...she couldn't move...she couldn't do a  
thing...  
  
The pain was intense. Then...everything went black for her, and she was at peace...  
  
Cell stood before them...smirking...He was free. Free from Usagi. Free from his   
cage of almost 16 years...  
  
(AN: Warning...what happens next might be a little disappointing...shrugs..just live w/   
it...lol...)  
  
Chibi-Usagi glared at him angrily...the memories still fresh on her mind...With power she   
had never possessed before, she powered an attack. Cell, being newly formed and not   
ready for the attack, was too surprised to block. He was gone before anyone could   
react...  
  
(AN: Told ya...it wasn't a very good end to Cell, but I figured I'd spent enough chapters   
w/ him as a villian...had to get rid of him somehow...shrugs...lol...)  
  
Metalia didn't even blink. She didn't care about Cell. She had what she wanted...the   
soul of the Moon Princess...and with it, the Silver Crystal. But this little girl in front of   
her would be a problem. She too had the Silver Crystal...now...all she had to do was   
destroy her, and then the universe would be hers for the taking...  
  
~~~~  
  
The Senshi ran as quickly as they could. They rushed past the Zfighters the moment they   
saw their Princess...but not three feet past them, they were thrown back.  
  
"Baka's." Vegeta muttered under his breath. For a moment, Makoto and Minako stared   
at Trunks and Mirai Trunks. The two sweatdropped before choosing to ignore the two   
boycrazed Senshi.  
  
Mercury quickly pulled out her computer. "There is a shield surrounding them..."  
  
They all paused, glancing between the two fighters. Before, when Seiya, Taiki, and   
Yaten had been there, it had been easy to tell the difference between the two. There   
was the age, the hair and eye color, and the crescent moons. But now...now the two   
looked almost completely alike.  
  
"Who's who?" Mars whispered in confusion. "Which is the Moon Princess?"  
  
Pluto's eyes narrowed. "They both are...from two different times. But Metalia has   
taken over the body of the Usagi from the future..." She sighed angrily...bitterly...  
"I'm afraid all we can do is wait...and pray...that maybe...maybe Usagi can win this   
battle..."  
  
~~~~  
  
She was at peace...for the first time ever...she didn't have to worry about anything...  
everything...  
  
She was floating. In a sea of white...No more worries...Usagi was at peace...complete   
peace. She couldn't remember how she got there...but she didn't care. No more fighting.  
No more worrying. No more anything...  
  
Metalia smiled to herself...her plan was working perfectly. The little Moon Princess was  
completely at her disposil...and she was completely neutralized...  
  
~~~~  
  
Chibi-Usagi glared at Metalia angrily...silver power covered her...She was furious. This   
was the creature that had caused everything. The reason the Moon Kingdom was   
destroyed...the reason all the evils had appeared...  
  
And she'd be damned if she let that witch win...  
  
She reached deep within herself...the Crystal...it was their only hope against this creature...  
The only hope for the future...  
  
~~~~  
  
The battle began. Metalia with her dark power...Chibi-Usagi with her Crystal...And all the   
Zfighters and Senshi could do was watch...  
  
Chibi-Usagi's eyes narrowed. Something was terribly wrong. Metalia was too strong...  
then...her eyes widened...Metalia had Usagi...the Crystal...  
  
The Crystals would be evenly matched, and the battle would be determined by who the   
strongest of the two was...who could use the Crystal the longest...Her eyes narrowed...  
And she called upon the Crystal's power...  
  
~~~~  
  
Usagi was deep in her dreams. She couldn't think...she didn't want to...  
  
~Usagi...~  
  
She ignored the voice. She was too happy here.  
  
~Usagi...please help me...~ The voice whispered softly...familiar...yet...she ignored it   
still. ~Usagi! Help me!~ It insisted, and she moaned slightly. She didn't want to   
open her eyes. She wanted to sleep. Sleep. But she complied to the voice's unspoken   
request, and opened her eyes.  
  
A familiar person stood in front of her...glowing with a familiar glow. It was like   
staring into a mirror. The girl reached out her hand. ~Usagi...please help me...the future   
is counting on us. Please.~ The voice begged.  
  
~~How?~~ Usagi asked. ~~How can I help? I'm powerless...~~  
  
The girl smiled slightly, walking up to her, staring straight into her eyes. ~So you are   
giving up? Giving up on the future? Giving up on Android 17?~  
  
~~No! I would never give up on him!!~~ Usagi cried out, tears filling her eyes.  
  
~Usagi, he will die if you don't help me. Gohan will die. Our father will die....Trunks  
will die. Goku...The Senshi...the universe. It will all be destroyed.~  
  
~~What can I do? I'm too weak. Metalia is too strong...~~ Usagi whispered.  
  
Chibi-Usagi smiled slightly at her futuristic counterpart. ~The Crystal is yours to   
command...to control. No one can take it from you. Use it, Usagi, and Metalia will   
be expelled from your body...and you will finally be free...~ She replied, hand   
outstretched.  
  
Usagi stared at her...then reached for Chibi-Usagi's hand...and the silver light exploded   
from the joined hands...  
  
~~~~  
  
Metalia was in pain. Intense pain. It was all happening too fast. It wasn't supposed to   
end this way. She could feel the power she had been controlling not moments before   
slip from her grasp. She was being forced out of the body...and she gasped.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" She yelled.  
  
But the light surrounding both Chibi-Usagi and the body she inhabited was too pure...  
and before she could stop what was happening, she was out of the body...and in her   
purest form.  
  
~~~~  
  
Usagi opened her eyes for the first time in years. The body was just as she remembered   
it. It hadn't aged a day since she had last been in her own body...and her power was back  
in full.  
  
She and Chibi-Usagi stared at each other for a moment before nodding to each other...  
  
Metalia stood before them. She was beautiful...dark hair...green eyes...the dress that   
hugged her body wasn't slutty in the least. She was actually one of the most beautiful   
creatures ever to set foot on the Earth.  
  
But it was the evil that radiated from her. The evil look in her eyes. The anger. The hate.  
  
And the two knew...this was their greatest foe. And the Crystals...two...yet one...like them...  
were their greatest weapons.  
  
Usagi and Chibi-Usagi continued to stare at each other. The Silver Crystals appearing in   
front of them...and then, suddenly, the Crystals flew into their bodies, merging with their   
mistress's.  
  
Usagi turned her gaze towards Metalia...straight into her eyes. Her eyes narrowed with   
anger...and pity. "It's time to die, Metalia. Your evil will never again enter this universe."  
  
And the two Saiyan Princess flew at Metalia...  
  
~~~~  
  
Well...what do you think? Like? Dislike? grins.......well...ja ne! Oh! and don't forget to   
REVIEW this fan fic! lol...Email me at   
psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com ...   
Thanx!  
~~Psyche~~ 


	22. Chapter 21

Fatherly Love (SM/DBZ)  
By: Psyche  
Email: psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/paradox/  
http://gundamwinghq.trifocus.net/  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
I hope you like this...Thought I'd be nice and get this out as soon as possible...grins...  
Well...ja ne!  
  
Love you all!!  
  
~~Psyche~~  
  
PS: On with the fic!!  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 21  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Metalia was furious. Her green eyes stared deep into the silver ones of the Moon  
Princess. Her plans were falling apart, and it was all this girl's fault. She stared   
for a moment, before the two attacked. She blocked the attacks, using all her   
power to fight back. Two Crystals...fused with their owners. Powerful indeed.  
  
It was a hopeless battle, Metalia knew this, yet her anger towards the Princess   
was strong. And her hate fueled her even more...  
  
She was becoming desperate. This Princess had taken everything from her.....  
  
And she would make sure Usagi payed...and there was only one thing she could   
think of to defeat her...  
  
~~~~  
  
Usagi and Chibi-Usagi were furious as well. They attacked with an angry power   
that Usagi could only remember using a few times before...on the Androids...on   
Cell...And Metalia fought back, and was losing.  
  
Two against one wasn't very fair...  
  
Usagi's eyes narrowed slightly...and suddenly stopped. Seeing her older counterpart   
stop, Chibi-Usagi stopped as well. "What?" She whispered, trying to keep control   
of the new power she was feeling.  
  
"Leave this to me...Metalia is mine..." She whispered, powering up...  
  
Chibi-Usagi nodded...  
  
~~~~  
  
The others watched in awe...shock...surprise...Usagi was so powerful. Chibi-Usagi was   
so powerful...more powerful than they had ever dreamed. When they had merged with   
the Silver Crystals, their powers had increased incrediably...  
  
They watched as Chibi-Usagi backed away....  
  
"Leave this to me...Metalia is mine..." Usagi whispered.  
  
"What is she doing?" Trunks whispered.  
  
Mirai Trunks's eyes narrowed..."Foolish..." He whispered, taking a moment to glare at   
his father. "She takes after you, Vegeta...father...she's being overconfident...too   
overconfident."  
  
Vegeta didn't respond. He was right. He couldn't deny it. Usagi was just like him...  
prideful...arrogant at times...and overconfident as well...His eyes narrowed. Usagi...  
please...don't be foolish. Don't be like me...  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
"Let the hate and anger build you, Usagi...let it strengthen your resolve...let it increase   
your power and speed."  
  
"But don't let it consume you, daughter. Revenge can be a deadly thing...If it takes   
control of you, it could kill you long before the Androids do. If you let it take over...  
you *will* die, Usagi."  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
His prediction would be true unless she was careful. He watched the battle with angry   
eyes...  
  
~~~~  
  
Metalia smirked to herself. If she was going to lose...she would take Usagi with her...  
With a strength no one knew she had, she attacked...  
  
She attacked the Zfighters and Senshi. Usagi had no time to react...She attack flew   
towards it's target...."No." She whispered in shock..."TRUNKS!!!!!" She yelled, but she   
couldn't save him. She flew, but she wasn't fast enough...  
  
Mirai Trunks stared in shock as he saw the attack flying towards him and his younger   
counterpart...but it never connected. Before he knew what had happened, a figure in   
glowing yellow flew in the path...  
  
The world was silent.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It was Usagi's voice that broke the errie silence..."FATHER!"   
Vegeta lay on the ground, his hair fading from its golden color to its black.  
  
She stared in shock, before her eyes blazed with another fire...she seemed to burst into   
flame...and with a yell that was both painful and angry...Usagi transformed again....into   
Super Saiyan 3...  
  
Metalia didn't stand a chance. Usagi was upon her before she could react. She showed   
no mercy...she showed no fear...she only showed anger...revenge...Metalia's beautiful face   
was unrecognizable as Usagi punched it, kicked her, blasted her with attack after attack.  
She was dead long before Usagi finally gave into the sadness...and stopped.  
  
She drifted back to her father's side. Falling to her knees beside him...Mirai Trunks was   
staring at them both in shock. Tears ran down both their cheeks...  
  
Usagi's hair turned blonde for the first time in almost 25 years...no longer were her eyes   
silver...she stared down at her father as herself. He stared back at her...smiling slightly,   
not the smirk that often graced their faces...a geniune smile.  
  
"Why? How?" She choked out.   
  
He stared at her and Mirai Trunks...and whispered in a voice filled with such feeling...such   
emotion no one had ever heard in his voice..."Fatherly love, Usagi...fatherly love..." And his   
eyes closed...his breath stopped...his power disappeared...  
  
And it was. It was fatherly love.  
  
Usagi gave an anguished scream. And a pair of arms encircled her...protective...full of love...  
And she cried onto Android 17's shoulder.  
  
Chibi-Usagi felt tears running down her face. She barely noticed. But she did notice when   
a pair of arms encircled her. And she too, cried on the shoulder of the man she had come   
to love...Gohan...  
  
It was quiet for a long time...then the two Princess's stood up, pushing away the ones   
comforting them...Then, before anyone could react, they were hugging their brothers. Usagi   
and Mirai Trunks. Chibi-Usagi and Trunks. Tears ran from their eyes...  
  
Then, once again, Usagi pulled away.  
  
Her face was calm. Her eyes cold...slowly, with a silence that scared them all...she   
approached the battered body of Metalia. She stared into her lifeless green eyes...and   
then knelt beside her.  
  
The silence once again permiated the air...but was broken by her soft voice, filled with a   
calm that terrified them all...a voice none had ever heard her use. "You destroyed my   
Kingdom...the Moon Kingdom. You tried to destroy the Saiyans. You brought evil after evil   
into our lives...to this world. You tried to destroy everyone I love. You took over my own   
body and tried to steal my soul and my Crystal..." She paused, voice dropping to barely   
audible..."I could have forgiven you for this. Cured you of your evil...but..." Her eyes   
narrowed. "That is my father you killed. And I can *never* forgive, Metalia...NEVER..."  
She bent down further, whispering so only Metalia's dead body may know what she was   
saying. "See you in hell, Metalia." And then, with a blast of power, she destroyed Metalia's   
body.  
  
Time seemed to stop. They stared at her. She was radiating hatred...radiating pain...  
  
She closed her eyes, then turned back to kneel at her fathers side again. There was only   
one hope for him now. One hope. She reached deep within her...to the Crystal, still merged   
with her body. It was his only hope. She stared down at him, tears once again running down   
her cheeks.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
Slowly, the two Saiyans appeared in the distance...then landed on the ground   
near them...  
  
Nappa immediatly checked for power levels...Pointing at her as the highest...  
  
Vegeta's eyes rested on her, and their eyes locked with each other...  
  
And he knew...there was something about her...that her eyes told everything  
that was important...it showed her Saiyan power...her human spirit...her love  
of life and peace...and his eyes narrowed...He opened his mouth to speak,   
but she beat him to it...  
  
"Hello, Vegeta...it's a pleasure to finally meet the Prince of Saiyans..." She   
said coldly. If she acted even a little bit weak, then he would hate her...  
consider her unworthy to be a Princess of the Saiyan race...one of the last  
remaining descendants...  
  
"Who the hell are you?" He asked, eyes blazing angrily...how did this girl   
know who he was? And why did he feel a connection with her.  
  
"Usagi....my name is Usagi..."  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
That was when she had first met her father. The first time she had seem him...  
and now...now he was dead. And she would give her life to save him...  
  
The Crystal pulsed with power. And she began to glow silver. And she called upon  
its power. Crystal...please...save him...save my father...  
  
Chibi-Usagi gasped. "No!" She whispered. Usagi was going to die saving their father!  
She rushed towards her older counterpart, calling upon the powers of her own Crystal.  
Alone, Usagi wouldn't survive...but with help, she would make it through this. She would   
live...and so would Vegeta.  
  
Simultaneously, they yelled out. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!" And then everything was   
covered in a flash of blinding light.  
  
~~~~  
  
She lay on her bed silently. Her mind deep in thought. She was finally...alone. No more   
worries...no more cares. Just her...No longer did she have to worry about the world...no   
longer did she have to worry about anything. But...she knew that the others were worried.   
And for good reason.  
  
She hadn't moved. In over a week, she had stayed in her room. They often knocked on   
her door...asking if she was okay. What was she supposed to tell them? The truth? 'No.  
I'm terrible. I want it all to end! I need to feel the peace I've always dreamed of!'  
  
She wouldn't do that to them. She had already been the cause of all their problems...  
  
She just wanted peace. There had been a moment through it all in which she had felt that   
peace...just one moment.  
  
And this moment would haunt her forever. It was a time in which she had almost given in   
to the evil...  
  
She had almost given in to Metalia's will. Almost given up. But Chibi-Usagi had been there.  
Chibi-Usagi had pulled her through. Had given her hope. Reminded her that there were   
things more important than the peace...  
  
And now. Now these memories haunted her. All her memories would.  
  
She didn't know how she could go on with the memories. She was over 30 years old.   
Didn't look a day over 20. And felt like she was 100. Her memories spanned 1000   
years....and she just wanted it to end. Was it her curse? To live like this. If she died,   
she would be reborn. And then have to go through it all again. Then she was be reborn.  
It was a neverending cycle.  
  
She closed her eyes. A neverending cycle. Why couldn't it just end? She sighed. That   
was a question never to be answered...  
  
But there was one thing that still plagued her more than these thoughts....  
  
Love.  
  
She was in love. And she didn't know if he returned these feelings. It had been so long   
since she had seen him. So long. Would he still care for her? Did he ever care for her?  
She didn't know...  
  
She felt tears run down her cheeks. The thought of unrequited love had been in her   
nightmares for as long as she could remember. And she turned, burying her face into   
her pillow..."17..."  
  
~~~~  
  
Vegeta didn't speak to anyone. Death. He had been dead...And once again, Usagi had   
saved him. But this time...she was different. Before, she had been so happy to see him.  
This time...  
  
He closed his eyes.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
He gasped as he felt life return to his body. Slowly, he opened his eyes...to see Usagi and   
Chibi-Usagi...Mirai Trunks and Trunks...his children. Usagi looked exhausted. Chibi-Usagi   
not that much stronger than her older counterpart. Slowly, he sat up, staring at Usagi.   
  
She was back. It had been so long...."Usagi..." He whispered.  
  
She had her eyes closed, her breath was coming out in short gasps. It was obvious that she   
was barely staying conscious. Slowly, she stood up and opened her eyes...and...  
  
Ignoring them all, she walked into the house that was beside the destroyed CC. But the   
look in her eyes...it was what terrified him...it was a look of someone who had seen death...  
and embraced it. The look of someone who now longed for it...It was a look he had never   
seen on her face...in her eyes.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
Sighing, he opened his eyes. There, in front of Usagi's door was Android 17...He stared   
at the Android for a long moment. Love. It was love that was in the Android's eyes. Love   
that he felt for Usagi. Love she felt for him...  
  
And Vegeta knew there was only one thing that could return the light to Usagi's eyes...  
  
"Go to her." He whispered. Android 17 nodded slowly, and opened the door, closing it   
behind him...."Goodluck." Vegeta whispered, turning to leave the house.  
  
~~~~  
  
They were connected in a way no one else was. They were the same...yet different. They   
were more than twins...they had the same soul...and even more than that...they had shared   
the same soul. Their minds had connected. Memories exchanged. Shared. They entire   
lives shown to the other...they had shared battles and they had shared emotions. Feelings.  
Anger. Sadness. Hate. Happiness. Regret. Fear. Love.  
  
But now they were once again separate...two...yet one. And the link was still strong between   
them.  
  
Chibi-Usagi stared down at her food...not even touching it. She could feel Usagi's pain. At   
first the bond between them had been weakened by turning Super Saiyan...but now it was   
back and stronger than ever. It was obvious, now, that Usagi was sad. And it was obvious   
that the older Saiyan Princess was troubled with something....and that something was   
Android 17.  
  
She sighed, fiddling with her food. Usagi...please...please be okay...I know he loves you...  
Just...don't give up on him...or yourself.  
  
And Chibi-Usagi knew what was wrong....Post Traumatic Stress Syndrom. Usagi had been   
through so much...and the only thinging keeping her sane was the knowledge that she was   
needed...but now that she wasn't needed anymore, she had given up on everything. She   
stared at her food once more...there was nothing she could do to help Usagi. Only 17 could.  
  
~~~~  
  
Usagi continued to cry into her pillow. There was nothing here for her. Nothing. If 17   
didn't care for her...she...she didn't know what she'd do...  
  
"Usagi." A voice whispered from the doorway. She hadn't heard the door open. But then   
again, her senses were dulled by her tears and feelings. She quickly sat up, wiping her   
tears away. It was Android 17.  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Well...ya like? grins...ja ne! and don't forget...Email me!!!!! at   
psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com ...   
Thanx!  
~~Psyche~~ 


	23. Chapter 22

Fatherly Love (SM/DBZ)  
By: Psyche  
Email: psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/paradox/  
http://gundamwinghq.trifocus.net/  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
Well...I knew that all of you were waiting and dreading this....the last chapter.  
I know...I know...I thank all of you who are read my work. And I thank all of   
you who reviewed my fic. This isn't goodbye, of course. I have other fics I'm   
working on! My other SM/DBZ crossover, Time, and my SM/GW crossover,   
One More Day. I hope you read and review them! With the conclusion of this   
fic, comes more chapters of those fics. If you want me to do specific pairings   
w/ Usa, then just ask, and I will attempt to write on. But please, I prefer   
the our wonderful Saiyans (Gohan, Goku, Trunks, and Vegeta), 17, Duo, and   
Heero. But I'll try others if you want me to! Well...Ja ne!  
  
I love all of you!!  
  
~~Psyche~~  
  
PS: On with the fic!!  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 22  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
She stared at him....and she couldn't stop the tears that ran down her cheek.  
  
He stared right back..."It's been a long time, Usa-chan." He whispered.  
  
She nodded, attempting to wipe the tears away. "It has..."  
  
"I missed you." He continued.  
  
She continued to stare at him...into his blue eyes...slowly, she stood up, stopping   
in front of him. He was half a foot taller than her, she took after her father.   
And she had to stare up at him. Hesitantly, she reached up, brushing the hair   
from his face...staring at his features...memorizing them. She traced the shape   
of his jaw...his eyebrows...nose...lips...And a small smile formed there.  
  
"I missed you, too." She whispered.  
  
He hesitantly reached up and brushed the hair from her face. Repeating all she   
had done. His other hand took hold of the hand that had traced his features,   
and held it almost protectively.  
  
"Do you even realize what you do to me?" He breathed out.  
  
Her eyes widened slightly, and before she could react, his lips were right above   
hers...she could feel his breath on her lips.  
  
"I've been wanting to kiss you for so long, Usa-chan...this time, you aren't going   
to pull away..." He took hold of her waist, pulling her against him, and then he   
kissed her. Warm. Soft. Passionate. Desperately. It was as if he was demanding   
her very heart and soul...  
  
And she couldn't stop herself. She responded with a passionate need that she had   
never felt before...her first kiss. He was giving her her first kiss. She had never   
been able to dream of this moment. Not in her wildest dreams. It was more than   
she had ever expected and then some. She savered the moment...the moment of pure   
bliss.  
  
When they finally pulled apart, they were breathing heavily. He rested his forhead   
against hers...staring into her eyes. And she knew...she knew he loved her. No words   
were needed.  
  
"Aishiteru." She whispered softly. "Aishiteru, koibito." (I love you. I love you, beloved   
or lover)  
  
He smiled slightly. "Aishiteru, Usako."  
  
And he kissed her again.  
  
~~~~  
  
Chibi-Usagi smiled slightly, finally reaching to eat some of her food. I'm happy for you,   
Usagi. She smiled as an arm wrapped around her waist. Gohan. She loved him so much...  
and he loved her. There was nothing else that mattered anymore.  
  
~~~~  
  
Pluto smiled slightly as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Are they alright, Pluto?" Uranus whispered, concerned.  
  
"They are fine now...but there is one more thing that must happen before the time line   
is as it should be..." She continued to smile to herself.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Do you have to go?" Bulma whispered.  
  
Usagi and Mirai Trunks nodded slowly...sadly.  
  
"I'll miss you all...but this isn't our time. We don't belong here, minna-chan." Usagi   
whispered. "Gomen nasai."  
  
Standing beside their time machines, the two Saiyans from the future were saying   
their farwells to the people they had grown to love...grown to care for...grown to   
cherish.  
  
Usagi walked up to each other, hugging them. Each Senshi. The Zfighters. Goku   
pulled her into a tight hug that she returned full-heartedly. Then there was Gohan   
and Chibi-Usagi...  
  
Chibi-Usagi smiled slightly at her from Gohan's embrace. "Thank you for everything,   
Usagi." She said.  
  
Usagi smiled slightly. "I should be thanking you..." And she hugged her younger   
counterpart, whispering in her ear. "You saved me more than you know...Thank you   
for helping me remember what's important."   
  
She then turned to Gohan. "You've grown a lot over the years, Gohan. You once asked   
me what your counterpart from my time was like." She smiled slightly. "He was a   
wonderful person, full of love and compassion...wisdom...but he was nothing compared   
to you." And she hugged him, kissing his cheek. He blushed slightly, holding Chibi-Usagi   
closer as Usagi turned towards Trunks.  
  
She stared at him, and another small smile formed on her lips. "Good luck, Trunks. And   
don't give up on Vegeta. Even though he doesn't show it very often...he does care about   
you...he is your farther after all."  
  
He nodded slightly. "Thank you for everything, Usagi."  
  
She laughed softly. "Don't thank me. Please." She whispered...  
  
She turned to Bulma. No words were spoken as they stared at each other, suddenly they   
hugged each other. There were no need for words. So went the love of a mother and   
daughter.  
  
Usagi pulled away, wiping her tears away. There was only one more goodbye...She slowly approached Vegeta. He was standing there coldly, angrily. She didn't say a word, just   
looked at him sadly. This was goodbye. She was already beginning to have doubts about   
all this. Did he care if she left? Did he want her to stay?  
  
As if noticing that her thoughts were straying towards the unthinkable, Vegeta whispered   
in his cold voice, yet so full of love. "Do you really have to go, brat?" He didn't even look   
at her.  
  
She sighed. "You know I do, father." She whispered. She stared at him again, and then   
decided to do something completely unexpected...She hugged him. "I'll miss you, father."  
She whispered.  
  
He hugged back without hesitation. "I'll miss you too...daughter..." He leaned in to   
whisper in her ear. "I love you."  
  
She smiled. Fatherly love. "I love you too, father."  
  
She pulled away...looking around. Android 17 was no where to be seen. When he had   
learned that the two of them would be leaving...he had left...He hadn't returned since.  
She felt tears well up in her eyes, but quickly wiped them away...  
  
And so they left. Two time travels once again going to the future...to the time they were   
supposed to be. And the tears running down the Saiyan Princess's face as she traveled   
did not go unnoticed as she traveled through the Time Gates. Instead, the green-haired   
senshi that guarded the gate smiled slightly. The Princess would soon have no more   
reason to cry...  
  
~~~~  
  
Usagi sighed sadly as she landed back on the ground. The trip had gone without interuption.  
Her mission was complete. The past was saved. The future looked brighter...just...not 17.  
  
She closed her eyes as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She didn't look to see who it was.  
"I'll be okay, Trunks. I just...need some time by myself."  
  
A voice chuckled. "And here I thought you might be happy to see me, Usako."  
  
With a gasp, she turned towards him. There stood Android 17, a smile on his face. And she   
couldn't stop the tears that flowed...for the first time...  
  
Tears of happiness.  
  
"How!?!" She gasped.  
  
He smiled again. "Sailor Pluto. She told me that I was needed more here than in any other   
time..."  
  
She reached up, wiping the tears that were flowing from his eyes as well. His skin was softer...  
his eyes lighter...more...human...He was warmer to the touch...and that's when she realized...he...  
he...  
  
He was no longer an Android. He was mortal. Like her. And she smiled slightly, lifting up on   
her toes so their lips barely touched as she spoke. "Aishiteru, koibito. Aishiteru."  
  
And she kissed him. The Saiyan Princess was finally...truly...at peace.  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
The end...do you like? I hope so! grins...yeps. It's a short last chapter! But the last chapter  
none-the-less...hope ya liked it! well...ja ne! And please, email me w/ all your ideas on future   
stories...and REVIEW this! lol...  
psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com ...   
Thanx!  
~~Psyche~~ 


End file.
